Vengeance, douce vengeance
by Haganemaru
Summary: Vengeance, action de châtier quelqu'un pour le mal qu'il a fait ou encore action de rendre le mal pour le mal... Les Uchiha sont doués pour la vengeance... de père en fils. Qui s'en sortira... sans aucun dommage ? Victimes : Sasuke, Naruto et Itachi.
1. Prologue

**Genre** : Humour/Shonen-ai/UA/OOC

**Couple** : SasuNaru

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est le seul propriétaire légal de ces personnages...

**Note 1** : Non, je ne suis pas en colère contre Itachi XD

**Note 2** : ... euh... cherchez pas la cause de cette histoire, c'est parti d'une cravate.

**Note 3** : Antchio m'a signalée que pour elle, un téléphone portable est un GSM, j'abrége en « Portable »... ce ne sera pas un ordinateur mais bel et bien un téléphone ;)

* * *

**Comme quoi, une cravate peut provoquer des dégâts...**

**On peut dire merci à Valérie de D&co, sans elle et cette cravate...**

**Itachi serait sain et sauf... XD**

* * *

Dans un grand bâtiment industriel au nord de la ville de Kyoto, une salle était illuminée. Grande et spacieuse, elle regroupait ce jour-là huit silhouettes toutes de noir vêtues. L'ambiance était glaciale, ils ne digéraient toujours pas la désertion de l'un des leurs, le plus doué, le plus habile et véritable maître dans l'art de la manipulation. L'appel du large fut le plus fort et au retour des vacances d'été il y a près de deux ans, le jeune homme disparut de leur groupuscule au désespoir de son fondateur, Madara Uchiha.

- Nous avons des commanditaires...

- ...

- Ils ont versé une sacré somme pour que nous leur fassions payer leurs crimes.

- ...

La voix était à la fois rauque et douce, prenante et entêtante. Le jeune homme qui parlait possédait des cheveux roux ébouriffés et des piercings le long du visage. Son regard était couvert des mêmes lunettes noires qui étaient posées sur tous les nez de l'assistance. Le jeune homme repoussa son chapeau noir et baissa ses lunettes, dévoilant un regard bleu dont la particularité résidait dans ses lentilles circulaires, sa sclérotique restant cachée sous les traits noirs. Son regard était fixe mais on pouvait sentir sa jubilation dans son sourire large et sadique.

- Ils veulent qu'ils souffrent comme ils ont souffert. Nous avons carte blanche.

- Des restrictions ?

La question venait de sa droite où un jeune homme roux aux yeux noisette venait de retirer à son tour ses lunettes de soleil, bientôt imité par les autres. Son visage doux et rond cachait son âge véritable. Ses doigts s'amusaient à tailler un morceau de bois, laissant apparaître au fur et à mesure une main de pantin, le reste du corps restant caché derrière lui. Sasori leva une nouvelle fois les yeux sur son chef, attendant une réponse qui vint de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus à ses côtés. Celle-ci, de toute beauté, gardait un piercing sous la lèvre du bas et une fleur dans les cheveux. Konan se savait magnifique mais n'en jouait pas dans ce cercle très fermé où la majorité des membres étaient des hommes. Sa cape noire cintrait sa taille mince alors que ses mains tenaient trois dossiers où étaient apposés les noms de leurs victimes.

- Pas d'implications directes.

- Moyens ?

Cette fois-ci, la voix venait d'un jeune homme blond dont un des yeux était caché par une longue mèche. Son regard bleu était rieur et légèrement fou, ses mains étaient plongées dans de grandes sacoches attachées à sa taille et il jouait régulièrement avec l'argile pour fabriquer ce qui pourrait les aider : animaux, statues et autre... A ses côtés, découvrant un large sourire carnassier, un grand homme aux cheveux bleu clair, assortis à son teint, se tenait immobile, déjà renseigné sur le nom d'une des victimes.

- Tout moyen, fonds illimités.

- Riches clients...

- Rancuniers surtout… corrigea Konan.

- Hmm...

- Kisame, tu as été son coéquipier un long moment, tu connais ses habitudes, ses peurs... demanda Sasori.

- Difficile, cet homme est aussi démonstratif qu'une porte de prison. La seule fois où je l'ai vu grimacer était quand il s'est brûlé avec une des sculptures de Deidara.

- D'ailleurs, il ne l'a pas remboursée ça.

La voix venait du fond où un jeune homme aux yeux vert clair était caché derrière un masque, accroupi contre le mur. Il se tenait près de son « collègue » aux cheveux gris et aux yeux améthyste qui restait muet pour le moment, souriant comme un fou à écouter les autres.

- Kakuzu...

- ...

- Nous pouvons donc le torturer... **Oui, nous le pouvons**... Il souffrira ?... **Bien sûr voyons, nous le ferons souffrir comme nous avons souffert**... Il est pourtant fort... **Il ne détectera rien, sa vigilance sera amoindrie avec la présence de son frère**...

La voix qui possédait différentes intonations, l'une douce et l'autre dure, provenait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux verts accroupi près de Pain, le chef de l'organisation. Son regard restait pensif alors qu'un côté de son visage était maquillé de noir. Sa tenue était identique à celle des autres, une cape noire à nuages rouges, un chapeau et des lunettes de même teinte et un air à la fois sadique et amusé.

- Nous vengerons Madara-sama... ricana Pain.

- Oui !! s'exclamèrent toutes les autres personnes.

- Nous nous vengerons...

- Ouiii !!!

- Nous t'aurons... Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

**Euh… Ça va toujours ?**

**Malgré les apparences, n'oubliez pas d'avoir en mémoire le genre XD**

**Non, je ne tuerais pas Itachi _ Ni Sasuke, ni Naruto… même pas une souris donc…**

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous intriguera suffisamment pour vous faire revenir dans deux semaines lire mes conneries…**

**Et pis, un commentaire (T_T Merde, j'aime pas ça) même négatif, ça ne peux me faire que du bien ;) pour voir mes défauts (ou mes qualités pourquoi pas). Un auteur prend plus de vingt minutes pour faire une fic _ une review vous prend moins de cinq, soyez généreux…**

* * *

**Sasuke, Itachi et Naruto se tiennent face à Hagane. Celle-ci, la tête penchée, se cache derrière ses longues mèches pour regarder ses ongles d'un air « non non vous m'avez pas vue ».**

**Sasuke ouvre la bouche… la referme sans dire un mot, lançant un regard vers son blond qui se frotte le front… Naruto n'articule pas non plus une quelconque phrase et les deux jeunes hommes regardent fixement Itachi qui semble trembler face à Hagane, le regard chargé du Sharingan à son plus haut niveau… Le silence est énorme… seule la toux nerveuse de l'auteur ne trouble ce calme avant qu'un…**

**Itachi :** Putain, j'vais me la faire…

**Sasuke et Naruto lui sautent dessus avec un :** « NOONN ! » **retentissant**

**Hagane en soupirant :** Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore…

**Itachi** : Depuis que t'as flashé sur un autre mec, je m'en prends plein la gueule…

**Hagane en pouffant, mais la tête toujours baissée : **Tu voudrais t'en prendre plein le cul ? T'as qu'un mot à dire…

**Itachi se met à grogner alors que les deux autres ferment les yeux un instant, semblant prier pour le salut de l'âme d'Hagane.**

**Itachi :** Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait… pourquoi JE vais m'en prendre plein la gueule ?

**Hagane en détournant les yeux :** Une envie, et pis… vous êtes toujours trois que je sache…

**Itachi, Sasuke et Naruto :** …

**Naruto :** Car tu comptes me torturer également ?

**Hagane, inconsciente du danger : **Ouais ^^

**Sasuke :** Et Moi aussi donc…

**Hagane avec un large sourire :** Ouais…

**Sasuke regarde son frère et soupire :** Vas-y… tue-la…

**Hagane se met à rire et les regarde d'un air plus qu'amusé, regardant fixement Sasuke dans un premier temps.**

**Hagane :** Donc tu passerais sur deux NaruKitsune en chaleur ? Bah, ça me fera du travail en moins…

**Sasuke rougit doucement à l'image d'un blondinet à neuf queues pelucheuses et haletant sous lui :** Je… je survivrai à ta fic…

**Hagane :** je sais ^^ ***se tourne vers Naruto*** Et toi, tu tires un trait sur une fiction où tu as un Sasuke en esclave, acheté pour tes désirs ? Ou de toi en format pur démon qui abuse de lui dans son sommeil ?

**Naruto se tient le nez et lève un pouce gagnant vers l'auteur sans un mot.**

**Hagane soupire… le plus dur reste à venir… Itachi…**

**Hagane :** Et toi, beau gosse, même si tu reste un Uke dans les suivantes… ***frémit en entendant le grognement de l'aîné des Uchiha*** tu ne veux pas voir ce que tu donnerais en pur manipulateur qui torture ton frère et Naruto dans une fic où tu les obliges à danser torse nu ? ***regarde les yeux d'Itachi s'écarquiller*** Ou que tu forces ton frère à conduire une voiture possédée qui ne pense qu'à retrouver son blondinet de propriétaire.

**Un petit sourire se met sur les lèvres d'Itachi avant qu'il soupire en se rasseyant face à elle… elle avait gagné.**

**Itachi :** Et… Vengeance dure combien de chapitre ?

**Hagane :** Euh… moins d'une dizaine je crois…

**Itachi :** On survivra ***regarde son frère et Naruto qui se dévorent du regard, complètement à l'ouest depuis les images qu'Hagane leur a suggéré*** Enfin, JE survivrai…

**Hagane :** Oui, Itachi… TU survivras…


	2. Chapter 1

**Genre** : Humour/Shonen-ai/UA/OOC

**Couple** : SasuNaru

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est le seul propriétaire légal de ces personnages...

**

* * *

**

**Note : **Allé un petit jeu, il se trouve dans cette fiction (et ce chapitre) des clins d'oeils à des films, des livres etc... vous réussirez à me les retrouver ?... ou à en trouver d'autre ? XD

**Note 2** : Je publie toujours toutes les deux semaines ;), merci aux reviewers, ça m'a fait très plaisir que je vous ai intrigué XD

**

* * *

**

**_Non loin de Tôkyô, trois mois plus tard,_**

Trois jeunes hommes se tenaient devant un chalet de bois, le regard fixé sur la voiture qui s'éloignait avec à son bord le père de l'un d'eux. Minato Namikaze venait de les déposer pour une semaine d'épreuve au cours de laquelle personne ne devait leur fournir une quelconque aide. Il était alors reparti avec les téléphones portables personnels de son fils et des deux Uchiha l'accompagnant. Il avait également confisqué les portefeuilles, cartes bancaires, GPS, les baladeurs mp3, mp4, les ordinateurs portables des jeunes hommes pour les laisser avec un seul bagage pour chaque homme, un nécessaire de toilette et des vêtements pour la semaine.

Naruto soupira, la main bien au chaud dans celle de son petit ami, Sasuke et le dévisagea avec un peu d'appréhension. Le regard fixé sur les lumières rouges des feux arrière de la BMW de son « beau-père », le jeune homme restait muet, un léger tic nerveux à l'arcade sourcilière gauche. Naruto suivit des yeux le contour fin du visage de son brun, regardant un instant les lèvres fines et douces avant de soupirer, ramenant sur lui l'attention de son petit ami. Sasuke le dépassait d'une bonne tête et sa carrure large et musclée le rassurait souvent. Son look à la fois simple et recherché se composait d'un jean stone de marque, d'un haut noir et de son blouson en cuir noir, chaud et confortable en cette fin septembre. Près de Sasuke, les yeux levés au ciel et un air lointain, Itachi Uchiha, le frère aîné de Sasuke. Tout de noir vêtu, celui-ci gardait ses lunettes de vue posées sur l'arête de son nez et les cheveux rejetés dans son dos, liés par un lien de cuir. Son air austère et froid cachait une grande gentillesse, Naruto le savait mais à le voir à la lueur du jour, le blondinet aurait juré qu'une lueur de plaisir sadique faisait rougeoyer son regard onyx, si semblable à celui de Sasuke. Naruto était complètement différent des deux frères, plus petit, plus fin, blond aux yeux bleus, même emmitouflé sous un blouson orange mêlé de noir et un jean délavé, le jeune homme gardait une carrure plus délicate mais son exubérance valait au moins cinq hommes.

À se demander ce qui avait attiré Sasuke chez lui.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient grandi alors qu'une grande rivalité les opposait. Peu se doutait que derrière cette haine apparente, le jeune Uchiha appréciait le blondinet hurleur plus que la normale, que derrière les coups de poings et les cris de colère, Sasuke aimait le blond avec la même ferveur qu'il adorait embêter son frère aîné. La vérité éclata pour Naruto lorsqu'un de ses amis, Shikamaru Nara, avait reculé sur son siège alors qu'il fusillait du regard Sasuke, penché sur son bureau. Le dos de Shikamaru rencontra les fesses rondes du blond, le projetant en avant sous les yeux écarquillés de Sasuke et des groupies qui gravitaient autour de lui. Dans un battement de cœur, leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées, échangeant un baiser accidentel qui le devint beaucoup moins lorsque Sasuke plongea ses mains dans les cheveux blonds face à lui, prolongeant le baiser jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne s'écarte, le regard brumeux avant de prendre la fuite, poursuivi par une meute de fan girls en furie, déterminées à exterminer celui qui avait osé voler le premier baiser de « Sasuke-kun ».

Cela s'était passé il y a cinq ans, à leurs treize ans et depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Amis, rivaux, amoureux, amants, leur relation avait fait grincer des dents chez les jeunes filles de leur âge et se pâmer leurs mères qui s'étaient découvertes une âme de yaoïste et qui souriaient avec ferveur lorsqu'elles surprenaient un baiser passionné. Leurs pères, Minato et Fugaku avaient tiqué, Minato comprit que son « bébé » dodu et câlin venait de se trouver une autre personne que lui à câliner alors que Fugaku rayait mentalement la future descendance venant de Sasuke.

Tout se déroulait merveilleusement bien avant cette scène, il y a près d'un an. Les parents Uchiha et Namikaze, devenus amis depuis, s'étaient offerts la soirée, laissant leurs « bébés » à la charge d'Itachi pour aller à un gala de bienfaisance. L'aîné des Uchiha était assis sur le canapé à « surveiller » le blondinet son petit frère, enfermés dans la chambre de celui-ci, lorsque la police débarqua, prévenu par un appel anonyme qu'un homme essayait de voler les Uchiha… la description précise le dénonçait, il fut emmené d'office au commissariat où il pesta plus d'une heure avant d'être relâché, son cousin Obito, venu confirmer ses dires, l'avait innocenté et reconduit au manoir Uchiha où les deux jeunes bruns découvrirent une débâcle de musique, de rires et de cris, une fête s'était organisée en son absence, fête qui tourna rapidement au carnage à l'arrivée des deux autres bombes Uchihesque. Obito se fit happé par une jeune fille nommée Rin, une connaissance de son lycée et Itachi par une furie aux cheveux roses passablement ivre et décolletée. Le jeune homme, une fille pendue à son cou, chercha des yeux les deux présumés coupables de cette soirée et les découvrit collés l'un à l'autre contre un mur alors que Sasuke ondulait lentement des reins contre un blond aux joues pivoine.

Avant qu'Itachi ne puisse hurler sur son frère, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, chargée par Sasuke de le retenir apprit-il plus tard, avait ouvert en grand sa chemise blanche et s'était assise sur ses genoux avec un sourire amusé en voyant les yeux noir profond la dévisager avec ébahissement et une pointe de peur... ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait molester Itachi Uchiha, elle comptait bien en profiter un peu.

Seulement, elle n'en profita pas longtemps car les parents Uchiha et Namikaze entrèrent en scène, découvrant un chaos, une simili-baise murale pour ce qui était de Sasuke et Naruto et un presque viol de l'aîné Uchiha... Jamais les voisins n'avaient entendu le père Uchiha hurler aussi fort que cette soirée là... hun hun...

L'affaire s'était tassée, plus personne n'en avait reparlé...

- Sasuke...

- Nh...

- J'ai peur...

- Crétin.

- Je t'emmerde...

Itachi se pinça l'arête du nez et se demanda encore une fois ce qu'il avait fait au bon dieu pour récolter de ça. Une semaine en forêt dans un chalet avec ces deux chats en chaleur perpétuelle sans eau courante, sans chauffage central, sans télévision, sans téléphone, sans ordinateur, sans musique, sans...

- Ita... Itachi !!

Le jeune homme se retourna à l'appel de son frère et continua sa liste mentale en détaillant leur « royaume »... sans rideaux aux fenêtres, sans rambarde à l'escalier, sans escalier d'ailleurs, sans volets parfaitement fixés...

Son regard suivit une ombre noire glissant sous les marches bancales et rajouta avec un ricanement mental.

... avec option rongeur... un luxe.

Dans un silence lourd, les trois jeunes hommes prirent leurs bagages et se dirigèrent vers le chalet, regardant d'un air nerveux pour ce qui était de Naruto, le puits qui lui rappelait celui de « The ring », l'un des films favoris de Sasuke.

Jamais il ne s'approcherait de ce puits.

Le petit blond repoussa son bonnet orange sur son front et leva les yeux sur les fenêtres du premier étage du chalet. Il se figea un instant, là, le dévisageant froidement, un visage blanc grimaça avant de disparaître. Le jeune homme se tétanisa, interpellant Sasuke qui sentit sa main se faire compresser violemment et qui tourna son regard noir sur son petit blond, le découvrant presque blanc de peur.

- Naruto ?

- ...

Itachi regarda son « beau-frère » et leva un sourcil interrogatif vers son frère avant de reporter son attention vers la direction qu'indiquait le regard du blond, ne découvrant rien du tout à cette fenêtre du premier étage.

- Naruto-kun ?

- ...

- Respire crétin, me claque pas dans les pattes...

- ... Sa... sa... je... heu...

- ...

Naruto respira à fond et reporta son regard bleu écarquillé sur son petit ami, découvrant un regard interrogatif posé sur lui et souffla doucement. L'atmosphère, le lieu, le puits... un vent froid lui hérissa les poils de bras sous son manteau... le vent, tout lui donnait les chocottes mais...

Il n'allait pas faillir à cette semaine, tout se jouait là.

**_*Flash Back, quatre mois auparavant, salon des Namikaze*_**

_Minato dévisageait son fils et... celui qui détournait son fils de ses bras chauds, paternels et protecteurs... sa Némésis... Sasuke... avec un air qui pourrait s'appeler comme... « Bordel-de-merde-comment-je-me-sors-de-là-maintenant ? », un sourcil levé, la bouche entrouverte et le teint pâle malgré son hâle naturel. Près de lui et dans le même état, son ami, Fugaku Uchiha dévisageait les deux adulescents qui les fixaient avec sérieux._

- _Pardon ? demanda-t-il._

- _On voudrait vivre ensemble. Nous allons entrer dans la même université sans être dans la même section, donc, nous désirerions vivre dans le même appartement au lieu de risquer le dortoir et ne se voir que le week-end._

_La voix douce et calme de Sasuke résonna, ramenant les regards des deux couples parentaux sur lui alors qu'à ses côtés, Naruto lâchait un souffle tremblant, prêt le cas échéant à sortir l'arme mortelle pour son père, le célèbre « Yeux-de-chiot-combiné-à-une-moue-boudeuse-trop-mimi ». Cette technique redoutable dont le jeune homme avait usé plus d'une fois pour faire craquer son paternel était redoutée par tous, connaissant la réaction de Minato en cas d'attaque. L'homme blond deviendrait tout mou, sa lèvre du bas se ferait pincer entre ses dents, son regard se remplirait de larmes, se chargerait après de douceur pour son fils unique et dans un grand moment de câlin paternel, il accepterait tout..._

_Surtout, ne jamais arriver à cette fin... Jamais..._

- _Vous voulez..._

- _Vivre ensemble, oui, Fugaku-san. confirma Naruto._

- _Mais vous êtes trop jeunes... commença Mikoto, pour une fois réfractaire à l'image mignonne du couple se tenant la main._

- _Je vais avoir dix-huit ans dans moins de deux mois, Naruto les aura en octobre. Nous pouvons parfaitement nous débrouiller pour vivre..._

- _... mais..._

- _Nous désirons juste que vous acceptiez notre requête avec bienveillance... chuchota tristement Naruto en regardant son père._

_A la voix triste et tremblotante, Minato ferma les yeux alors que Kushina s'agrippait fortement à la main de Mikoto, les parents Namikaze se fiant au raisonnement des deux Uchiha, ils allaient les sortir de là, ils allaient refu..._

- _Très bien, mais à une seule condition... commença Fugaku._

- _Laquelle ?_

- _Vous vivrez une semaine… plus précisément, six nuits et cinq jours complets dans un chalet que JE fournirai..._

- _Très bien ! accepta Sasuke._

_... ser. Qu'est-ce que le père Uchiha mijotait aujourd'hui ?_

_Minato rouvrit un œil et découvrit un air plus que satisfait dans les yeux de Fugaku alors que le brun dévisageait leurs chérubins qui s'enlaçaient avec un sourire de dix kilomètres de long..._

_  
Cela n'allait peut-être pas être si simple..._

**_*Fin du flash back*_**

Itachi et le duo de sangsues pénétrèrent enfin dans les lieux qui allaient les accueillir une semaine. Des meubles en bois sombre, un canapé noir dans un coin, face à la cheminée, une table où étaient positionnées une enveloppe éclatante de blancheur et trois chaises. Un escalier était dans un coin, conduisant aux chambres, dessous, une trappe, fermée par un gros cadenas qui fit déglutir Naruto sous le sourire amusé des deux Uchiha, menait à la cave.

- Quoi ?

- Effrayé, Naruto-kun ?

- Pas... pas du tout, c'est juste...

La voix de son petit ami résonna dans son oreille alors que ce dernier lui chuchotait d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Les pires meurtres se passent en forêt, dans un cabanon isolé avec une cave, Na-ru-to...

- Aaaah !!! Bâtard, arrête ça !

Les frères ricanèrent encore un peu sous le regard courroucé du petit blond et Itachi vint prendre l'enveloppe, haussant un sourcil en lisant « courage » sur le papier... sympathique, très accueillant.

_« Bonsoir vous trois,_

_Ce chalet ne comporte pas toutes les commodités auxquelles vous êtes habitués telles que la télévision, l'ordinateur et autre. J'ai fait installer un minuteur sur la douche, vous aurez une heure d'eau chaude par jour pour vous laver._

_Itachi, rabaisse-moi ce sourcil inquisiteur, j'ai mis Kakashi Hatake sur le coup, touche à ce minuteur, tu te retrouveras juté._

_Vous avez les produits de première nécessité et de la nourriture à la cave, la clé est sur un clou près de la porte d'entrée... normalement... Le frigidaire fonctionne parfaitement et non, Naruto-kun, il n'y a pas que des ramen pour une semaine._

_Pour ce qui est de la boite à pharmacie... vous en aurez besoin... elle se trouve dans la salle de bain, sous la baignoire. Dedans, il y a aussi un portable au forfait bloqué. Il ne peut envoyer que des SMS et uniquement sur les portables de Minato-san et le mien... nous ne vous répondrons pas..._

_Courage... je vous reverrai dans une semaine... j'espère._

_Fugaku Uchiha._

_PS : Naruto, Sasuke, dans la boite à pharmacie, vous trouverez une boite de préservatifs et un tube de lubrifiant, n'en abusez pas non plus._

_Kushina et Mikoto._

_PPS : Dans cette même boite à pharmacie se trouve aussi une boite de boules Quies... Je pense qu'Itachi-kun en aura besoin. Bisou mon soleil..._

_Minato. »_

Le regard de l'aîné des Uchiha se heurta au « normalement » et au « j'espère » de son père et se dirigea vers la porte, découvrant bien la lourde clé de fer posée sur un clou. Avec un soupir, il prit son bagage et se dirigea vers l'escalier, grimaçant en entendant les marches grincer sous son poids et alla dans sa chambre. Les trois ayant déjà mangé, ils allaient passer une bonne nuit et réfléchir au lendemain...

Sasuke vit partir son frère vers l'une des pièces du haut et entrer dans la chambre de droite. Le jeune homme sourit lentement, plissa les yeux en sentant contre sa main celle de Naruto se resserrer et tourna son regard vers le blondinet, le découvrant les yeux figés sur la cave et son gros cadenas. L'Uchiha attira contre son torse la fine silhouette de son blond et le berça un instant entre ses bras, réconfortant et rassurant.

- Abruti, tu sais bien que les fantômes, ça n'existe pas...

- Je t'emmerde, enfoiré, je sais bien que...

- Alors pourquoi tu trembles comme ça ?

- J'ai froid ! marmonna de mauvaise foi Naruto.

- Hn...

Sasuke afficha un rictus railleur face au regard courroucé de Naruto, indigné du « hn » répondu et se pencha, effleurant les lèvres du blond avec douceur, attrapant entre les siennes les courbes de sa bouche si douce et chaude. Embrasser Naruto était pour le jeune homme une découverte sans fin, sa saveur semblait changer en fonction de son humeur. Douce lors du câlin matinal lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient au lycée, piquante après un combat, ardente lors de leurs ébats amoureux et tendre après ce même ébat. Le jeune homme brun plongea ses mains dans l'or face à lui, et continua de l'embrasser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne pour un baiser approfondi indiquant son envie grandissante pour Naruto. Il sentit contre son haut noir les mains dorées se crisper alors que le blondinet renversait la tête en arrière, ouvrant la bouche à la langue exploratrice et émettait une légère plainte, râle qui renseigna Sasuke sur le désir croissant de son petit ami.

Le jeune homme attira, d'un bras passé autour de la taille fine du blond, Naruto contre son corps, plaquant ses hanches contre les siennes, découvrant sa virilité presque totalement érigée et sourit de satisfaction. Un seul baiser passionné et Naruto ne pouvait cacher son envie de lui. Cela lui avait toujours plu et cela lui plairait toujours. Ce contact chaud, ces plaintes, ces pleurnicheries d'impatience qu'il exhalait alors que ses mains caressaient ses hanches et ses reins, ce mouvement de bassin qui faisait rencontrer le ventre de Naruto contre la virilité de Sasuke, le renseignant, il n'était pas le seul « allumé » par ce baiser.

- Naruto...

- ...

- J'ai envie de toi...

- On monte alors ?

- Je vais chercher la boite de préservatifs, monte, je te rejoins...

Houlà ! Bug dans l'énoncé...

Monter ? Seul ? Sans Sasuke ? En haut ? Découvrir seul une chambre inconnue alors qu'il jurerait y avoir vu un fantôme il y a peu ? Pas moyen... du tout même...

- Je viens avec toi...

- Trouillard.

- Je t'emmerde !

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Humf !

Bien que sa déclaration ne lui fut pas rendue, Sasuke sourit largement, amusé, et embrassa une dernière fois son blond avant de se diriger, suivi par son siamois, vers la salle de bain, l'unique porte dans le fond de la pièce. La porte en bois était en bon état mais le grincement qu'elle émit lorsque Sasuke la poussa crispa Naruto en le faisant crisser des dents. La pièce était encore faiblement éclairée par le soleil couchant et ils purent découvrir une baignoire ancienne en bon état avec un rideau de douche à petites grenouilles vertes qui fit sourire Naruto et grimacer Sasuke... Minato était passé par là, comprit-il assez vite... contre le mur était collé un évier assez petit mais très propre. Près de celui-ci, un tabouret de bois sombre attendait les vêtements des futurs utilisateurs des lieux.

Sasuke s'approcha de la baignoire, laissant son blondinet à la porte et s'accroupit près d'elle, fronçant les sourcils en découvrant une faible couleur blanche tout au fond, presque collée au mur. Le jeune homme se pencha, s'étirant de tout son long, glissant son bras sous la caisse de la baignoire et attrapa délicatement l'anse de la boite à pharmacie avant qu'une pensée ne le fasse rire mentalement... Allez...

- AAAHH MON DIEUU !!!

- SASUKEEE ??!!

Les deux cris se répondirent alors que Sasuke faisait mine de se faire happer sous la baignoire avant de se reculer, montrant à Naruto sa manche où sa menotte pâle avait disparu. Un grand silence se fit alors que le regard azur s'agrandissait de plus en plus, toute couleur quittant de son visage. Comme au ralenti, Sasuke assista à l'ouverture de la boite hurlante qui servait de bouche à son petit ami et compta mentalement... trois... deux... un...

- OH MON DIEU, T'AS PLUS DE MAIN !!! ITACHII !!!

- Crétin...

- Sasuke, ça va ??? Tu te sens bien ??? Oh mon amour, la baignoire t'a mangé la main !!! Itachii !!! hurla-t-il une seconde fois.

- Abruti... soupira Sasuke en ressortant sa main de son blouson, faisant taire Naruto alors qu'il se relevait.

- ...

- C'était une blague...

- ...

- Naruto ?

Une droite en pleine figure lui répondit, l'envoyant contre le mur alors qu'il se réceptionnait contre le tabouret, trouvant enfin son utilisation alors qu'il portait sa main à sa joue, déjà rougie, les yeux fixés sur le visage rouge de colère et les yeux pleins de larmes de son petit ami.

- Bâtard... laisse cette boite à pharmacie à sa place, pas besoin de capote ce soir...

- Quoi ?

- Et en y réfléchissant, le sol doit être confortable, même pas la peine d'essayer de poser un pied dans la chambre.

- Naru...

- Connard...

D'un pas furieux, Naruto quitta la pièce, prenant son sac et grimpant les escaliers, oubliant sa peur précédente dans sa colère contre Sasuke et claqua la porte derrière lui. Sasuke resta un instant seul dans la salle de bain avant de fermer les yeux en se hurlant dessus de cette plaisanterie douteuse à un moment qui se promettait d'être si passionnant et sortit, ramassant son sac pour rejoindre la chambre de son frère, hésitant un instant devant celle du blond et se fit accueillir par un regard las.

- T'as encore joué au con... remarqua Itachi.

- La ferme...

Sans un mot, Sasuke se déshabilla, enfilant ensuite son bas de pyjama, Naruto ayant le haut, et se coucha près de son frère à qui il tourna aussitôt le dos.

Itachi regarda son frère, se releva un instant, ignorant les yeux interrogatifs de Sasuke et quitta la pièce, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, se baissant pour retirer la boite à pharmacie sous la baignoire, ayant entendu l'exclamation enfantine de Naruto précédemment... ainsi que ses « Itachiiiii » désespérés d'ailleurs.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le tabouret, posant le coffret sur ses genoux et découvrit le nécessaire, effectivement, les préservatifs étaient posés près des bouchons d'oreilles et du portable qu'Itachi prit en main.

* * *

_De : Les testeurs de l'horreur_

_A : Minato_

_Minato-san, merci pour ces bouchons d'oreilles, mais prochainement, offrez-les-moi directement en main..._

_Qui de vous ou de votre femme a légué à Naruto cette voix perçante ?_

_Itachi_

Minato sourit doucement en lisant le message à Kushina qui pouffa à son tour, l'aîné des Uchiha avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affinités avec lui. Le nom donné par Fugaku pour le portable des trois... pauvres âmes en sursis le fit rire un instant avant qu'il ne se recouche près de sa femme, l'embrassant doucement avant de s'endormir, un petit gloussement les faisant frémir de temps en temps.

* * *

_De : Les testeurs de l'horreur_

_A : Fugaku_

_Père, votre fils est un crétin fini._

_Itachi, sourd et accompagné pour la nuit._

Fugaku ricana un instant devant le texto rapide de son aîné, confirmant mentalement la conclusion d'Itachi et se rallongea près de Mikoto et ferma les yeux en souriant... Il était impatient d'avoir d'autres texto de son aîné.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est dans un silence profond que le « couple » se dévisageait de part et d'autre de la table en bois au rez-de-chaussée. Le réveil avait été difficile pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Si Naruto avait presque eu une attaque en jurant voir deux yeux rouges face à lui, Sasuke, somnolant et sentant une chaleur contre lui, avait enlacé son frère qui, semi-comateux, lui avait susurré, je cite : « Bébé, pas maintenant »... de quoi se réveiller plus vite que d'habitude.

Qui son frère appelait « bébé » dans ses rêves ? Sasuke ne savait pas mais était décidé à l'apprendre avant la fin de la semaine.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'était levé et habillé chaudement avant de descendre, laissant l'amoureux endormi seul avec Morphée. Arrivé dans l'unique pièce faiblement éclairée, il s'était aussitôt chargé d'essayer d'ouvrir la trappe de la cave afin de préparer le petit déjeuner « excuse-moi-mon-ange,-j'ai-été-con » pour Naruto.

Ce fut le commencement des emmerdes pour le jeune Uchiha.

Quand il s'était avancé vers l'entrée pour décrocher la clé, celle-ci avait disparu de son crochet, chose quasiment impossible vu qu'il l'avait vue la veille. Il l'avait retrouvée sous la table, presque coincée entre les lattes disjointes du plancher, autre chose improbable, la disposition de la clé montrait que quelqu'un l'avait glissée entre les planches. Il doutait que Naruto, véritable ventre sur pattes, et Itachi, pas vraiment du matin et « normal », soient assez débiles pour perdre leur unique chance de manger.

Chose à faire, ramasser la clé... vite dit par contre, mais moins facile à faire.

En effet, en essayant de pousser la table de bois, il se rendit compte que celle-ci était scellée au sol par de gros clous rouillés qui le mirent en mode « Bordel mais pourquoi cette table est clouée au sol ? », le tout, le cul à terre.

Le jeune homme glissa donc sous la table pour retirer la clé doucement mais fermement sans pour autant la lâcher ne serait-ce qu'une fois par crainte que celle-ci ne glisse dans la rainure. Toujours aussi délicatement, Sasuke entreprit une lente marche arrière pour sortir de sous la table quand une mignonne petite souris grise passa devant lui, s'arrêta, le dévisagea, couina et continua son chemin... le tout en l'espace de quelques secondes qui passèrent comme des heures pour Sasuke qui sursauta, se fracassa le crâne contre le dessous de la table avant de se prendre une chaise qui passait par là...

La scène se déroula sous les yeux ébahis de son petit ami.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, c'est qu'une souris !

- La ferme...

- ...

Fin de la conversation matinale, le « Bonjour mon chéri, tu as bien dormi ? » sera pour le lendemain.

Après s'être relevé dignement, épousseté et recoiffé dans le sens de ses épis coutumiers, Sasuke se dirigea, clé en main vers la trappe et ses trésors pour retomber sur un autre problème... un cadenas rouillé... qui forcément ne veut pas s'ouvrir...

Un grognement sourd annonciateur d'emmerdes à la clé se fit entendre, faisant remonter un frisson le long du dos du brun, agenouillé près de ce putain de cadenas à la con. L'estomac de son petit ami venait de s'éveiller à son tour. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et découvrit, appuyé contre la table en bois, Naruto qui le regardait avec un air impatient...

- Alors ?

- C'est grippé...

- Hein ?

- Le cadenas...

- Bin ouvre-le !

- Je peux pas...

Naruto fronça les sourcils, impatient, et se dirigea à son tour vers la trappe aux merveilles cachées avant de s'asseoir près de son brun. Dans un ensemble parfait, les deux jeunes hommes se penchèrent vers le cadenas que Sasuke essayait de forcer depuis peu. Impossible de tourner la clé. Même si celle-ci entrait parfaitement et sans forcer, pour la tourner, c'était une autre paire de manche. Sasuke insista mais le craquement entendu le fit s'arrêter et regarder Naruto, toujours passionné par le cadenas. Le blond était silencieux, absorbé par ses pensées alors que le jeune Uchiha essayait de trouver quelque chose pour faire sauter ce cadenas de merde qui l'empêchait de faire un petit déjeuner d'excuse à son petit ami d'amourreuh !

Un bruit de pas lourd venant des escaliers se fit entendre et les deux jeunes hommes virent arriver le grand frère Uchiha dans toute sa splendeur masculine... en peignoir noir, confortable et soyeux, gardant sur sa poitrine une petite belette blanche avec « à moi » inscrite sur son dos. La déglutition nerveuse des deux plus jeunes attira son attention et le jeune homme releva la tête, un œil à moitié fermé, enfoui sous ses cheveux noirs, sous la lumière du soleil qui le heurtait violemment et sans son accord.

- Café...

- ...

- Sasuke... café ?

- Dans la cave ! répondit son petit frère avec inquiétude.

- La cave ?

- Sous la trappe.

- La trappe ?

- Bloquée par le cadenas...

- Cadenas ? s'enquit Itachi en baillant.

- Rouillé, impossible à ouvrir.

Le silence se fit, angoissant... Le pire venait d'arriver, Itachi émergea enfin, Sasuke et Naruto étaient dans une merde noire.

- Une hache ?

- ... dans la cave ? avança Sasuke.

- Cave ?

- Sous la trappe.

- La trappe ?

- Bloquée par le cadenas... soupira le jeune Uchiha.

- Merde !!

Naruto se mordit la lèvre du bas avant de partir voir dans son blouson et revenir avec une bouteille de coca-cola... de la marque Coca-Cola... du bon, du fort, du... coca quoi....

- On peut essayer avec ça ? proposa-t-il.

- Naruto... je doute que le cadenas ait soif... soupira Itachi, encore un peu dans le gaz.

- ... pour le dégripper !

- ...

Le silence revint alors que le blondinet soupirait avant de partir chercher une coupelle assez plate et incurvée pour poser le cadenas et le laisser tremper dans le coca-cola sous les yeux ébahis des deux Uchiha... ils n'y avaient pas pensé du tout.

_Naruto : 1 / Uchiha's brother : 0_

* * *

**Lexique** :

Adulescent : Mot pour désigner un jeune de 18/21 ans. Plus un adolescent (12/17 ans) mais pas encore un adulte.

* * *

**Comme vous pouvez le voir, elle sera légère et… débile ?**

**Ne songez pas à cette fiction comme une fic sérieuse, de gros clin d'œil envers des films, des séries, et autres vont se montrer etc…**

**Oui, Naruto, Sasuke et Itachi vont en chier XD**

**A dans deux semaines **

* * *

**Itachi : **… no comment…

**Sasuke, l'air horrifié et les yeux sur le dos de Hagane : **Pourquoi tant de haine, Hagane ?

**Hagane : **…

**Naruto** : … Je crois que je peux me féliciter pour le moment, j'ai pas l'air trop con…

**Draco avec un rictus **: Pour l'instant…

**Harry fixe Itachi depuis un moment** : On le connaît pas lui…

**Naruto** : C'est le troisième fantasme de Hagane…

**Itachi grogne** : C'est ce qu'on va voir dès que je le trouve ce G ou ce Gokudera…

**Sasuke** : Non, sérieusement… pourquoi tu me fais ça hein ?

**Les autres se taisent et le fixent avec interrogation tandis que Sasuke continue, essayant le chibi-eyes de Naruto qui tombe à plat vu le dos tourné de Hagane.**

**Sasuke** : Tu ne m'aimes plus en fait ? Je t'ai fait quelque chose de mal ces temps ci ?

**Hagane** : …

**Itachi à Naruto** : Il se passe quoi ici ? ***fixe les Potteriens*** C'est qui ça ?

**Draco** : Dis donc toi ! « ça » a un nom que je sache…

**Itachi** : Et elle veut quoi la crevette blonde ?

**Harry glousse, attirant le regard d'Itachi sur lui… avant de rougir violemment en le regardant le détailler de haut en bas.**

**Itachi** : Joli petit jouet le brun, ce sont les nouveaux « pet » d'Hagane ?

**Naruto** : Oui, c'est eux…

**Harry et Draco** : Les quoi ?

**Sasuke** : Mais répond moi quoi ! Je te le demande à genoux, me fait pas ça !

**Effectivement, le brun, oubliant sa fierté d'Uchiha se traîne à genoux à côté de Hagane qui soupire en retirant son bras de la poigne de Sasuke.**

**Naruto** : Bon, il a quoi mon brun ?

**Harry** : Je sais que Mardi, elle a hurlé un « Oh yes, fuck yes »…

**Itachi** : … c'est pas bon ça…

**Draco** : Elle a prit son pied à quoi ?

**Naruto** : C'est donc une chose qu'elle… oh putain… si c'est ça…

**Sasuke** : Mais tu te rends compte que beaucoup vont le voir ?! Je vais perdre ma crédibilité de seme là…

**Naruto** : Je confirme… c'est ça...

**Itachi** : Ça quoi ?

**Sasuke** : Je te donne ce que tu veux… pitié !

**Hagane en soufflant** : Mais tu vas arrêter ton cirque ? C'est pas la mort, merde ! Regarde Naruto, il s'en fiche lui de se montrer torse nu sur le site !

**Sasuke** : Mais… c'est du NaruSasu ton truc ! Et j'y suis… nekotifié !

**Hagane avec un large sourire** : C'est ça le but !

**Draco** : Je le plaints…

**Harry, Naruto, Itachi dans un bel ensemble** : Et moi dont…


	3. Chapter 2

**Genre** : Humour/Shonen-ai/UA/OOC

**Couple** : SasuNaru

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est le seul propriétaire légal de ces personnages...

**Note 1** : Merci aux reviewer pour leurs commentaires, cela me fait toujours très plaisirs de voir les réactions de mes lecteurs, merci aux anonymes que je n'ai pas pu remercier en direct, je vous n'aime les gens

**Note 2** : Heum… on entre dans l'aire de débilité massive, vous êtes prévenu :P

**Note 3** : Le jeu marche toujours ici aussi XD

* * *

Après que le cadenas ait décidé qu'un bon bain de coca-cola de deux heures était suffisant, il permit à Sasuke de faire tourner lentement la clé, dévoilant enfin ses trésors. Sous la trappe, un escalier en diagonal donnait sur une surface agréable où on pouvait trouver un frigidaire et tout un tas d'étagères comportant divers objets. Naruto bondit aussitôt sur le réfrigérateur alimenté par un groupe électrogène et sortit de quoi préparer à manger pour les trois. Ce n'était pas tout ça mais ça creusait d'attendre.

Une petite sonnerie se fit entendre et un déclencheur près du groupe électrogène annonça l'horaire des douches, faisant se précipiter les trois jeunes gens. Sasuke, plus rapide, passa en premier, se douchant longuement et soigneusement avant qu'un « grouille ton cul, Uchiha » ne résonne à la porte, le faisant sortir de là un peu trop vite à son goût. Naruto suivit. Ses pâtes continuaient à cuire sur le réchaud, il ne restait qu'à patienter. Sa douche fut plus rapide, une personne ayant besoin de la place...

Itachi pénétra enfin dans la salle de bain. En peu de temps, le jeune homme avait ôté ce chaud peignoir noir molletonné et pelucheux qui lui avait valu un regard interrogateur de son frère et s'était glissé sous l'eau chaude avec un soupir d'aise. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas eu son café matinal et en plus son frère avait presque utilisé toute l'heure de douche...

La vie était cruelle...

- Itachi-san, le repas est presque prêt...

- Hn...

Réponse habituelle pour l'aîné des Uchiha qui soupira en rouvrant les yeux qu'il avait clos sous la pression douce de l'eau chaude et tendit le bras vers sa serviette... bras qui resta tendu quand il la vit enfin. Là, posée sur sa serviette bleu nuit toute douce et logiquement chaude, une bébête noire, avec des taches couleur rouge orangé en haut de ses huit pattes poilues attachées à un corps énorme tout aussi velu, semblait grossir au fur et à mesure qu'Itachi la détaillait... Cette monstruosité de la nature de plus de quinze centimètres de diamètre le regardait... il le savait... au moindre mouvement, elle allait attaquer et le bouffer... il le sentait...

- Itachi, grouille....

- ....

Et s'il parlait ? Allait-elle prendre ça pour un signe d'attaque ? Cette saloperie n'était pas là à son entrée dans la pièce donc... qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?

- Itachi ?

La voix de son petit frère résonnait non loin de lui mais s'il ouvrait la bouche maintenant, c'était une bordée d'injures qui, il en était sûr, sortirait d'une voix suraiguë... pas bon pour son Uchihattitude tout ça...

Le jeune homme tendit le bras vers son peignoir, les yeux sur l'anomalie à poils ... et il ne parlait pas de son cas... espérant l'atteindre quand il se figea.... la Bête venait de bouger...

Un léger sanglot hystérique résonna dans la pièce alors que le froid commençait à le recouvrir tandis qu'il voyait l'araignée poilue et gigantesque se mouvoir vers son peignoir confortable et sécurisant...

- Saloperie, saloperie, saloperiiiiiie ! marmonna-t-il entre ses dents...

- Nii-san ?

- Sasuke... euh... tu peux me donner une autre serviette ?

- ... t'en as pas assez de la tienne ?

- Discuuuute pas.... envoiiiiie-moi ta serviette !

Si la voix en crescendo de son aîné intrigua Sasuke, le jeune homme n'eut qu'une réaction à la bordée d'injures qui sortit de la porte de bois : la surprise...

- Putain de merde, fait chier c'te saloperie de bouger sans arrêt, bordel !!!

- Euh... ça va aller ?

- Ouvre-moi cette putain de porte et envoie-moi ta putain de serviette, maintenant ! ordonna-t-il.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils devant la grossièreté inhabituelle de son frère avant de faire ce qu'il disait, allant décrocher sa serviette qui séchait devant la cheminée pour la ramener à Itachi...

Celui-ci suait... il venait de se laver et était recouvert d'une putain de sueur merdique... la Chose s'approchait de lui, lentement... très lentement... une sorte de musique équivalente à celle de l'Exorciste résonnait dans sa tête alors qu'il était sûr que la bestiole immonde le regardait transpirer et trembler...

Où, bordel, une araignée de cette taille avait le droit de vivre ? Sérieusement ?

Si son père voulait les voir tous vivant avant la fin de la semaine, il vaudrait mieux que Sasuke se grouille un peu...

- Grand frère ?

- Tu ouvres la porte, tu fais gaffe où tu mets les pieds et tu me lances c'te serviette !

- ... pourquoi ?

- ...

- Itachi-san ? appela Naruto.

- Naruto... éloigne-toi de la porte et laisse passer mon frère...

Autant ne pas avoir un blond hystérique sur les bras une fois qu'il sera sauvé de l'antre de la Bête !

- Bon, Itachi, j'ouvre...

- ...

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, Itachi attrapa d'une main la serviette noire et blanche de son frère, entourant ses reins avec et se colla au mur, regardant l'avancée lente de la... Chose... près de la baignoire...

- Putain, putain, putain de saloperie de merde !!!

- Nom de dieu !!

Sasuke regardait bouche bée son grand frère tétanisé contre le mur de la salle de bain et reporta son regard noir écarquillé sur le monstre à pattes qui allait attaquer son frère... et peut-être même lui après...

- Merde ! J'vais chercher une hache !

- Une hache ? T'as rien trouvé de mieux qu'une hache ? hurla Itachi.

- ... Putain... une pelle ?

- ...

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez tuer à coup de pelle ?

Naruto s'avança vers la porte et dévisagea son petit ami très pâle avant de reporter ses yeux sur l'araignée noire et orangée qui se trouvait au sol...

Tout ça pour une araignée ?

- C'est elle que vous voulez tuer ? Non mais vous êtes malades ?

- ...

- Pchhh ! soupira Naruto.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha d'aller chercher une large assiette et un verre avant de retourner dans la salle de bain, ignorant le regard fixe des deux Uchiha qui le dévisageaient avec un air ahuri...

- Mais on ne veut pas la bouffer ! On veut la tuer ! remarqua Sasuke.

- Pfff, on va pas tuer cette pauvre bête ! On est chez elle après tout, c'est nous les intrus...

- ... mais t'es complètement malade, Naruto !

- Je ne tuerai pas cette bête ! On va la mettre dehors calmement !

Le silence se fit alors que Naruto venait de réussir à prendre la Chose sur son assiette en l'amadouant de mots tendres et doux, c'est-à-dire « Ma jolie petite Bébête… si sexy… avec de fines papattes toutes belles… c'est qu'elle est gentille cette petite araignée ! » sous les regards, hagard pour Itachi, toujours collé au mur et fixe pour Sasuke qui se demandait encore si le blond avait une intelligence normale... Le calme revint une fois que le blondinet... si petit par rapport à eux... fut sorti de la pièce avec sa copine à pattes, laissant deux Uchiha sur le cul...

_Naruto : 2 / Uchiha's brother : 0_

* * *

_De : Les testeurs de l'horreur_

_A : Minato_

_Mon Papounet chéri,_

_Merci pour le coca-cola alors que je n'aime pas ça, il m'a bien servi, Je me suis rappelé notre conversation de la semaine dernière au sujet de ses vertus... remercie aussi Yahiko et Hidan, grâce à ces deux fêlés des araignées, j'ai pu sauver mon petit ami et son frère des pattes d'une toute petite mygale... Franchement, je n'ai pas compris où ils devaient avoir peur... _

_Sinon, tu pourrais dire à Fugaku-san que le chalet est assez spacieux mais bizarre ? Enfin, on n'est pas encore sorti, Itachi est encore choqué d'avoir rencontré Spiderwoman..._

_Ton soleil d'amour._

Un profond silence se fit dans la pièce alors que Minato rougissait violemment sous le regard accusateur de Fugaku et de Mikoto, tandis que Kushina soupirait à ses côtés... Il y pouvait quoi lui s'il avait oublié que son bébé d'amour n'aimait pas le coca-cola quand il avait malencontreusement glissé la bouteille dans la poche de son blouson ?

- Mi-na-to... commença Fugaku.

- ... J'y suis pour rien moi...

- C'est dans la logique que vous parliez à Naruto des vertus du coca-cola ?

- ...

- Et tu as oublié que Soleil n'aimait pas ça ? interrogea Kushina, le faisant se tortiller de gêne.

- ...

Fugaku soupira profondément en sentant son portable vibrer à son tour et le sortit de sa poche, lisant le message à voix haute.

_De : Les testeurs de l'horreur_

_A : Fugaku_

_C'est quoi cette baraque de fou ? Où des araignées de cette taille vivent en liberté ? Merci de penser à un palace quatre étoiles avec nécessaire et sans option rongeur/monstre à huit pattes la prochaine fois..._

_Sasuke._

Le patriarche Uchiha ricana un instant avant de se calmer face au regard accusateur de sa femme... il avait oublié de prévenir sa chère et tendre épouse d'une partie du « plan »...

* * *

Le repas se déroula dans un silence entrecoupé de « J'le crois pas » venant d'un jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau... Son blondinet trouillard vis-à-vis des bruits bizarres, des lumières qui clignotent, des films d'horreur ou encore imaginant des apparitions, venait de sortir une putain de mygale sans sourciller. Son regard noir fixé sur l'azur perçant le visage fin et presque féminin du mignon blondinet qui détenait son cœur, Sasuke réfléchissait encore à cette semaine de « repos » organisée par son père...

**Sa mission** ? Survivre aux bestioles à huit pattes et aux rongeurs, résister à l'ennui et surtout découvrir qui est le « Bébé » d'Itachi.

**La durée** ? Une semaine... cinq jours complets et six nuits où il vivra avec son blondinet tout mignon et son grand frère dans une baraque sans confort mais disposant d'un lit deux places, ce qui est largement suffisant pour ce qu'il a en tête... s'il ne recommençait pas le genre de connerie de la veille.

**Sa récompense** ? La possibilité de vivre avec son blond, signifiant du sexe quand il voulait, des câlins journaliers et du Naruto non-stop... le blond pouvait être un être à part, il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

- Sasuke ?

- Nh...

Le repas venait de se terminer alors qu'il était encore plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune homme leva les yeux sur son petit ami, le découvrant debout près de lui, le regard interrogateur et entoura aussitôt sa taille de ses bras, nichant son visage contre ses abdominaux avec un soupir doux, se gorgeant de l'odeur chaude de Naruto. Le jeune Uchiha sentit une main lui frotter le crâne et se retint de ronronner comme un chat... si le blond se mettait à appuyer sur ses « points faibles » il ne résisterait pas longtemps avant de le jeter sur son épaule direction la chambre.

- Petit frère, Naruto-kun...

- Quoi ?

- Si on allait explorer les alentours ? On a l'après-midi à faire passer... proposa Itachi.

- Bien.

Dans un mouvement lent, Naruto se recula en déposant un léger bisou sur le crâne de Sasuke et s'éloigna, laissant le brun se lever et le toiser de toute sa hauteur. Un rictus amusé aux lèvres, le jeune Uchiha pinça doucement la taille fine de son blondinet et l'attira vers la porte, attrapant d'une main distraite leurs blousons pour retrouver son frère aîné, déjà dehors en train de regarder fixement le puits... qui était normal pour lui.

Naruto se posta près d'Itachi, Sasuke à sa gauche alors que son regard azur se figeait à son tour sur le puits qui le faisait trembler depuis la veille lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés.

Etait-ce sa couleur foncée ? Comme s'il avait été brûlé et que ses pierres en gardaient la noirceur ? Le sentiment moite qui s'en dégageait alors qu'il voyait une goutte ruisseler en bas de la petite tour ? La manette de bois cassée dont le mécanisme ancien bougeait lentement avec le vent, la faisant grincer ? Le haut du puits ? Le toit protecteur à moitié cassé et qui abritait moult bestioles pas racontables et sûrement pas « rencontrables » ?

En gros ? Ce puits lui foutait les jetons...

Sasuke soupira profondément et commença à s'éloigner du duo immobile pour s'approcher du puits, le regardant fixement, essayant de trouver ce qui leur faisait peur alors que ses pas le dirigeaient vers lui, traversant les hautes herbes. Ok, le puits avait une sale gueule, mais bon, c'était un puisard, il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à ne plus regarder de film d'angoisse avec Naruto... puis il se rappela les fins de films d'horreur avec Naruto... le blond accroché à lui comme s'il était sa bouée de secours en cas de noyade, ses jambes autour de ses reins alors qu'ils repartaient du cinéma, le corps du blond tout tremblotant contre lui avant qu'il ne se mette à l'embrasser frénétiquement, recherchant dans ces caresses à se rassurer... il était vivant et pas dans le film...

Arrêter de regarder des films d'horreur avec Naruto ? Jamais !

Le jeune homme arriva près du puits, regardant avec étonnement le haut niveau de l'eau, celle-ci étant presque au bord des pierres, les puits gardaient normalement un niveau assez bas, mais sans doute que les pluies abondantes des saisons avaient fait monter celui-ci. L'eau restait un peu sombre due à l'ombre des arbres, du toit et de la maison toute proche. Le jeune homme se pencha au-dessus de l'eau, essayant de sonder le liquide mais bon... c'était un puits rempli d'eau, point final.

Sasuke se retourna vers les deux compères et leva un sourcil moqueur envers son aîné, assorti d'un rictus amusé.

- Bah alors, Nii-san, on a peur d'un puits rempli d'eau ?

- Nh... soupira celui-ci.

L'aîné des Uchiha se détourna de son frère, promenant son regard sur les alentours avant de s'avancer un peu plus loin, laissant Naruto figé au seuil du petit chalet, les yeux posés sur son petit ami. Celui-ci s'était appuyé contre les pierres du puits et le regardait avec un sourire amusé, les mains dans ses poches alors que ses jambes s'étaient croisées dans une attitude nonchalante.

- Crétin ?

- ... je... t'emmerde...Sasuke...

- Mais il n'y a rien d...

La fin de la phrase de Sasuke se perdit pour Naruto alors que, dans le silence qui se fit en lui, le froid de la peur l'entourait. Sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement tandis que son regard s'écarquillait au maximum, alertant Sasuke qui leva un sourcil inquiet sans pour autant se retourner.

Pourtant... s'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu cette main squelettique sortir de l'eau suivie du bras blanc et osseux, longeant le mur de pierres de ses longs doigts fins aux ongles noirs. La main s'éleva lentement alors que la bouche du blond s'ouvrait de plus en plus. Le membre blanc se courba pour former une sorte de serre et...

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

- Naruto ?

Itachi sursauta au hurlement du petit blond alors que Sasuke se jetait en avant, se redressant brusquement, les yeux fixés sur le visage exsangue de Naruto, le blond suait alors que des tremblements le parcouraient. Ses yeux écarquillés restaient figés sur un point par-dessus son épaule, l'incitant à se retourner pour trouver... un puits... et rien d'autre.

Aux bruits de pas, il reconnut son frère qui avançait vers lui, venant vérifier ce qui avait terrifié le petit blond mais rien de rien... nada... que dalle... de l'eau un peu en mouvement dû à son sursaut de tout à l'heure. Les deux frères soupirèrent de lassitude avant de se retourner vers Naruto, toujours blafard.

- Naruto-kun... ce n'est qu'un puits...

- Mais... il... et... elle... puis... alors... et...

- Naruto... oh, crétin, déjà respire ! ordonna Sasuke qui prit entre ses bras son blond, souriant mentalement en le sentant s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à lui.

- Sasuke... elle... et puis... alors...

- Chuut bébé... c'est rien... tu l'as imaginé, c'est tout...

Imaginé ? Naruto leva ses yeux humides de petit chiot abandonné vers son petit ami qui craqua et l'embrassa... peut-être que sa peur avait joué un tour à son imagination fertile... après tout, si Sasuke et Itachi n'avaient rien vu... ça venait peut-être de lui...

_Naruto : 2 ; Uchiha's brother : 1_

Sasuke se décala de son petit ami et l'attira contre sa poitrine pour un câlin rassurant, regardant, par-dessus la tête blonde, son frère s'éloigner une seconde fois vers la gauche du chalet et disparaître peu à peu, entendant les bruits de ses pas décroître ainsi qu'un « chié » et un « putain, lâche-moi » qui le renseignait, il n'avait pas été le seul à se faire agripper par le lierre qui peuplait les hautes herbes.

Ses yeux foncés se posèrent sur le visage calmé de Naruto, le regard perdu dans la forêt lui faisant face. Son visage paisible et sérieux le passionnait, révélant la vraie beauté du blond, remplaçant ainsi le terme « mignon » par « canon ». Ce visage peu l'avait vu, mais les rares bénéficiaires en ressortaient changés.

Neji et Gaara, deux de leurs amis en étaient la preuve vivante. Le premier ayant un fort sentiment de supériorité envers eux avait reçu une raclé du feu de dieu par Naruto, et ce, bien que celui-ci soit largement plus petit que le Hyuuga. Ses paroles, alors qu'il cognait sur le brun avec acharnement après que celui-ci ait osé gifler sa petite cousine Hinata, une amie proche de Naruto, avait mis le feu aux poudres et il fallut l'aide de plusieurs personnes pour dégager Neji des griffes de Naruto dont le regard devenu presque rouge sous la rage le parcourant montrait les dents comme un renard l'aurait fait. Pour Gaara, le changement vint plus lentement, le rouquin semblait isolé et solitaire pour une cause inconnue qui fut révélée à Naruto par la sœur aînée de celui-ci. Gaara était schizophrène, entendant une voix en lui qu'il avait appelé « Shukaku ». Il suivait un traitement pour palier cet état qui le torturait mais cela l'avait rendu insomniaque, justifiant ainsi les larges cernes sous ses yeux. Naruto avait parlé à Gaara, le laissant lui hurler dessus quand « Shukaku » le lui ordonnait, écoutant ses souvenirs où les autres enfants le chassaient, ayant peur de cette « maladie » qui le ravageait, l'appelant « monstre » pour ces périodes où le jeune homme pouvait être très agressif. Le petit blond avait décidé de faire de Gaara son ami, rendant Sasuke jaloux sur le moment même s'il ne supportait pas Naruto en ce temps-là, et malgré « Shukaku », il le devint.

- Sasuke...

- Hmm ?

- Je ne m'approcherai jamais de ce puits...

- Hmm ! acquiesça-t-il.

Le bruit de pas revint alors que Sasuke et Naruto voyaient réapparaître un Itachi au visage crispé et aux yeux écarquillés... Le regard onyx de l'aîné des trois hommes, toujours couvert par ses lunettes de vue, se posa sur Sasuke et Naruto qu'il dévisagea avec un air plus que compatissant et reporta son attention sur son frère.

- Viens voir... tu ne croiras jamais ce qu'on a dans le « jardin ».

- Pardon ?

- Viens... Naruto-kun... attends-nous là.

- Même pas en rêve ! répondit d'un seul coup le blondinet, accroché à son petit ami.

Itachi grimaça légèrement avant de hausser les épaules, il connaissait le blond et savait qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis donc, autant faire avec sa future crise de nerf.

Le trio reprit le chemin parcouru précédemment par l'aîné des Uchiha et déboucha sur ce « jardin » comme il l'avait appelé... Sasuke sentit Naruto lui grimper dessus et s'agripper à son cou alors qu'il enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Lui-même entoura son blond de ses bras, l'enfermant dans un cocon de chaleur alors que ses yeux écarquillés dévoraient la vue, ignorant que son blond s'était mis à lui suçoter le cou, signe habituel dans sa recherche de réconfort et hoqueta doucement en reportant son regard plus loin...

Devant lui, se trouvait un large et ancien cimetière. Des tombes poussaient dans cet espace comme de la mauvaise herbe, certaines entrouvertes, d'autres fermées, des caveaux étaient brisés par le temps et les intempéries, des tombeaux énormes se tenaient en contrebas, les portes entrouvertes pour certains, fermées de gros cadenas rouillés pour d'autres. Derrière ce cimetière, Sasuke pouvait voir un grand manoir transpercer le bois, des grilles montaient dans le ciel alors que sa silhouette fantomatique trouait le paysage...

- Oh merde... souffla-t-il en resserrant son blondinet contre lui.

- Je te le fais pas dire ! répondit son frère.

* * *

_De : Les testeurs de l'horreur_

_A : Minato_

_Papa,_

_Là... je peux pas... je vais devenir fou... un cimetière ? Vous aviez rien de mieux qu'un putain de cimetière en guise de jardin ? Un potager ou un verger, vous connaissez pas ? _

_Dis... on est obligé de rester une semaine ? *kawaii no jutsu*_

_Ton fils chéri mais terrifié._

Minato se mordilla la lèvre du bas en levant un regard presque embué de larmes sur Kushina qui détourna soigneusement les yeux de son mari en mode « kawaii no jutsu père », les deux couples s'étaient réunis chez les Uchiha pour assister à la retransmission vidéo du chalet et avaient vu avec la même peur cette main qui s'approchait de Sasuke alors que seul Naruto la voyait... Minato se promit de parler à son neveu sur les éventuelles retombées psychologiques pour son fils...

_De : Les testeurs de l'horreur_

_A : Fugaku_

_Père, Si Naruto-kun doit suivre des soins intensifs dans un établissement spécialisé pour troubles mentaux, je suis presque sûr que Minato-san vous tuera... prochaine fois, pensez-y avant d'envoyer son fils dans un chalet abritant monstres à huit pattes et ayant un coquet cimetière en jardin._

_Itachi._

Fugaku sourit en coin au texto de son aîné en regardant Minato le fusiller des yeux... il avait donné carte blanche à « l'Akatsuki » pour dénicher le coin parfait et faire les « améliorations » mais là, ça dépassait son entendement...

_De : Les testeurs de l'horreur_

_A : Fugaku_

_Père, Si mon petit ami meurt de trouille à la fin de la journée, je vous poursuivrai jusqu'à votre mort !_

_Sasuke._

C'était tout lui, clair et concis... Le père des deux Uchiha soupira profondément et releva la tête, se faisant foudroyer du regard par sa femme et son ami...

- Une semaine...

- Mon fils meurt... ça va chier sévère pour vous, Uchiha...

- Nh...

Fugaku soupira une seconde fois en priant que le petit blond soit indemne... après tout... il ne savait pas ce que l'Akatsuki avait prévu pour lui.

* * *

C'est dans un silence profond et avec un Naruto toujours en mode « moule sur son rocher » que Sasuke revint au chalet en compagnie de son frère. Il doutait que s'il proposait un voyage dans le cimetière à regarder les tombes, ce serait bien accueilli et comme il ne voulait pas se retrouver à dormir à nouveau avec son frère cette nuit, il préféra faire une retraite pour la fin de la journée et la passer calmement...

Ou presque...

Effectivement, dans le but de calmer le blondinet terrifié, Itachi partit chercher un paquet de cartes qu'il avait dans son sac et revint rapidement avec un jeu... rouge flamboyant qu'il déposa sur la table, laissant apercevoir de gros cœurs blancs sur le paquet.

- Rouge ? Des cœurs blancs ?

- La ferme ! lança son aîné en rougissant lentement.

Sasuke se souvint de son réveil et plissa les yeux, son blondinet toujours dans ses bras, il allait peut-être en savoir plus sur le « Bébé » susurré par Itachi. Le jeune homme embrassa doucement le front doré et déposa Naruto sur une chaise en face de la grosse armoire, style normand, trônant au centre de la pièce face à la table. Dans le silence qui s'instaura, les deux Uchiha prirent place aux extrémités et, alors qu'Itachi tendait le bras vers son jeu de cartes, un couinement étouffé attira leurs regards sur le blondinet qui gardait les yeux fixés sur l'armoire.

- Naruto-kun ?

- ...

- Crétin...

- Je t'em... me... je peux pas là...

Sasuke et son frère levèrent les yeux vers la direction que pointait le regard azur écarquillé et tombèrent droit sur une représentation magnifique de la pointe de la barbe... aux cornes... le tout dans un bois le plus sombre, une tête de diable semblait porter son regard sur la masse blonde tremblotante en contrebas.

- Ne le regarde pas, crétin !

- Il me regarde...

- Naruto-kun, ce n'est qu'un meuble... jouons ! proposa Itachi.

- Il me regarde !

- Naruto, personne ne te regarde ! C'est une armoire !

Une armoire peut-être mais ce putain de diable le regardait et ça, Naruto en était sûr... il détournerait le regard et pouf, l'enfer s'abattrait sur lui ou pire, sur Sasuke et son frère, donc, non, il ne détournerait pas les yeux de cette putain de sculpture de merde qui soutenait son regard avec une obstination démoniaque.

- Naruto...

- ...

- Bon, on ne va pas y passer la nuit ! soupira Itachi.

Le jeune homme se releva, alla prendre le bonnet noir de son frère sur le montant de l'escalier et se hissa un instant sur sa pointe de pieds pour cacher ce visage satanique de la vue de Naruto qui sembla recommencer à respirer et à cligner des paupières tout de suite après. Dans un roulement d'yeux, l'aîné des trois repartit s'asseoir et battit les cartes.

- On joue à quoi ? demanda t'il.

- Poker ! lâcha Naruto.

Après tout... c'était le seul jeu auquel il savait jouer assez bien et ne risquait pas de perdre coup sur coup.

- D'accord, sans mise...

- Non, avec ! corrigea Sasuke.

- Avec quoi, on n'a pas d'argent, Minato-san est parti avec nos portefeuilles. rappela Itachi.

- Questions.

- Quoi comme questions ? demanda Naruto.

- Toutes sortes, le gagnant pose une question et la personne désignée doit lui répondre sincèrement.

- ...

Le silence de son frère fit s'élargir le sourire amusé de Sasuke qui se pencha, posant les coudes sur la table, son menton posé sur ses doigts pour plonger son regard dans celui de son frère, levant un sourcil interrogatif en l'entendant soupirer.

- Itachi ?

- ...

- Quelque chose à nous cacher, Itachi ?

- ... jouons.

« Merde, merde, merde » hurlait mentalement l'aîné des Uchiha, sur ce coup, il devait gagner chaque manche ou il fallait que Naruto gagne sinon, il serait obligé de répondre aux questions vicieuses de son petit frère... fait chier d'avoir un frangin qui avait oublié d'être con et qui savait faire marcher sa matière grise.

La partie commença dans le silence souvent entrecoupé par Naruto qui chantonnait entre ses dents, « mumumer » comme il le signala à Sasuke quand celui-ci lui demanda d'arrêter son fredonnement ennuyeux. Les cartes inutiles furent rejetées et Itachi redistribua le nombre de cartes voulues, se renfonçant dans sa chaise avec un soupir de désespoir... merde, il avait vraiment que dalle en main. Le jeune homme leva les yeux sur son frère, le vit le dévisager avec un air amusé et jeta un regard vers Naruto mais celui-ci avait fermé son expression, rien n'était lisible... fait chier !

- Alors ? demanda Sasuke en ricanant.

- Une paire ! annonça Naruto en exposant une dame de trèfle et une de carreau.

Merde, merde, merde !!!

- Une couleur ! soupira Itachi en exposant ses trèfles.

Sasuke sourit largement en abaissant ses cartes, dévoilant son jeu qui se résumait à quatre cartes de différentes couleurs mais de même chiffre... un carré de rois... Son frère venait de gagner...

Fait chier !

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et soupira... il savait ce qui l'attendait.

- Itachi-nii-san...

- Vas-y crache ta question...

Son compte bancaire ? Son QI ? Sa passion ? Le nombre total de ses paires de chauss...

- Qui est « Bébé » ?

Oh... merde... se sortir de là en souplesse et en fermeté.

- ...

- Itachi ?

- ...

- Qui est « Bébé » ? redemanda Sasuke d'un air amusé.

La gêne visible de son frère était un régal alors que Naruto fronçait les sourcils, un peu peiné pour Itachi mais visiblement intéressé par la réponse. Après tout, l'aîné des Uchiha était souvent seul, il voyageait beaucoup avec l'entreprise de son père donc quand aurait-il pu avoir une relation quelconque ?

Un soupir se fit entendre avant qu'Itachi ne se redresse en regardant son frère froidement, faisant se figer Sasuke un instant. Manifestement, le cas de « Bébé » lui tenait à cœur sinon, il ne lui aurait pas jeté un tel regard... au lieu de l'effrayer, cela ne faisait qu'intensifier son envie de savoir.

- C'est ma petite amie.

- ... QUOI ? hurlèrent Sasuke et Naruto.

- ...

Sous le silence qui se fit ensuite, Sasuke déglutit face au regard rageur de son frère... il semblait assez furieux d'avoir avoué cela. Le jeune Uchiha ramassa les cartes, les mélangea et les redistribua, lança à chacun cinq cartes.

Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur les cartes en mains et Sasuke se découvrit une paire de dames, ce qui le satisfaisait assez, ses yeux se tournèrent vers Naruto qui ne montrait toujours rien et qui venait de rejeter deux cartes à son tour et vers son frère qui posa une seule carte sur la table...

Merde, ce n'était pas bon du tout... Fallait que Naruto gagne !

Les cartes redistribuées, Sasuke se renversa sur sa chaise et retourna ses cartes, dévoilant son brelan de dames.

- Brelan.

- Bien... une suite ! annonça Naruto.

- ...

Itachi afficha un sourire assez angoissant pour son frère et retourna deux cartes, dévoilant deux as, une paire... et retourna ensuite trois rois... merde, un full...

- Full !

- ...

- Petit frère... Quand as-tu su que tu aimais Naruto pour la première fois ?

Non pas ça... il ne lui avait pas posé ça comme question alors qu'il savait pertinemment la réponse, il était le seul à qui il en avait parlé à l'époque. Sasuke frémit sous le regard de jubilation intense de son frère... une vengeance, un secret pour un autre... il allait payer !

- A mes dix ans...

- Sasuke ? questionna Naruto. Tu m'aimais déjà avant qu'on s'embrasse ?

- ... oui... pourquoi...

Le blondinet rougit doucement et sourit, attendri avant d'embrasser son petit ami, chuchotant un « c'est mignon » contre ses lèvres. Sasuke soupira mentalement de soulagement mais se refusa de céder. Il savait que « Bébé » était la petite amie d'Itachi, mais il ne savait rien d'autre...

La partie continua, le temps passa rapidement et bientôt, ils durent allumer plusieurs bougies avant que Naruto ne se décide à aller faire quelques sandwichs pour tous, frémissant en allant dans la cave seul mais la présence de Sasuke en haut des marches le rassura et il se dépêcha. Tout en mangeant, ils réfléchissaient aux questions déjà posées. Ils savaient qu'Itachi avait une petite amie, qu'elle travaillait des fois avec lui, que cela n'était pas récent... un flash leur vint et Sasuke se cogna mentalement la tête... son nom !

La fin des sandwichs annonça le début de la dernière partie et, tandis que dehors, un hibou hululait, les cartes volaient sur la table, redistribuées et apposées délicatement sous le regard de jubilation de Sasuke ayant gagné cette dernière partie sous un juron de son frère.

- Itachi...

- ...

- Comment elle s'appelle ?

- ...

- Rien que son prénom ?

- ... Asuka.

Asuka... la femme qui avait pris le cœur de son frère aîné, si ce qu'il voyait dans son regard était vrai, s'appelait Asuka... et il avait jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour mieux connaître cette personne et savoir où, quand, comment et surtout depuis quand Itachi était avec elle.

Sur ce prénom, Itachi reposa ses cartes, annonçant son intention de se retirer alors que Sasuke ouvrait la bouche avant de se taire, recevant dans son tibia un coup de pied de son petit ami.

- Nous aussi, nous allons nous coucher, pas vrai, Sasuke ! grinça Naruto.

- ... Nh !

Les jeunes hommes se séparèrent en haut des marches et alors qu'Itachi rentrait dans sa chambre pour s'effondrer sur son lit, songeant à ces quatre longues journées qui l'attendaient encore avec un frère passé en mode « chercheur d'info sur Asuka », Sasuke se faisait tirer par le pull par Naruto, le regardant le pousser sur le lit avec un soupçon de colère.

- Laisse-le un peu tranquille !

- Mais tu te rends compte ? Itachi a une petite amie !

- Et alors ? Il est humain, il a le droit d'avoir une vie privée non ?

- ... mon frère, Itachi... a une petite amie appelée Asuka !

- Sasuke... laisse-le, ne le pousse pas, il t'en parlera quand il le voudra ! supplia Naruto.

- Mais je veux savoir !

Le petit blond roula des yeux sous le comportement gamin de son petit ami et se changea rapidement, enfilant le haut de pyjama avant de plonger sous les draps en regardant Sasuke, songeur se déshabiller d'un air pensif. Le vent faisait claquer les vitres, l'inquiétant. C'est avec reconnaissance qu'il se fit enfermer dans les bras chauds et enveloppants de son petit ami et sombra presque aussitôt dans le sommeil, le visage blotti contre la poitrine nue de Sasuke.

Le jeune homme restait songeur... Asuka... il se demandait à quoi elle ressemblait, qui elle était... malgré tout, il se rappela le regard froid que lui avait lancé Itachi lors de ses questions. Son grand frère voulait que cette relation soit cachée... pourquoi ?

Sur cette interrogation, le jeune homme s'endormit, serrant contre lui Naruto.

* * *

Chez les Uchiha, la stupeur était à son comble... Asuka... le prénom semblait résonner dans la pièce alors que les quatre adultes regardaient leurs enfants partir se coucher assez tôt, Itachi gardant un air froid sur le visage...

Fugaku leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Mikoto qui secoua la tête... elle non plus ne savait pas qui était cette Asuka qui semblait être la personne précieuse pour son fils aîné. Minato se dandina un instant, amenant sur lui un regard interrogatif de Kushina alors que la jeune femme rejetait une longue mèche rousse derrière son épaule.

- Minato ?

- Non... j'ai quelqu'un à voir demain, je l'avais oubliée...

Sur ces mots et avec un sourire poli, les Namikaze prirent congé, laissant les parents Uchiha songeurs... Minato râla mentalement contre la persistance de Sasuke et s'adossa contre le fauteuil de sa BMW, regardant fixement la route défiler sous ses yeux...

Demain, il allait devoir annoncer à Asuka que son secret allait peut-être être découvert...

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que le vent soufflait de toutes ses forces, passant dans les interstices du chalet, Itachi entrouvrit ses yeux noirs brumeux, la bouche pâteuse et la tête lourde. Le jeune homme se redressa, ne prêtant pas attention au regard rouge vif en face de lui, regard qui sembla s'agrandir d'étonnement alors que la vigilance du jeune homme, torse nu devant lui, restait défaillante.

L'aîné des Uchiha se redressa, essayant de déterminer avec un air très concentré l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être et s'étira un instant, faisant rouler les muscles de son torse sous la manœuvre avant de bailler, tenté de se replonger entre ses draps chauds, mais la sensation que sa bouche ressemblait à du papier mâché et une grande envie de soulager sa vessie furent plus fortes.

Profitant que son petit frère était endormi dans l'autre chambre, Itachi se glissa dans son peignoir noir pelucheux à motif de belette blanche et mit de confortables pantoufles « Bunny », le célèbre lapin de la Warner lui réchauffant les pieds avec sa peluche. D'un pas lourd et très hésitant, il sortit de sa chambre, les cheveux en désordre cascadant dans son dos alors qu'il essayait de distinguer son chemin jusqu'à la table à manger où une bouteille d'eau et trois verres restaient à disposition.

Dans un mouvement maladroit et complètement ensommeillé, Itachi attrapa la bouteille d'eau, se versa un verre. Levant lentement le gobelet à ses lèvres, le jeune homme resta un instant pensif sur une ombre noire qui se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée pour attraper la clé de la trappe... Itachi haussa les épaules, totalement à l'ouest, finit son verre avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour un soulagement rapide de sa vessie et remonta se coucher.

Au milieu des escaliers, un bruit grinçant se fit entendre, l'interpellant légèrement et le faisant se retourner lentement. Sous son regard embrumé, la silhouette noire venait de prendre son jeu de cartes et de vider la bouteille d'eau. Ceci fait, elle se dirigea vers la trappe où elle glissa la clé entre deux planches, la laissant en équilibre instable.

- Tu sais... qu'elle va tomber ? remarqua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Nh...

- Bah... si tu le sais... bonne nuit...

- Hn... sourit l'ombre en partant lentement vers la porte avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Itachi haussa de nouveau les épaules avant de regagner son lit dans une démarche hésitante, s'effondra contre la douceur de ses draps, jetant plus loin les pantoufles et le peignoir et plongea sous la couverture en maugréant... elle était déjà froide...

Le jeune homme ne se rendit jamais compte de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là... le problème du sommeil lourd des Uchiha avait encore frappé.

* * *

**Alors voilà le second chapitre…**

**Je sais, Itachi avoir peur d'une araignée… choquant… **

**m'en fou, ça m'a fait me marrer c'te scène XD**

**Bref, la suite… la semaine prochaine avec en menu : **

**Trappe, NaruGiver et Lac démoniaque.**

* * *

**Hagane, pouffant nerveusement dans son coin** : Bin en voilà un de fini…

**Itachi, se léchant les lèvres, un tic nerveux agitant son sourcil droit** : Dis-moi… quand exactement, dans le manga, tu as vu/lu que j'ai peur des araignées ?

**Sasuke pouffant à ses côtés** : Je m'en sors bien sur ce coup, moi…

**Naruto** : Bon… d'un côté, je n'ai pas l'air con avec l'araignée mais après…

**Hagane** : Oulà, donc dans l'ordre ; Itachi, J'ai lu ça nulle part mais bon, personne n'est parfait… Sasuke, pour le moment, mon petit, seulement pour le moment tu t'en sors bien… Naruto… Dis-toi qu'il n'y a que toi qui vas tout voir avant les autres… sauf que c'est eux qui subiront beaucoup…

**Naruto** : … C'est vachement rassurant ce que tu dis là…

**Hagane** : N'est ce pas ^^

**Sasuke** : C'était ironique ses paroles… « Lac démoniaque » ?

**Hagane part dans un fou rire sous ses yeux, faisant se figer les deux Uchiha**

**Sasuke** : Putain, j'vais y passer…

**Itachi** : Je pense aussi…


	4. Chapter 3

**Genre** : Humour/Shonen-ai/UA/OOC

**Couple** : SasuNaru

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est le seul propriétaire légal de ces personnages...

**Note 1** : Non, je ne suis pas en colère contre Itachi XD

**Note 2** : ... euh... chercher pas la cause de cette histoire, c'est parti d'une cravate.

**Note 3** : Antchio m'a signalée que pour elle, un téléphone portable est un GSM, j'abrége en « Portable »... ce ne sera pas un ordinateur mais bel et bien un téléphone )

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est calmement que Naruto ouvrit les yeux, le nez collé au torse nu et imberbe de son brun, les bras toujours confortables et légèrement étouffants de celui-ci l'encerclant. A croire que le brun le prenait pour sa peluche.

Malgré son inconfort momentané, Naruto sourit doucement, en frottant le bout de son nez contre un pectoral musclé et se dégagea doucement, remerciant le ciel que Sasuke ait le sommeil lourd et glissa son coussin à la place, le pauvre oreiller se faisant aussitôt happer par les bras de Sasuke.

Le jeune homme s'habilla vivement en regardant un instant la fenêtre d'où provenait la douce lumière du soleil, glissa dans son jean le couteau suisse que son père lui avait offert l'année dernière et descendit lentement les marches de l'escalier, évitant de regarder l'armoire démoniaque. Naruto bloqua un instant sur la bouteille vide au milieu de la table… qu'elle fut vide passait mais qu'elle soit positionnée sur le bouchon, à l'envers, le surprenait… peut-être qu'Itachi avait des habitudes plus bizarres que Sasuke…

D'un pas léger, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant un instant, regardant avec plaisir le soleil illuminer l'atmosphère, rendant le sous-bois terrifiant un peu moins angoissant et se tourna vers sa gauche pour prendre la clé… qui ne s'y trouvait pas…

- Hein ?

Sur ce mot matinal et charmant, Naruto regarda vivement partout après cette clé qu'il découvrit en équilibre instable entre deux planches de la trappe aux merveilles. Le souffle tremblant, il voyait le morceau d'acier trembloter et se dirigea rapidement vers lui. Le jeune homme s'accroupit et tendit la main qui frôla la clé et… la fit tomber dans la rainure… sur la première marche de l'escalier de pierres menant à la cave…

Fait chier !

Agenouillé, les fesses rondes en l'air et l'oeil collé à la fente, Naruto ignora le sourcil levé de son brun qui descendait au même moment, déjà habillé d'un confortable pull en laine beige et d'un pantalon noir…

- Oï crétin, tu me cherches là…

- La ferme, enfoiré… la clé est tombée…

- Quoi ?

Sasuke s'approcha aussitôt, se mit également à genoux et dans la même position que son petit ami, découvrant ladite clé confortablement posée sur la marche. Le jeune homme grogna entre ses dents avant de regarder son blondinet d'un air « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as glandé encore ? ».

- Mais j'ai rien touché moi ! Elle était déjà entre les rainures de la trappe !

- Naruto…

- Je te dis que j'ai rien touché, bordel !

Après un soupir, Sasuke se redressa en dévisageant le visage sérieux de Naruto qui avait reporté son regard sur la rainure et se pinça l'arête du nez entre deux doigts, soufflant lentement pour réfléchir au problème calmement…

Trappe fermée donc pas de hache, pas de hache donc pas d'ouverture, trappe fermée donc pas de café, pas de café égale Itachi au radar et de mauvais poil…

Merde, il avait pourtant pas pissé sur un totem (*) ces temps-ci !

Un bruit lui parvint alors que Naruto se relevait vivement pour se diriger vers la poche intérieure de son blouson, la « caverne aux merveilles » comme l'appelait Sasuke, tout et n'importe quoi s'y trouvait, cela partait du nécessaire à couture d'urgence, en passant par des pansements spéciaux couleur fluo, aux trombones de bureau, massifs et assez durs à tordre, pour finir par des jouets tels qu'un yoyo, des soldats de plomb que Naruto avait gardé quand Konohamaru, le petit-fils d'un ami de Minato, les lui avait offerts.

Le jeune homme revint près de lui avec un air concentré et le regard sérieux… merde, il l'excitait grave dans cet état, mais il doutait que ce serait bien vu de l'arrêter maintenant. Toujours en silence, il le vit sortir d'une de ses poches le canif rouge qu'il prit de sa main droite alors que de la gauche Naruto tenait une sorte de trombone avec un lacet noir semblant assez long. Sasuke leva un sourcil amusé, la bouche se crispant pour retenir un ricanement narquois…

- Dis donc NaruGiver… tu crois faire quoi ?

- Ta gueule, enfoiré, ton NaruGiver va repêcher c'te putain de clé.

- … avec un trombone… mais bien sûr…

Sans répondre à la taquinerie, Naruto se positionna confortablement en indien, croisant les jambes et déposa entre elles ses outils sur le sol. Prenant en main son couteau suisse toute option qui lui avait valu plus d'une moquerie de la part de Sasuke, il sortit de l'outil la petite pince intégrée. Naruto tint délicatement entre ses doigts le trombone et pinça la petite barre avec la bouche de fer de la pince. La langue légèrement sortie, amusant Sasuke, et le front plissé, le petit blond écarta lentement les petite barres de fer, les pliant au fur et à mesure de ses besoins jusqu'à créer artificiellement une sorte d'hameçon sans crochet.

Un sourcil levé par l'étonnement, Sasuke regarda Naruto poser l'hameçon artisanal et prendre le lacet où il coupa la partie plastifiée, laissant le cordon à l'air libre. Naruto prit ensuite la pince à épiler de son couteau suisse et reprit le trombone modifié avec celle-ci, faisant passer son bout pointu à travers le lacet, continuant de l'enfiler jusqu'à ce que le trombone ait le bout courbé en bas et le haut dépassant encore légèrement du cordon.

Tenant entre ses dents le bout libre, Naruto reprit rapidement la pince, pliant l'extrémité de l'hameçon pour former un crochet qui rentra une seconde fois dans le lacet. Ceci fait, le jeune homme se releva, se dirigeant vers la table où était posée une boite d'allumettes près des bougies et en tira un petit bout de bois qu'il alluma aussitôt, faisant brûler le bout de cire de la chandelle. La laissant se consumer quelques minutes, Naruto attendit de voir un peu de cire couler de là avant de pencher le petit pot, laissant tomber un peu de cire liquide sur le lacet où était bloqué l'hameçon, le retirant presque aussitôt, laissant refroidir la cire qui solidifia instantanément l'hameçon sur le lacet sous le regard ébahi de son petit ami.

- Mais…

- Avec ça, on devrait réussir à reprendre la clé…

- Mais… répéta Sasuke.

Mais depuis quand son blond était si doué avec ses doigts ? Ok, Naruto cachait bien son jeu, faisant croire qu'il était plus innocent qu'il ne l'était mais là, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde pour créer cet hameçon…

Le jeune Uchiha regarda son petit ami se repositionner au-dessus de la trappe, le nez presque collé au sol et glisser délicatement le lacet entre les fissures de la trappe. Le temps s'envola, Sasuke ne voyait que le regard bleu figé sur la petite fente, la fine sueur se former sur son front, la langue qui sortait de temps en temps pour humidifier les douces lèvres rosées. De temps en temps, un petit juron sortait de la bouche de Naruto mais, alors que Sasuke se conditionnait à ne pas sauter sur son petit ami pour un câlin crapuleux, il vit avec stupeur Naruto se relever, un sourire large et satisfait aux lèvres. De la rainure, les deux jeunes gens virent sortir le lacet, le trombone modifié et enfin… la clé, se balançant doucement au bout de l'hameçon, semblant narguer Sasuke qui leva les yeux sur son blond, le découvrant en train de le regarder avec un petit air supérieur.

- Mais…

- Appelle-moi… Giver… NaruGiver…

La mâchoire inférieure affaissée par la stupeur, Sasuke ne vit même pas son frère arriver, déjà habillé de son jean stone et d'un pull rouge, il resta assis à terre, regardant son blond ouvrir habilement le cadenas, glisser la clé dans son pantalon pour aller chercher de quoi faire le petit déjeuner…

_Naruto : 3 Uchiha's brother : 1_

* * *

Dans le grand immeuble de Rasengan, entreprise financière des Namikaze, un grand éclat de rire retentit, venant du bureau du maître des lieux. Minato essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'il assistait à la représentation de son Soleil face à son petit ami sceptique. Il avait bien fait d'amener une télévision à son boulot, ainsi, il ne manquerait rien et assister à… ça… valait son pesant d'or, rien que de repenser à la dernière phrase de son fiston adoré et il repartit dans un fou rire presque communicatif.

- Vous vous amusez bien à ce que je vois, Minato-san.

La voix féminine venait de la porte de son bureau et le chef d'entreprise leva ses yeux azur humides de son écran avec le sourire, découvrant sa directrice des ressources humaines et proche collaboratrice. Un sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres teintes d'un rose pâle brillant et creusait une fossette sur sa joue gauche. Ses yeux bleu foncé étaient cachés derrière sa frange qui lui balayait le haut du nez alors qu'elle s'avançait d'un pas assuré dans le bureau, ses cheveux longs et noirs croulaient dans son dos, attachés par un fin lien de cuir blanc à ses reins. Sa tenue pouvait être stricte avec son tailleur noir mais on pouvait voir le haut de sa chemise blanche et un dessin sur le côté droit de celui-ci. Minato sourit une nouvelle fois à la nouvelle venue avant qu'un souvenir récent ne le fige.

- Asuka-san… Il y a peut-être un problème…

- Minato-san ?

- … Disons… que votre relation avec l'aîné des Uchiha risque d'être découverte.

Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et la stupeur, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil sous le sourire navré de Minato. La jeune femme posa les dossiers sur le bureau de son directeur et se prit le front entre les mains.

Trois ans… Trois ans qu'ils se cachaient afin de fuir les responsabilités du jeune homme avec le nom des Uchiha, se retrouvant chez lui ou chez elle, souvent le soir. Trois années où les soucis du futur chef de Sharingan and Co avaient été mis de côté pour elle, où Itachi avait dû dompter la jeune femme après un coup de poing dans le ventre et de genou dans les parties… le tout assorti d'un « Pervers » hurlé à pleins poumons alors que le jeune homme ne lui demandait que l'heure, posant une main sur son épaule. Lorsque la jeune femme était entrée en furie dans le bureau de Minato, le feu aux joues, râlant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'un pervers… peut-être magnifique, mais pervers quand même… se trouvait dans Rasengan, ce fut pour se retrouver devant ledit pervers, assis face à son patron, un peu replié sur lui-même et grimaçant légèrement face à la furie brune… Itachi venait de rencontrer Asuka.

- Oh… la merde… chuchota la jeune femme.

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire… soupira Minato.

Les collaborateurs se regardèrent et soupirèrent de concert une nouvelle fois… Les jours qui s'annonçaient allaient être difficiles et surtout… Asuka espérait que son brun allait rester en vie après cette semaine…

* * *

Après un petit déjeuner préparé par Sasuke pour se faire pardonner de ses moqueries envers son NaruGiver, les trois jeunes hommes attendirent la sonnerie du compteur d'eau afin de se laver, Itachi se sauvant aussitôt dans la salle de bain, espérant de tout cœur que la bestiole à pattes, amie de Naruto, ne fut pas là.

A son grand bonheur, il put jouir longuement de sa douche avant que Naruto et Sasuke n'y entrent en même temps, profitant que l'aîné des Uchiha fut déjà douché pour prendre leur temps et à la vue des gémissements qui en ressortirent, ils allaient le prendre ce temps.

Itachi sortit donc du chalet et explora les alentours, suivant un petit chemin de terre, s'éloignant un peu de l'antre secoué de plaintes de plaisir… pas que ça le dérangeait vraiment mais il ne se voyait pas se soulager en solo après trois ans de duo…

Fait chier cette semaine… il savait pas ce qu'il avait fait à son père pour mériter ça, mais il avait vraiment dû lui faire une vacherie dans une autre vie…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il trébucha sur une racine, se rétablissant avec souplesse avant de se retourner pour fusiller ladite racine des yeux. Que celle-ci sembla bouger pour se remettre en place le fit cligner des yeux et lever un sourcil avant de se détourner, il partait explorer les environs, pas se prendre la tête avec la flore bizarre du coin…

Plus loin, il aperçut enfin une sorte de lac que le soleil faisait luire doucement, réconfortant et apaisant. Le jeune homme afficha un fin sourire en se détournant, il avait trouvé leur excursion de l'après-midi.

Le retour au chalet se fit assez rapidement et il retrouva son frère et son blondinet assis sur le petit canapé noir, face à la cheminée, celle-ci abritant un bon feu de bois qui réchauffait les deux amoureux. Naruto était blotti contre Sasuke, la tête sur son épaule, les jambes chevauchant celles de son petit ami alors que ses yeux étaient presque fermés tandis que la main pâle lui frottait le crâne. Itachi pouvait encore voir les rougeurs sur les joues des deux jeunes hommes, rougeurs qu'il reconnu aussitôt et se félicita encore une fois de sa « fuite » dans les bois pour éviter les sons et images qui l'auraient submergé.

Sasuke leva les yeux sur son frère, le découvrant pensif et leva un sourcil interrogatif lui demandant silencieusement à quoi il songeait. Naruto sentit la main de Sasuke s'arrêter dans une dernière caresse et quitter ses cheveux, glissant paresseusement sur sa joue pour aller taquiner sa nuque dans un doux massage qui manqua de lui arracher un ronronnement de contentement. Le jeune homme se redressa légèrement et fixa à son tour Itachi, le regardant approcher une chaise du canapé pour s'asseoir près d'eux.

- J'ai trouvé notre excursion de l'après-midi…

- Où ?

- Un lac pas loin, il semble « normal »…

- Normal ? demanda Naruto.

- Oui, normal… répondit dans un sourire Itachi… autant de normalité qu'on peut trouver dans ce coin.

Naruto fit la moue, doutant largement de ce « normal » mais ne dit rien, écoutant d'une oreille les voix graves des deux Uchiha alors qu'il laissait l'antalgique faire son effet, soulageant son mal… de reins, dirons-nous. Soudain, une phrase de Sasuke l'alarma, le faisant se crisper.

- Quoi ? redemanda-t-il.

- Un lac, il fait grand soleil… on va aller se baigner…

- On est bientôt en Automne, Sasuke… l'eau va cailler…

- Mais non, tu dis ça car tu as la trouille… soupira le jeune homme.

Euh… oui aussi, mais c'était pas pour ça…

- Non mais avec tous les trucs bizarres qui se trouvent dans le coin, tu veux te baigner dans un lac…

- Et pis, je suis pas un trouillard moi… je suis un Uchiha…

- Ouais, bin, l'Uchiha, il va se geler les miches et il ira tout seul faire « plouf-plouf » dans son lac perdu de Horror-land…

- …

Un ricanement retentit venant d'Itachi, pas très chaud non plus pour aller se baigner mais vu la bouille déterminée de son petit frère, lui était plus que partant. Le regard fier et le dos droit, Sasuke défiait Naruto des yeux alors que celui-ci restait aussi têtu que d'habitude… non, si le jeune Uchiha voulait se geler les fesses dans ce lac, ce serait sans lui… et sans Itachi non plus d'ailleurs…

* * *

Tout le long du chemin menant au lac découvert par Itachi, Naruto et celui-ci essayaient vainement de faire changer la décision de Sasuke d'y entrer. L'air frais malgré le soleil, le sous-bois sombre, l'absence angoissante de pépiements d'oiseaux dans les environs et autres « anomalies » trouvées par le blondinet y passèrent et les seules réponses que Sasuke donnait étaient des « Humf », des « Hn », voire des « Ouais » s'ils étaient chanceux… désespérant.

Ce fut pourtant face au lac que le véritable problème de Sasuke commença. Que celui-ci miroite au soleil, créant un petit air féerique passa en second et les trois hommes découvrirent enfin la … situation réelle du bassin d'eau.

Celui-ci semblait profond et surtout large, il n'était pas en lui-même un problème mais avec la branche morte dans le coin droit, ressemblant à une jambe de squelette du point de vue de Naruto, des remous douteux, de la petite brume grise qui s'étendait au-dessus… ce lac pouvait faire partie d'un film d'horreur à coup sûr. Un petit ponton se trouvait à quelques mètres du bord, dix mètres selon Itachi qui le regardait de ses yeux plissés derrière ses lunettes. Sur la berge, le sol était recouvert d'une mousse assez sèche, étonnant malgré l'eau toute proche. Des arbres morts se penchaient vers l'eau, leurs longues branches caressant le liquide trouble. Le vent était glacial, sifflant parfois lugubrement entre les branchages, créant même chez Sasuke un tremblement léger, amenant un sourire satisfait aux lèvres de Naruto.

- Alors, Monsieur Uchiha se dégonfle ?

- Même pas en rêve, crétin.

- Mouais…

Le nez en l'air dans une grimace fière et… puérile selon son frère aîné… Sasuke ôta son blouson, le lançant à son petit ami qui l'enfila aussitôt, profitant de sa chaleur et se laissa engloutir par le blouson trop grand, les manches de celui-ci dépassaient ses bras de dix bon centimètres, faisant penser à un enfant qui utilisait un vêtement de ses parents. Le pull et le tee-shirt manches longues de Sasuke suivirent le mouvement tandis que Naruto se mettait à chantonner « You can leave your hat on» de Joe Cocker, ignorant le regard rageur de son petit ami et souriait sous le ricanement amusé de son « beau-frère ».

- Allez, beau gosse… enlève ton froc…lança le blondinet.

- La ferme Uzumaki…

- Je t'aime aussi Uchiha… c'est moi ou tu tremblotes ?

- Il tremblote ! confirma dans un petit rire Itachi.

- Foutez vous à poil, bande de sous-merdes, et vous pigerez… ragea Sasuke.

Naruto plissa les yeux d'un air amusé en étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire large et narquois.

- Oh mais, ce n'est pas nous qui te l'avons demandé, Sa-su-ke… Tu t'es vendu au froid tout seul…

- …

Le jeune homme frissonna encore une fois en ôtant ses baskets, chaussettes, jean et se retrouva dans son caleçon noir, sentant les yeux appréciateurs de son petit ami le dévorer. Sasuke le provoqua d'un roulement de muscles du torse qui crispa un instant ses abdominaux, les dessinant fortement. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Naruto, le jeune brun se passa la langue sur les lèvres en se frottant la peau d'une main caressante, regardant avec amusement le regard de son blond s'opacifier sous le désir montant.

- Tu me rejoins… Naruto ?

- Même pas en rêve… tu te gèles tes petites fesses seul.

- Pff…

Sous le roulement d'yeux de son frère, Sasuke s'approcha du bord, préférant faire taire la petite voix qui lui susurrait des « Imagine sur quoi tu marches » et des « Hey, couillon, tu aurais pu être au chaud dans ton pieu avec ta bouillotte blonde mais non, tu vas faire des glaçons avec tes couilles juste pour la frime »… que ladite voix ressemble presque à celle de son petit ami ne l'aidait pas énormément mais il continua de s'avancer et mit enfin le pied droit dans l'eau, frissonnant un instant avant de hausser un sourcil… l'eau était presque tiède.

D'un pas assuré… rassuré de pas se geler les fesses… Sasuke avança jusqu'à avoir l'eau au-dessus des genoux et se pencha un instant, offrant ainsi, à son frère et son blondinet la vue incomparable de son royal postérieur moulé dans un boxer noir Calvin Klein. Le jeune homme se courba, récolta un peu d'eau dans sa paume et se mouilla la nuque et les bras, feignant de ne pas sentir la chair de poule le recouvrir une fois que le vent se remit à souffler…

Sérieux, il ne pouvait pas faire une pause dix petites minutes ce vent de merde ? Nan, c'était toujours pour sa pomme… le totem était toujours d'actualité…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sasuke s'enfonça presque totalement dans l'eau, glissant doucement afin d'éviter de se mouiller les mèches par la même occasion et se retourna vers les deux bonshommes frigorifiés sur la berge, souriant d'un air amusé tout en nageant en arrière, sentant le fond quitter le bout de ses pieds.

- Elle est bonne…

- Elle est… lugubre… marmonna Itachi.

- Nii-san a la trouille ? ricana-t-il.

- Non, ton frère est réaliste… je suis sûr que c'est un cadavre là… lâcha Naruto en pointant le tronc d'arbre de la manche du blouson de Sasuke.

- Non… c'est végétal…

- Mouais… un squelette se confond avec un végétal des fois… regarde les momies, on dirait de vrais parchemins parfois…

Sasuke roula des yeux un instant, soupirant mentalement sur l'imagination débordante de son petit ami et le regarda fixement.

- Naruto… faut arrêter les documentaires… « Les Experts, Las Vegas » aussi…

- Je te prie de m'excuser ! articula Naruto. Mais j'apprends beaucoup de choses avec Grissom !

- Comment dépouiller un cadavre, prendre des empreintes digitales… commença Sasuke.

- Comment faire un hameçon avec un trombone… ricana Itachi.

- Ah non, ça, c'était MacGiver, nuance… pis si il avait pas été là ce foutu trombone, vous auriez pas bouffé, donc…

- Ouais… ouais…

Sur ce mot lâché de mauvaise foi, Sasuke regarda autour de lui un instant… c'est vrai que sans un bruit d'animaux ou autres, ça foutait quand même légèrement les chocottes. Le jeune homme releva le visage sur son petit ami et ouvrit la bouche… au moment où il allait parler, il sentit de petites bulles remonter entre ses jambes et baissa des yeux interrogateurs vers l'eau au niveau de son torse. Un ricanement conjoint de Naruto et son frère le fit les regarder avec suspicion.

- Charmant ! ricana une nouvelle fois Naruto.

- Je n'ai pas… rougit Sasuke.

- Han han… ça se voit à ta rougeur petit frère… pouffa Itachi, narquois.

- Je vous dis que je n'ai pas…

- Mais on te croit mon chéri, c'est un bon petit poisson qui est passé sous toi et a lâché une perlouse, c'est logique…

- Mais la ferme, putain, je vous dis que j'ai pas pété ! s'indigna Sasuke.

Pourtant… le coup du poisson péteur lui revint quand quelque chose frôla son pied gauche, le faisant soudainement se raidir. Le regard un peu inquiet malgré tout, il continua de fixer l'eau, ignorant les rires de plus en plus forts des deux abrutis de service… au chaud… au sec… et sans poisson bouff…

Putain de merde ! Sasuke manqua de boire la tasse en sursautant et en se reculant en vitesse.

- Il y en a un qui veut me bouffer un orteil !

L'éclat de rire énorme secoua le bois alors qu'Itachi se reposait contre un arbre, un sourire large et légèrement… fou ?... aux lèvres tandis que son petit ami commençait à pleurer de rire sous les cris indignés de Sasuke…

Non mais ils sont barges ma parole ?

- Putain mais rigolez pas, il y en a un qui m'a tété l'orteil, je vous dis ! insista-t-il.

- Fais… gaffe… à ce qu'il… tête pas… autre chose… haleta Naruto.

La bouche entrouverte sous le sous-entendu pervers, Sasuke dévisagea son petit ami avec en tête des « Je vais me le faire dans moins de cinq minutes »… enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait quand ledit frottement remonta jusqu'à son genou, le faisant réfléchir au fait qu'il y avait peu de possibilité qu'une belle sirène mâle soit dans le coin, et qu'un poisson homophile surgisse… enfin il l'espérait…

La respiration un peu coupée, il essaya d'agiter les jambes, voir s'il rencontrait un obstacle sur son chemin mais rien de rien, aucun poisson, aucun mouvement… seules ces putains de bubulles qui faisaient se poiler son blond et ricaner son frère derrière le haut col de son blouson.

- Petit frère… si ce poisson devient entreprenant… je dois prévenir Père que ton bord a viré ?

- Ta gueule… putain, vous êtes vraiment cons ma parole !

- T'es très poli aujourd'hui, Sasuke ! insista son frère. Les effets de la fréquentation de Naruto-kun ?

- Je t'emmerde Itachi ! rétorqua le blondinet.

Tout à la discussion, le trio oublia les petites bubulles qui s'étaient arrêtées, angoissant pourtant. Un frisson prit Sasuke, remontant le long de son dos quand il s'en rendit compte. Puis, une bulle remonta… puis une autre… et encore une… de plus en plus rapidement à un rythme qui lui rappela… Les dents de la mer. Chanson qu'il essaya d'oublier mais qui s'imposa à lui quand une douleur lui foudroya… le postérieur.

- Ahh, mais putain de merde ! hurla Sasuke.

Naruto et Itachi se redressèrent d'un coup, oubliant l'ancienne discussion pour dévisager d'un air inquiet le jeune Uchiha qui avançait vers eux en vitesse.

- Quoi ? vociférèrent à leur tour les deux autres.

- Il essaie de m'bouffer !

Le silence se fit… deux secondes avant que son blond ne lâche un…

- Hein ?

…très évocateur…

- Il m'a bouffé le cul ! Ce putain de poiscaille m'a bouffé le cul !

- … Sasuke… tu sais qu'un poisson d'eau douce n'as pas de dents… à moins d'être tombé sur un gros brochet qui t'as confondu avec un poisson ou un gros asticot ! expliqua Itachi d'une voix posée.

- Tu diras ça à mes fesses, bordel de merde !

Sasuke sortit en vitesse de l'eau et essaya de regarder la fesse endolorie mais ne put la voir correctement, il s'avança donc, frissonnant, vers son petit ami qui lui glissa aussitôt son tee-shirt et son pull avant de faire le tour pour regarder le caleçon noir, humide et… troué.

- Oh merde !

- Quoi ? demanda Itachi.

- Viens voir, il a une marque de morsure digne des dents de la mer sur les fesses !

Il le savait qu'il aurait dû oublier c'te chanson… il le savait… Sasuke essaya de se remémorer où il avait pissé dans la nature ces temps-ci, pour savoir si un totem quelconque aurait pu se trouver dans sa direction… mais non… pas de totem.

Naruto ne quittait pas des yeux le trou dans le caleçon de son petit ami et passa sa main chaude sur la peau gelée de celui-ci, le faisant frissonner un instant avant de se figer. Sous ses doigts, malgré la chair de poule, il sentait parfaitement de petits creux. Le jeune homme retira sa main et regarda le bout de ses doigts, découvrant un peu de sang sur ceux-ci, faisant se figer Itachi à ses côtés…

Un poisson avait bel et bien essayé de croquer son petit frère.

Son regard noir se tourna vers l'eau qui montra encore quelques bulles avant que celles-ci ne disparaissent, rendant l'atmosphère étrangement… lourde…

Le trio se mit rapidement en marche vers le chalet, le soleil se couchant peu à peu et Sasuke s'étant rhabillé en vitesse pour aller se soigner. Les racines sur le chemin semblaient prendre plaisir à se mettre sous les pieds de l'aîné des Uchiha qui trébucha plus d'une fois, jurant entre ses dents qu'elles lui en voulaient, faisant hausser un sourcil à son frère, de nouveau confortablement au chaud dans son blouson.

- Déjà ce matin, j'ai trébuché dessus et j'ai cru voir… enfin…

- Tu as cru voir ? demanda Sasuke.

- J'ai cru voir la racine bouger…

- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ? s'indigna Naruto.

- …

Le silence les recouvrit et le trio se dépêcha de rentrer dans le chalet où Naruto fila aussitôt dans la salle de bain, partant chercher la trousse de secours ainsi qu'une bassine d'eau tiédie avec le feu de cheminée avant de rejoindre son petit ami dans leur chambre, déjà allongé sur le lit en tee-shirt, frissonnant encore de temps en temps malgré la couverture qui cintrait ses reins.

- Ça va aller ?

- Fais-toi bouffer l'cul par un poisson, tu m'en diras des nouvelles… râla Sasuke.

- Je sais mais… on ne t'a pas forcé à entrer dans ce lac…

- Ouais… tu me soignes ou pas ? gémit-il d'une voix plaintive.

Naruto roula des yeux avant de s'asseoir près de lui, retirant la couverture et baissa le caleçon, découvrant la blessure de guerre de son brun. Celle-ci s'étendait sur près de la totalité de la fesse gauche et ne saignait pas tellement mais présentait des marques de dents pointues qui lui rappelait les marques d'une morsure de requin, le faisant hausser un sourcil avant de prendre le gant de toilette plongé dans l'eau tiède. L'égouttant un instant, Naruto le passa lentement sur les petites plaies qui ne saignaient déjà plus et tendit le bras vers la serviette douce, essuyant délicatement la chair blessée sous le frémissement de son petit ami.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant et sortit une lingette imbibée de Chlorhexidine et tamponna doucement la fesse pâle sous ses doigts, faisant se nouer les muscles fessiers sous la peau lésée. Sans une parole, Naruto tendit une nouvelle fois sa main vers le contenu de la boite de premiers secours et sortit un tube de crème cicatrisante qu'il ouvrit après vérification de la date de péremption et de la capsule d'isolation du tube. La crème posée sur le bout de ses doigts, il la chauffa un petit instant avant de masser la douce fesse près de lui, souriant un instant sous le ronronnement de bien-être douloureux de Sasuke…

- Merci bébé…

- Pas de quoi…

Sasuke se retourna sur un coude en souriant quand Naruto laissa sa main glisser de sa fesse à un autre endroit dévoilé, reconnaissant la douceur qui vira peu à peu à la dureté, le faisant pouffer avant de se pencher vers son petit ami pour l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

Chez les Uchiha, la rougeur était de mise, malgré le fait que Naruto ait parfaitement nettoyé et réagi à la morsure de Sasuke qui avait fait bondir Mikoto avec un « mon bébé » retentissant, le fait de savoir ce qu'allaient faire les deux jeunes hommes après que la caméra ait coupé pour montrer un Itachi qui sortait une paire de bouchons d'oreilles de sa boite pour les enfiler et se plonger dans la contemplation silencieuse des flammes de la cheminée, enfouit sous son pull en laine et une couverture, les faisaient tous se dandiner de gêne.

Fugaku regardait d'un air pensif la table basse de son salon, réfléchissant intensément aux perspectives à venir sur les… excursions des trois garçons et en vint à deux conclusions… Soit, ils allaient visiter le cimetière et découvrir les joies des surprises cachées et terrifier le blondinet dès le troisième jour ou ils allaient essayer de s'approcher du manoir et… essayer de s'en échapper par la suite…

Fugaku ricana un instant, amenant sur lui tous les regards de l'assistance, interrogateurs.

- Ils vont sûrement le rencontrer demain…

- Oh… ça va donner… pouffa Minato, pour une fois amusé.

- J'espère qu'ils pourront se sauver avant de devenir fous ! s'exclama Kushina.

- J'espère aussi ! rit Mikoto.

Comme quoi… Les testeurs de l'horreur n'avaient pas fini d'en chier…

* * *

**Lexique et expression :**

* Pisser sur un totem = Plein de chose désagréable vous tombent dessus (ne pas avoir de chance)

* * *

**Bien… bien bien bien XD Voilà voilà quoi…**

**Non, j'ai encore toute ma tête, oui, j'aime toujours Sasuke…**

**Laissez moi une trace de votre passage que je sache si ça plait ou pas**

**(afin d'éviter de me faire chier à envoyer un truc qui ne plait à personne).**

**Prochain chapitre le 14/05**

**

* * *

**

***voix très grave***

**Dans le prochain épisode de Vengeance, douce vengeance :**

**Excursion découverte de Manoir, Soupe à la tomate et Invasion de caleçon.**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke** : ….

**Itachi** : Qui est Asuka ?

**Naruto** **qui tremblotte encore** : Je… sais pas… mais…

**Sasuke** : Mais elle a un grain !

**Itachi** : Un paquet…

**Sasuke** : La case de départ de son cerveau à sauté !

**Itachi** : Ce qui fait que sur deux neurones, il lui en reste plus qu'un…

**Sasuke** : Mais… mais… elle m'a fait bouffer le cul dans le lac !

**Naruto** : On ne t'avait rien demandé, tu as voulu y aller !

**Sasuke en le fixant** : Mais c'est elle qui écrit !

**Itachi** : Elle est où au fait ?

**Naruto et Sasuke** : … encore sur l'autre fandom…

**Un bruit de course se fait derrière eux, les faisant se retourner vivement avant de voir un blond claquer la porte pour enfermer l'auteur dans l'autre pièce, loin, très loin de l'ordi.**

**Naruto** : … qu'est ce que tu glandes ?

**Draco** : Crois moi… vaut mieux l'enfermer ailleurs…

**Sasuke** : Une idée ?

**Draco en frissonnant** : Ouais… du « hautain-uke » comme elle a dit…

**Itachi** : Hau…

**Sasuke** : …tain-uke… Oh putain !

**Sur ces mots, Sasuke va rejoindre Draco pour bloquer la porte, il a pigé de suite que l'idée en question les foutrait uke encore une fois. Quand tout d'un coup…**

**Hagane** : Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ?

**Draco et Sasuke se retourne vivement, découvrant Hagane avec Harry près d'elle, le jeune homme mort de rire… ils avaient oublié la porte de la cuisine ouverte, donnant sur le salon où ils étaient…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Genre** : Humour/Shonen-ai/UA/OOC

**Couple** : SasuNaru

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est le seul propriétaire légal de ces personnages...

**Note 1** : Léger XOver dans ce chapitre, les puristes reconnaîtront Sebastian et Undertaker (nommés) du Manga Kuroshitsuji.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Itachi soupira encore une fois en entendant les cris qui venaient de derrière lui alors qu'il empruntait le chemin sillonnant le cimetière derrière leur « quatre étoiles ». Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir proposé à Naruto de rester au chalet seul pendant qu'ils iraient visiter le cimetière, Sasuke et lui, mais le nain blond avait clairement refusé.

« Je ne resterais pas seul dans une baraque avec puit porte-malheur et armoire démoniaque ».

Sasuke avait soupiré, démontré par a plus b qu'il n'y avait rien de louche dans ce chalet, rien ne fit changer d'idée au blond. La visite du cimetière évolua en visite du manoir derrière le cimetière, rassurant donc le blondinet… qui le fut beaucoup moins en se rendant compte qu'il fallait traverser le « lieu sûrement hanté et habité par dieu sais quoi » pour s'y rendre à moins de couper par le lac, donc nager dans « cette merde carnivore »… certains jours, Itachi se demandait encore où Naruto trouvait ses expressions.

Les voici donc sur le chemin escarpé du petit lieu de repos éternel, Itachi en tête, pouvant ainsi regarder les pierres tombales branlantes, les caveaux et autres tombeaux, Sasuke suivant en tirant la main de son petit ami braillard. Ils étaient tous habillés chaudement…

- NAAAN ! Sasuke, j'l'ai vu bouger bordel !

… avaient également glissé des sandwiches en cas de petit creux dans leurs poches de blousons, préparé par Naruto…

- Mais ferme là, crétin ! Comment tu veux qu'une statue bouge !

- Elle a boug… elle me fait « coucou » !

… en gros, Itachi était paré pour l'aventure avec son frère et un blond pas coopératif.

Le jeune homme jeta un oeil las vers son frère, le découvrant en train de dévisager son blond avec un air de « mais-bordel-j'y-ai-trouvé-de-l'intelligence-un-jour ? » avant de reporter son regard noir sur la statue pointée par le doigt tremblotant du blond. L'innocente statue était donc… inanimée. Il soupira fortement avant de reprendre sa route, suivi de Sasuke et de Naruto, la discussion des deux garçons poursuivant sur des « Non, la statue ne te fais pas « coucou » » à « Naruto… arrêtes tes conneries ou je te jure que je t'en colle une. » qui avaient en réponse : « Mais si, j'l'ai vu » ce à quoi Itachi commençait à douter de la bonne vision du blondinet malgré ses « j'ai dix sur dix à chaque œil » et de temps en temps un petit marmonnement au doux nom de « bâtard » qui désignait donc son petit frère.

- Naruto-kun ! soupira t'il. Ferme les yeux, laisse-toi tirer et nous te préviendrons quand nous serons arrivé !

- Mais…

- Les statues ne bougent pas, abruti ! lança Sasuke

- J'suis pas un abruti d'abord ! Et pis un jour, c'est toi qui auras les boules de quelque chose et tu verras, moi, je me marrerais !

- Très mûr, vraiment ! ricana t'il

- Mais je t'emmerde, Sasuke Uchiha ! Je suis mûr si je veux !

Naruto était infantile mais il s'en foutait sévère. Il l'avait vu bouger c'te putain de statue de merde, il le savait, elle le regardait encore en agitant son bras de merde dans sa direction avec un sourire de merde ! Et ça, il le savait parfaitement ! Il allait s'approcher et pouf, plus de Naruto ! Pas question !

Le jeune homme se sentit brusquement soulevé et se retrouva contre le torse chaud de son petit ami qui l'enferma dans son blouson en lui collant le visage contre le cou. Naruto entoura aussitôt la taille fine de Sasuke avec ses jambes et son cou de ses bras en ronronnant. Cet enfoiré avait toujours eu le chic pour lui retirer ses envies de bouder. Il ferma les yeux un instant, se gorgeant de son odeur avant de les rouvrir, se raidissant en voyant une main sortir d'un tombeau et se colla à Sasuke en suçotant son cou avec ardeur, se moquant de la marque qui en découlerait.

Sasuke baissa un regard interrogatif vers son blond muet et le vit secouer la tête. Au moins, un Naruto porté en mode panda était silencieux, c'était toujours ça de gagné et un suçon magistral au cou était peu cher payé. Lui-même resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Naruto, le collant plus à lui alors qu'il voyait son frère gravir la petite montée menant à la grille énorme et miraculeusement ouverte du grand manoir. Qu'il y ait des os et des chaînes qui traînaient dans le coin ne les inquiétaient pas, après tout, il pouvait y avoir des chiens… de même que les hautes herbes et ce son sourd. Les murmures qu'ils entendaient étaient sûrement le vent dans les bois proches… il n'y avait donc, aucune inquiétude.

Le manoir en lui-même était énorme et un peu terrifiant, il fallait l'avouer. Des murs presque noirs, semblant avoir été brûlés dans un incendie tranchaient avec le blanc des rideaux qui bougeaient lentement sous le vent. Le toit en pente avait des pics, assez acérés d'où ils se trouvaient, aux coins et aux extrémités, des gargouilles monstrueuses qui semblaient les regarder fixement. Un grand escalier menait à une porte face à eux alors qu'une avancée sombre soutenue par deux piliers de granit les accueillait en son sein. La cour était souillée par des mauvaises herbes et des traces de lutte. Une niche se trouvait dans un coin mais la chaîne qui y était accrochée était vidée de l'animal, de grosses traînées partaient de cette niche pour finir derrière la maison où ils pouvaient encore apercevoir d'autres petites maisonnettes. De petits bruits en ressortaient, d'autres animaux devaient s'y trouver.

Itachi et Sasuke, porteur d'un blond terrifié, se positionnèrent près de la porte, regardant avec stupeur le lourd marteau représentant une main griffue heurtant un crâne humain. La lourde porte en bois devait mesurer facilement dans les deux mètres de larges pour trois mètres cinquante de haut et était d'une couleur sombre que quelques traînées de liquide de couleurs sombres… sûrement du vernis… obscurcissaient encore.

Sasuke posa sa main sur la nuque de Naruto, le collant à lui et regarda son frère heurter le marteau contre le …socle… et frémit un instant en entendant le craquement qu'il émit, le bruit lui rappelant un craquement d'os très réaliste.

- Sasuke… c'est quoi ce qu'on a entendu ?

- … le marteau de la porte… reste là, je te pose une fois rentré.

- Ok ! acquiesça Naruto

La porte s'ouvrit lentement dans un grincement sinistre alors que, face aux deux Uchiha plus si fier que ça, un grand homme aux longs cheveux gris se tenait devant eux. Ses mèches retombaient sur son visage, voilant ses yeux dont ils ignoraient la couleur et la forme, s'écartant suffisamment pour qu'ils voient la lourde cicatrice qui barrait son visage, striant son nez et sa joue. A son cou, découvert par le col gris de sa chemise sous la longue redingote noire, une autre cicatrice assez moche zébrait sa peau blanche. Un grand chapeau noir était posé sur ses cheveux alors qu'un ricanement sifflant sortait de sa bouche, entrouverte par un grand sourire alors qu'un fin filet de bave s'en écoulait.

- Bon-jour…

Sa voix semblait venir d'outre-tombe et en voyant le frisson qui prit Itachi, Sasuke se rassura, il n'était pas le seul à être scotché par l'apparition. Naruto recula son visage, le tournant vers l'homme qui sourit encore plus en voyant les grands yeux bleus humides et la petite bouille du blondinet.

- Mais entrez dont… venez visiter Phantomhive-oni… le maître sera… ravi d'avoir de la compagnie pour dîner.

Une déglutition discrète se fit entendre venant de Sasuke alors que Naruto descendait avec un sourire large envers l'homme qui s'inclina vers lui, le laissant passer. Il se redressa en dévisageant les deux Uchiha qui passèrent devant lui sans un mot, venant retrouver le blondinet stoppé au milieu du grand hall.

Le vestibule était large et sombre malgré le jour pleinement entamé. De lourd panneau de velours voilaient les fenêtres et la clarté qui aurait pu en sortir, une cheminée possédant deux grands lions de pierre était dans le coin gauche avec une trappe dessous. D'où Sasuke était positionné, il aurait juré voir un os dépasser de la trappe mais il ne pouvait en être sur. Le jeune homme continua son inspection, ignorant le blondinet qui s'avançait vers un grand tableau d'un duo d'hommes bruns et regarda fixement une lourde porte en fer grisâtre faisant face à la cheminée. Que celle-ci ait des gravures plutôt terrifiante passait mais que lesdites gravures semblaient regarder fixement son blond tout innocent le faisait beaucoup moins. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un Naruto totalement hystérique sur les bras. Il se retourna donc vers lui, le regardant se passionner sur ce tableau qu'il voyait mal de sa place, tournant sans le savoir le dos à leur hôte. Itachi se figea en regardant l'homme aux cheveux gris regarder de haut en bas son petit frère avec l'impression de le mesurer mais ne dit rien, essayant d'avoir l'air naturel.

- Bonjour monsieur, nous sommes…

- Undertaker ? demanda une voix masculine venant des escaliers.

- Maître Sebastian ! répondit ledit Undertaker en s'inclinant.

L'homme en question descendit lentement l'escalier de marbre noir, une de ses mains gantées de blancs caressant la rambarde de pierre avec désinvolture alors que ses yeux ambre regardaient avec intensité les frères Uchiha. Le maître des lieux aurait pu passer facilement pour un Uchiha lui-même avec ses traits du visage fin et ses cheveux noirs qui lui chatouillaient le menton avec souplesse, mais le sourire accueillant… un peu trop d'ailleurs… le rayait totalement de la famille de stoïques que sont les Uchiha. Il était en bras de chemise, entrouverte sur sa peau pâle alors que sa cravate pendait négligemment autour de son cou, soulignant sa finesse. Son pantalon de toile noire lui moulait les hanches alors que ses pas semblaient frôler le sol plutôt que le heurter, ses chaussures ne produisant aucun son. L'homme leva un sourcil interrogatif envers son serviteur avant qu'il ne se fige, une expression de surprise en découvrant Naruto, toujours fasciné par le tableau, ses grands yeux bleus posés avec fascination sur les hommes en costume d'époque.

- Mon… seigneur… souffla t'il.

- Maître Sebastian, nous avons des visiteurs !

L'homme se dirigea vers les Uchiha, les yeux toujours tournés vers Naruto qui s'avançait enfin vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres pour se poster près de Sasuke, découvrant leur hôte avec étonnement.

- Je me nomme Sebastian Michaelis, troisième du nom, maître de Phantomhive-oni, pour vous servir.

- Nous sommes Sasuke et Itachi Uchiha et voici Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, nous restons dans le chalet de l'autre côté du cimetière ! présenta Itachi

- Bien… très bien… Naruto-san, je vois que vous êtes passionné par ce tableau…

Itachi et Sasuke se regardèrent fixement alors qu'ils voyaient ledit Sebastian entraîner Naruto vers le tableau avec une main dans le dos, invitant et… emmerdant royalement Sasuke qui avait horreur qu'on touchait à son blond. Undertaker ricana dans leurs dos, provoquant une montée de frisson qui fit hérisser encore plus les cheveux de Sasuke sur sa nuque alors que le serviteur venait se poster près de son maître, regardant avec eux la toile peinte.

Sasuke s'avança un peu, découvrant à son tour la peinture et haussa un sourcil en découvrant son hôte, ou sa représentation, debout près d'un jeune homme brun aux grands yeux bleus… enfin avec un grand œil vu que l'autre était caché sous un bandeau noir. La riche tenue bleue du plus jeune contrastait avec l'austérité de Sebastian alors qu'il était assis avec hauteur dans un fauteuil à large dossier, un genoux croisé sur l'autre, une canne à portée de main. A leurs pieds, un chien énorme et gris se reposait, on pouvait voir un regard rouge sang filtrer entre ses paupières. Sasuke revint sur les yeux du jeune homme assis, découvrant avec un grincement de dents qu'ils étaient presque de la même nuance que son blond… pas que ça le dérangeait, après tout son « beau père » avait également cette couleur azure si lumineuse mais cela faisait une coïncidence assez…

- Etonnant, n'est ce pas ? dit la voix de Sebastian. Ce sont mes grands parents, Sebastian Michaelis, premier du nom, et Ciel Phantomhive, ils étaient dans leurs manoir en Angleterre.

- Ciel ? s'étonna Naruto.

- Comme ses yeux et les votre, mon cher Naruto-san ! susurra Sebastian avec un doigt sous le menton de Naruto.

Sasuke grinça des dents en s'avançant, venant chercher la main de Naruto pour le reculer doucement, les yeux sur son hôte pour bien lui montrer que le blond mignon était chasse gardée.

- Undertaker, préparez un couvert pour nos invités, ils resteront manger et…

- … Excusez-moi mais… commença Itachi

- … pensez aussi à préparer des chambres, ils resteront également cette nuit…

- Désolé mais nous ne… essaya à son tour Sasuke.

- … Naruto-san voudrait-il une visite guidée des lieux ? proposa Sebastian

Alors que Naruto le regardait fixement, surpris par sa verve alors qu'il coupait sans s'en soucier la parole aux Uchiha, Sebastian prit son bras pour l'emmener à sa suite en haut des marches, Undertaker disparaissant derrière la porte sculptée qui se referma dans un bruit sinistre. Sasuke et Itachi se regardèrent un instant et se figèrent en voyant que leur hôte avait déjà commencé à disparaître avec Naruto, ils se précipitèrent à leurs suites, restant derrière eux vu que ledit Sebastian était parti dans des explications longues et ennuyeuses de son manoir.

Le propriétaire des lieux les conduisait le long des couloirs faiblement éclairés par des bougies, se stoppant à chaque tableau représentant ses aïeuls. Sasuke commençait à se poser des questions sur lesdits aïeuls, deux males… comment auraient ils pu procréer ensemble mais ne dit rien, regardant avec acidité la main posée sur le coude de Naruto subjugué par les propos de Sebastian alors que celui-ci le dévisageait avec une lueur que Sasuke n'appréciait pas dans le regard.

Au détour d'un couloir, Itachi et Sasuke, toujours silencieux, découvrirent une porte ouverte sur une pièce faiblement éclairée d'où ressortait une voix féminine. La curiosité aidant, ils regardèrent une nouvelle fois le duo plongés dans la contemplation d'une peinture d'ancêtre avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans cette chambre. Une jeune bonne aux cheveux rouges et aux épaisses lunettes était en train de chantonner l'air nuptial en retendant tendrement le voile d'une robe de mariée, enfilée sur un mannequin. Celle-ci, de couleur blanche semblait presque vibrante sous l'effet de la petite flamme près de la jeune femme. Des voiles la recouvraient, on pouvait même apercevoir la fluidité de la sous robe de soie le col montant était orné de fine perles nacrées alors que la bonne venait allonger délicatement la longue traîne derrière la robe de mariée.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas cette scène qui scotcha les frères Uchiha, mais le tableau éclairé de lampe accroché au dessus de la robe. Un jeune homme blond, possédant des cheveux mi-longs qui lui caressaient les épaules couvertes par des voiles blancs se tenait debout, souriant largement en semblant poser pour le peintre, ses yeux azurs posés sur un point au dessus alors que l'artiste avait réussit à retranscrire l'éclat amoureux de ses yeux. Son nez se retroussait doucement, comme il le faisait encore maintenant lorsque on le taquinait un peu trop et sur ses joues bronzées, de fines cicatrices, ressemblant à des moustaches de chat, pouvaient se voir, faiblement cachés. Le jeune homme semblait avoir dans les vingt ans… mais c'était l'actuel petit ami de Sasuke… Naruto.

- Nii… nii-san… souffla Sasuke, statufié

- Sasu...ke... ne saute pas aux conclusions, tu remarqueras qu'il est plus vieux sur ce tableau... murmura Itachi.

- Faut se barrer d'ici… assez vite…

- Nh ! confirma Itachi.

Soudain, un bruit résonna derrière la porte et la chute de la jeune bonne fit voler un peu les voiles de la robe de mariée alors qu'à leurs pieds venait s'échouer plusieurs papiers de couleurs ivoire, des cartons d'invitation. Sasuke se baissa et en attrapa une délicatement, la main un peu tremblante, se mordillant la lèvre du bas nerveusement avant de lâcher la carte en partant rejoindre son petit ami, suivit de son frère qui gardait un air neutre malgré son sentiment de malaise.

Sur la carte, on pouvait encore lire deux noms en particulier : Sebastian Michaelis et Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki qui annonçaient leur mariage pour le dimanche suivant.

La visite se poursuivit alors que les deux Uchiha ne quittaient plus des yeux le maître de maison, recherchant un signe d'une quelconque duplicité mais rien dans son attitude, certes très proche de Naruto, ne laissait montrer que le brun comptait épouser le blondinet. Dans un des couloirs menant aux cuisines qu'ils allaient effleurer pour retourner dans la salle à manger, ils croisèrent de grandes armures médiévales, toutes identiques. Sebastian expliqua à Naruto qu'elles dataient de quinze cent quarante et venaient toutes d'Angleterre, du manoir d'origine. Le silence se fit alors que Naruto regardait avec des yeux brillants les armures de fer qui restaient posées sur leurs socles et le haut plafond peint comme la chapelle de la confrérie des pénitents bleus en France qu'il avait visité avec sa mère lors d'un voyage familial enfant. Un ciel nuageux se dessinait au dessus de leurs têtes, clair et assez… flippant du point de vue de Sasuke qui sentait un regard posé sur lui.

Toujours le nez en l'air à regarder le plafond, il tourna les yeux sur sa droite, regardant un instant son frère froncer les sourcils, le regard droit devant lui avant de les tourner sur sa gauche, découvrant deux billes de couleurs rouges fixés sur lui. De sous le casque de l'armure la plus proche de son corps, il distinguait nettement deux yeux mauvais qui le regardaient. Le jeune homme déglutit lentement et fit un pas en avant, suivit de son frère et se figea une seconde fois en regardant le casque fermé de l'armure se tourner dans sa direction alors que les yeux se plissaient de colère.

- Ita…chi…

- Je sais…

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? souffla t'il entre ses dents.

- On rattrape Naruto-kun, il ne faut pas qu'il reste trop longtemps ici.

Sasuke grogna pour signaler son accord avant qu'ils ne s'avancent d'un pas rapide, ignorant ainsi le léger grognement amusé qui résonna derrière eux. Les deux hommes rattrapèrent le duo, plongés dans la contemplation d'un tableau ressemblant à Nymphéas de Claude Monet selon Itachi. Le tableau était très beau, un petit ruisseau s'écoulant sous un pont dont le bois était frôlé par les branches d'un saule pleureur, le sol garni de lierre en fleur, pourtant une sensation de malaise se dégageait de la toile. Itachi et Sasuke s'en approchèrent légèrement une fois Sebastian et Naruto avancé vers une autre toile et découvrirent la source du trouble, sous le pont de bois se trouvait un corps flottant parmi les fleurs de nénuphars. Le mort se confondait avec un bout de bois proche, mais la chevelure rousse était encore un peu trop flamboyante pour être ignorée, de même que la couleur rouge qui se répandait sous les fleurs.

Sans un mot de plus, les frangins suivirent le petit blond qui ne semblait rien se douter avec le démon qui habitait la maison. Démon, ça, Sasuke commençait à en être sûr, il jurerait avoir vu une couleur rosée miroiter dans son regard alors que celui-ci devenait félin en regardant de haut en bas Naruto.

Ils croisèrent une porte entrouverte d'où sortait une musique assez stressante. De légers cris en ressortaient, assourdis par quelque chose, intrigant Sasuke et Itachi qui se collèrent à la porte, regardant à l'intérieur. Dans la pièce, ils découvrirent Undertaker, un long tablier enfilé sur sa tenue, en train d'aiguiser ce qui semblait être un long et large couteau de boucher. L'homme gardait un sourire large et angoissant alors que son rire filtrait entre ses dents, provoquant ce son sifflant très angoissant. Les deux Uchiha le virent tourner vers un point et les cris montèrent un peu en puissance, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils le virent revenir en tirant un homme par une chaîne passée autour de son cou. Le pauvre homme était frénétique et affolé, ses yeux larges et noyés de larmes posés sur la lame brillante du couteau alors qu'il était contraint de monter sur la table de cuisine, son haut se faisant déchirer rapidement. Le majordome de Phantomhive-oni se pencha sur lui en secouant un index devant ses yeux, sa voix sortant de sa bouche dans un murmure qui accentua son intonation grave et rocailleuse.

- Il ne faut pas crier… il ne faut pas effrayer les invités du maître… Si le maître l'apprends, il sera très fâché, Undertaker ne veux pas que maître Sebastian soit fâché contre lui, tu me comprends n'est ce pas ?

Sous les yeux effrayés de Sasuke et d'Itachi, l'homme enchaîné hocha la tête d'un mouvement frénétique, espérant que sa réponse lui permette de s'échapper mais dans un geste haut et très visible des deux « espions », Undertaker leva sa lame au dessus du ventre de l'homme, regardant en ricanant celui-ci secouer sa tête dans un signe de dénégation muet. L'arme blanche plongea dans la chair, provoquant un spasme chez le supplicié qui se tendit, son dos s'arquant violemment. Une coulée de sang ruissela de sa bouche alors que des bruits de chair se déchirant résonnaient malgré la musique. Itachi crispa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, légèrement tremblotant… plus que légèrement même… mais ne détourna pas les yeux du manège du majordome qui commençait à tirer lentement ce qui semblait être un boyaux assez épais et long. Du sang gicla, se répandant presque jusqu'à la porte d'entrée alors que la voix du bourreau retentit encore dans la pièce tandis qu'il continuait sa conversation avec le torturé.

- Tu vois… maître Sebastian n'aime pas les intestins… non non… tu me laisses prendre autre chose ?

L'acquiescement rapide de l'autre homme suivit d'un clignement d'yeux terrorisa les deux frères. Dans une sorte de brume, ils virent le pauvre homme se détourner vers la porte, écarquiller les yeux en les voyant avant qu'il ne secoue lentement la tête, refusant qu'ils entreprennent une quelconque démarche pour le sauver. Il sourit lentement, du sang se ruisselant encore plus sur le côté de son visage avant que ses yeux ne se retournent sous la douleur, ses traits du visage se crispant encore une fois alors qu'un cri se faisait entendre.

- Bien… maintenant, il nous faut cuisiner ça… Maître Sebastian aime manger ceci au matin…

Itachi recula précipitamment son frère. Tous deux haletaient de manière laborieuse alors qu'ils se fixaient, cherchant à se rassurer muettement. Ce qu'ils avaient vu était faux, c'était obligé… on ne pouvait torturer un homme ainsi et garder le sourire. Ils regardèrent une nouvelle fois la porte qui se refermait lentement, entendant encore une fois un cri en ressortir avant de sprinter jusqu'au duo qui les attendait au bout du couloir, le regard de Sebastian plissé, posé sur eux.

- Ne vous éloignez pas… qui sait sur quoi vous pourriez tomber… dit il d'une voix froide avant de sourire largement à Naruto. Après toutes ces visites, si nous allions dans la salle à manger, Undertaker nous a préparé une soupe dont vous me direz des nouvelles…

- Euh… nous… commença Sasuke

- …Ensuite, nous pourrions bien sur aller voir les cachots…

- Les cachots ? s'étonna Naruto

- Bien sur… nous avons un cachot en sous sol pour les vilains curieux… ria Sebastian.

Pourtant, si sa voix était enjouée et amusante pour Naruto qui sourit en coin, le regard fixe qu'il eut envers les Uchiha l'était beaucoup moins, les faisant pâlir encore plus que la normale alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous quatre dans la grande salle à manger.

Celle-ci était énorme, au visage du manoir en lui-même, de lourds tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs alors qu'un lustre en cristal était faiblement allumé. Une cheminée monstrueuse se tenait dans tout un pan de mur, réchauffant la pièce à la chaude lueur de ses flammes, mais à voir la table de plus de quatre mètres où des assiettes et couverts avaient mis par groupe de deux aux extrémités fit grincer des dents à Sasuke en voyant son blondinet déjà tiré par Sebastian malgré qu'il allait s'asseoir près de lui. Itachi se posta près de Sasuke en regardant Naruto froncer les sourcils légèrement en regardant Sebastian lui sourire et pincer des lèvres en posant sa serviette sur ses genoux. Sasuke tira sa chaise, se positionnant près de son frère qui en fit de même, grimaçant en voyant le velours de la chaise. Soudain, leurs regards à tous les deux se figèrent sur ledit velours qui… ondulait ?

- Nii… san ?

- C'est quoi c'te merde ? souffla Itachi en écarquillant les yeux.

Là, sous leurs yeux agrandis et horrifiés, le siège s'était mis à bouger en grognant faiblement, glougloutant en frémissant, semblant impatient d'avoir quelqu'un assis sur lui. Le tissu suintait légèrement, du liquide remontant sur la surface poreuse de la garniture pour s'écouler lentement sur le sol à leurs pieds. Sasuke leva un regard blanc sur son frère et le détourna vers Naruto qui les regardait avec un sourcil levé, semblant inquiet de leurs silences figés.

Le bruit grinçant d'un chariot vint près d'eux, leurs muscles se tendant sous l'effet du bruit alors qu'Undertaker amenait vers eux une soupière remplie d'un liquide rouge sombre. De leur position debout, les deux Uchiha regardaient fixement la … soupe… avec inquiétude. Un tintement de porcelaine se fit entendre et Undertaker leur sourit largement en prenant une cuillère large pour remuer le liquide.

- Messieurs Uchiha prendront bien un peu de « Soupe Surprise » ?

- … Quelle est la surprise ? demanda d'une voix tremblante Sasuke

Avant que le majordome puisse répondre, Itachi attrapa le bras de Sasuke brusquement, le regard sur la… chose… qui venait d'apparaître dans la « soupe ». Un œil… un œil humain venait de faire son apparition, les dévisageant un instant avant de rouler en arrière tandis qu'un doigt venait de le remplacer. Une sorte de sanglot étouffé se fit entendre d'Itachi alors qu'il attirait son frère contre lui en reculant de Undertaker.

- Choppe ton blond, j'ouvre les portes ! marmonna t'il

- Ça marche !

Sans un mot de plus, Sasuke se rua sur son petit ami qui resta bouche bée sous la brusquerie qu'il mit pour le reculer de la table et le soulever brusquement. Sans une parole et, le blond ne semblant ne rien peser, Sasuke jeta Naruto sur son épaule et partit en courant, suivant son frère qui dégageait le passage en ouvrant les portes à coup de pieds. Ils ignorèrent les sourires larges des deux hommes qui restaient dans la pièce alors qu'un troisième venait les rejoindre, un faux intestin en guise de boa autour du cou.

Dans le silence qui se fit, les deux bruns ne sentirent plus leurs forces. Enjambant, sautant, courant à toute allure vers le chalet, ils traversèrent au pas de course le cimetière qui passa à toute vitesse devant les yeux de Naruto qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

- Mais… arrêtez, qu'est ce que vous glandez ?

- La ferme, Naruto ! souffla Sasuke entre ses dents.

- On… peut… s'arrêter là… je pense ! haleta Itachi

Sans un regard, les deux Uchiha se positionnèrent contre un arbre, Sasuke ne déposant toujours pas son blondinet sur le sol. Ils n'en revenaient pas, c'était quoi ce chalet de fou ? Ils en étaient ressortis mais devraient rester encore 2 jours complets proche de ce manoir des horreurs… rien que penser à la cuisine donna envie de vomir à Itachi qui se tint la bouche sous le regard interrogatif de Naruto.

- Itachi-san ? Qu'est ce…

- Vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien… rien du tout…

- Mais… j'aimais bien Sebastian-san, il était chaleureux… et la soupe de Undertaker-san avait l'air bonne…

Itachi et Sasuke frémirent tous deux en y resongeant et un haut le cœur se fit clairement entendre venant de l'aîné des Uchiha sous les yeux compatissants de Sasuke. Déjà que son aîné n'aimait pas tellement la soupe à la tomate, là, après ça, ce n'était même plus la peine d'en lui proposer.

- Oï, enfoiré, tu me reposes ?

- Hn !

Sans une parole, après ce grognement, Sasuke laissa Naruto rejoindre le plancher des vaches avec souplesse alors que le blond se recoiffait, l'apesanteur ayant attirer ses cheveux vers le bas et le sang dans ses joues. Ses yeux brillants étaient luisant dans le soleil couchant tandis qu'il les regardait avec un air interrogatif.

- Ne demande pas… franchement…

- D'ac…cord… et là… on repart au chalet donc ?

- Ouais ! confirma Sasuke

Sur ces mots, passant avec assurance devant son petit ami qui haussa les épaules en regardant Itachi, toujours collé à son arbre, soumis à de petit haut le cœur, Sasuke s'avança de deux pas… il ne put en faire plus avant de tomber dans un trou peu profond vu que le haut de son torse ressortait et pas très large, pouvant à peine bouger. Le jeune homme baissa son regard vers le trou, grimaçant en bougeant une jambe, un bruit écœurant qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler l'effet de la vase lorsqu'il soulevait son pied pour retirer la ligne de l'eau pendant les parties de pêches avec son père, enfant. Une sensation à la fois humide et gluante le maintenait des pieds jusqu'à l'aine, cette… boue faisait ce bruit lorsqu'il se mouvait. Un « Hieurk » sortit de sa bouche quand il essaya de se déloger de ce trou alors que la substance visqueuse l'y maintenait.

Un pouffement de rire près de lui lui fit lever les yeux vers Naruto et son frère, tous deux debout devant son visage. Si Itachi se retenait de rire en voyant les grimaces de son frère, Naruto commençait à trembler violemment en pouffant, la vision du visage blanc de son petit ami, grimaçant de dégoût, ajoutant le bruit visqueux qu'ils entendaient faisait que la situation paraissait comique pour le blond.

- Rigoles pas, putain, c'est froid et dégueux…

- Dé…solé… mais là… tu verrais ta tête…

- Je t'y verrais t… Oh oï !

Sasuke se figea en ouvrant de grands yeux… quelque chose… rampait dans son pantalon. Le jeune homme baissa son regard sur le bas de son corps en se déhanchant légèrement, penchant également la tête avec un sourcil arqué, interrogatif… quelque chose rampait autour de lui, et ça… il en était certain.

- Sasuke ? demanda Itachi

- J'ai… quelque chose dans le pantalon…

- Je sais ! ria Naruto

- Pas ça crét… j'ai… un gros vers dans la pantalon… suffoqua Sasuke en se cambrant.

Un rire secoua les arbres alors que les nerfs d'Itachi le lâchaient, provoquant le fou rire du jeune homme qui rejoignit Naruto dans sa cascade de rire, le blond essuyant les larmes de son visage. Un « boouuhh » tremblotant sortit de la bouche de Naruto qui essaya de se calmer avant de regarder Sasuke qui les fusillait du regard, se dandinant dans son trou.

- … Un gros ver ?

- Ouais…

- T'as rien d'autre en comparaison qu'un gros vers ?

- Nan… et putain, je parle pas de moi, mais d'un putain de ver de terre qui m'est rentré dans le froc !

Un second éclat de rire résonna alors que Sasuke se dandinait de plus en plus avant de lever la main, quelque chose le grattait sur le plat depuis un moment… là… sur sa peau pâle… tranchant effroyablement avec le noir intense de la bestiole… une… un peut être… insecte… énorme. Noir luisant, presque gluant, plein de pattes, des pinces qui devaient être capable de trancher un arbre du point de vue de Sasuke et qui grossissait au fur et à mesure que ses yeux s'écarquillaient sous les exclamations admiratives de Naruto qui s'accroupit près de lui et de son frère qui se recula en vitesse en grognant de dégoût.

**- **Alors tu vois, ça, c'est un Scolopendra cingulata, c'est assez rare, c'est ce que j'appellerais vulgairement, un mille-patte…

- … Naruto… chuchota Sasuke.

- Quoi ?

- Ta gueule, enlève moi ça, abruti ! hurla le brun

- Hey ! j'y peux rien moi si… ohh regarde Itachi, c'est une Carpocoris mediterraneus ! s'extasia Naruto. C'est très rare… enfin, autant que les statues qui bougent… donc, c'est normal dans le fond…

Sasuke lâcha un petit sanglot en sentant ladite bestiole au nom imprononçable sur son épaule alors que les yeux de Naruto étaient brillant comme des lucioles… putain, encore des insectes… Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur les rebords du trou et là… sortant de dessous sa manche… un… troupeau monstrueux de…

- Putain, c'est quoi c'te merde encore…

- Euh… ça, si je me trompe pas… merde, attends, ça va me revenir…

- Mon dieu ! souffla Itachi. Regarde moi les pinces de ces machins !

- Ta gueule aussi Itachi, c'est pas le moment ! grinça Sasuke.

- Ahhh oui, c'est une Solenopsis invicta ! euh… je ne me rappelle plus si c'est carnivore ou pas, mais en tout cas, c'est très douloureux quand ça te mord.

- Bordel de merde !

Sans effort, Sasuke sortit du trou, se secouant de toute part pour laisser tomber les insectes que Naruto énumérait au fur et à mesure qu'il ôtait ses affaires. Le jeune homme tremblait alors qu'il se retrouvait en caleçon sans aucun vêtement sur lui tandis qu'il tirait sur l'élastique, élargissant le tissu intime pour découvrir… une horreur… et il ne parlait pas de lui.

- Naruto ! gémit-il. J'ai besoin de toi là.

Le blondinet leva les yeux de sa fourmi rouge qu'il inspectait, n'étant d'ailleurs pas une Solenopsis invicta comme il l'avait soumis, mais bêtement une toute simple Atta, friande de feuille. Il regarda d'un air absent son petit ami avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux en pensant comprendre.

- Quoi ? Ah non, désolé, pas là et surtout pas devant Itachi.

- Merci Naruto-kun… épargnez moi ça…

- C'est pas ça, bande de sous-merde ! râla Sasuke. J'ai… toujours mon gros vers…

Itachi frémit en se détournant alors que Naruto se relevait pour atteindre son petit ami figé et frigorifié. Autour de sa taille, posé très bas sur ses hanches… un gros vers de terre tenait compagnie… au ver personnel de Sasuke.

- Effectivement, il est énorme…

- Pitié, pas de comparaison…

- La ferme, nii-san !

**- **Je ne parlais pas de Sasuke, Itachi-san… là, même en le flattant, il ne supporterait pas la comparaison…

Sans rien rajouter, sous les yeux humides de Sasuke, Naruto tendit les mains, passant délicatement sous la soie de son boxer pour toucher… ah non, vu le sursaut de Sasuke, il ne touchait pas le bon vers…

- Fais gaffe bordel !

- Désolé… souffla Naruto en pouffant.

Le jeune homme s'empara du machin énorme qui tenait compagnie à son petit ami et tira lentement, arrachant un frisson de dégoût à Sasuke alors qu'il sentait la chose gluante quitter l'intimité plus si intime que ça de son boxer. Itachi ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le gros ver qui était parti inspecter si son frère était livré avec tout le nécessaire et grimaça de dégoût.

Sans une parole, une fois que Naruto ait déposé le monstre gluant sur le sol. Sasuke le regarda, l'embrassa fougueusement avant de le rejeter sur son épaule, regardant Itachi attraper ses affaires. Les deux Uchiha partirent en courant une nouvelle fois, la trouille donnant des ailes et bondirent dans le chalet maintenant très proche. Sasuke continua son chemin dans la salle de bain, ne posant jamais son petit ami sur le sol alors que son frère bloquait la porte avec une chaise avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé, entendant les plaintes de froid de Sasuke qui se récurait du passage des insectes. Le dégoût qui revint de la vision de la soupe de Undertaker le fit ravoir un haut le cœur et c'est d'un pas rapide qu'Itachi partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, entendant peu de temps après la porte de celle de son frère et de Naruto claquer à son tour.

Ils ne mangeraient pas ce soir.

* * *

Toute l'après midi et la soirée, que ce soit chez Uchiha Corporation ou dans Rasengan, les rires des deux présidents résonnaient. Chose assez commune chez Rasengan, Minato Namikaze était un homme assez expressif, mais terrifiant chez Uchiha Corps, leur président n'étalait pas ses sentiments au grand jour.

Pourtant, ce jour là, ils purent entendre son rire résonner, entrecoupé de « Oh mon dieu », de « il va mourir » ou de « J'ai mal »… Etrangement, ce même dialogue incompréhensible se tenait chez Minato qui, lui, cognait rythmiquement sur son bureau de son poing fermé en voyant les reproductions des deux Uchiha dans le manoir et ensuite, avec Sasuke dans le trou. La venue de la petite amie de l'un des Uchiha ne le fit d'ailleurs pas se calmer malgré qu'elle ai grogné de compassion envers Itachi avant de partir, laissant Minato lire le texto qu'il venait de recevoir de son fils.

_De : Les testeurs de l'horreur_

_A : Minato_

_Bonsoir mon papounet,_

_J'ai passé une journée intéressante et ce, malgré une statue « coucouante » et une pierre contenant un mort peut être pas si mort que ça. J'ai rencontré le maître du manoir tout proche, il est très gentil, de même que son majordome mais Sasuke et Itachi n'ont pas eu l'air d'apprécier la balade. Dommage… Au fait, tu peux m'enregistrer les prochains « Expert » à Las Végas ? Décidément, j'apprends plein de chose avec Grissom._

_Je t'aime, fait un poutou à Maman !_

_Ton soleil._

Aussitôt après, deux texto arrivèrent chez Fugaku, le faisant pouffer entre ses dents en décidant de lire celui de Sasuke en premier. L'homme d'affaire avala une gorgée de sa boisson qu'il faillit recracher en lisant.

_De : Les testeurs de l'horreur_

_A : Fugaku_

_Père, Parlons sérieusement, vous voulez vous débarrasser de nous ? On vous a fait quoi dans une autre vie ? Si vous voulez nous voir en vie à la fin de la semaine, merci de prier pour nous car là, on risque de se faire becter dans la nuit…_

_Sasuke qui ne regardera plus jamais un insecte pareillement._

_De : Les testeurs de l'horreur_

_A : Fugaku_

_Père, Merci de prier pour nous sous peine de ne pas passer la nuit et d'éradiquer cette espèce qu'est « la soupe à la tomate » de mon appartement avant que je revienne et d'oublier de m'en proposer._

_Itachi, détestant avant la soupe à la tomate, la haïssant dorénavant._

Fugaku repartit dans un fou rire irrépressible après la lecture des deux textos, s'essuyant les yeux d'une paume tremblante alors qu'un sourire large et satisfait se formait sur ses lèvres frémissantes… C'était bon, la vengeance était si douce… Oh, vengeance, douce vengeance…

* * *

**Et… bien voilà… un chapitre haut en émotion qui m'a fait bien rire…**

**Quelle sera la prochaine torture ?**

**Continuerais-je à les faire souffrir ?**

**Sasuke retrouvera son copain le gros vers ?**

**Niark… la suite dans deux semaines ^^**

* * *

**Hagane** : … J'ai vraiment pas d'inspi ces temps ci…

**Draco reste aux aguets, baguette brandie dans le dos de Hagane **: Ah ?

**Hagane** : On dirait que mes idées se sauvent au fur et à mesure que je les ais…

**Sasuke regarde le blond pâle et sourit en coin **: Vraiment ? Pourtant…

**Hagane** : J'ai pensé à un Xover HP et plein de manga où Naruto serait proche de Harry au point de…

**Draco** : Oubliette !

**Sasuke le fixe avec amusement** : Tu vas le faire combien de fois ce sort ?

**Draco** : Autant que possible tout le temps que Potter est pas là pour m'en empêcher… Hagane ?

**Hagane** : Hum…. Je disais quoi ?

**Sasuke** : Tes idées de fics ?

**Hagane** : Ah oui, un Xover avec un univers parallèle…

**Draco baissant un peu sa baguette** : Ah bon ? Sur qui ?

**Hagane** : HP/Naruto en fait…

**Sasuke** : Les couples habituels ?

**Hagane** : Ouais, au début du NaruHarry et…

**Draco** : Oubliette !

**Sasuke** : Tu vas finir par lui bousiller son neurone…

**Draco** : Si tu savais comme j'en ai rien à foutre de son neurone à cette moldue…

**Sasuke** : Ouais mais bon, imagine qu'il y a plein d'autres auteurs qui fickent aussi sur nous…

**Draco soupire** : Tellement d'ennemi et pas toutes les adresses…

**Hagane en s'étirant** : Bon… après relecture, Vengeance n'a plus que deux chapitres à poster après celui là…

**Sasuke** : Oh joie…

**Hagane** : Oh ! Mais j'ai pas encore fait le HPDMHP day !

**Sasuke** : Le HPDMHP day ? Jour du uke et mois du seme ?

**Hagane** : Ouais…

**Sasuke** : Donc un HarryDraco ?

**Hagane** : HarryDracoHarr…

**Draco** : Oubliette !

**Harry** : Experliamus !

**La baguette de Draco volette dans la pièce avant de retomber dans la main de Naruto qui regarde avec des yeux aussi large qu'un bol de Ramen les deux malades mentaux qui rendaient Hagane amnésique depuis peu…**

**Harry** : Ah bin, on voit la cause de la baisse d'activité de Haganemaru !

**Hagane** : De quoi ?

**Naruto** : Il t'oubliettisait !

**Hagane** : De quoi ?

**Harry** : Venge toi, Hagane…

**Sasuke** : J'ai rien fait moi !

**Naruto** : Tu ne l'as pas protégée non plus !

**Sasuke** : Tu as vu comme j'en chie dans sa fic, tu déconnes, j'espère…

**Hagane plisse les yeux** : Toi, t'as des circonstances atténuantes mais lui… le faux blond…

**Draco déglutit** : J'suis un vrai blond…

**Hagane fait un rictus assez satanique** : Justement, j'avais une idée HPDM lemon avec Draco quémandeur… ça va le faire…

**Draco** : QUOI ? Uzumaki, rends moi ma baguette !


	6. Chapter 5

**Genre** : Humour/Shonen-ai/UA/OOC

**Couple** : SasuNaru

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est le seul propriétaire légal de ces personnages...

**Note 1** : Non, je ne suis pas en colère contre Itachi XD

**Note 2** : ... euh... chercher pas la cause de cette histoire, c'est parti d'une cravate.

**Note 3** : Antchio m'a signalée que pour elle, un téléphone portable est un GSM, j'abrége en « Portable »... ce ne sera pas un ordinateur mais bel et bien un téléphone )

**Note spéciale** : Dans ce chapitre… se trouve une ou deux petites chansonnettes… si quelqu'un la connaît, soyez pas choqué, sinon… évitez de la chanter avec Naruto XD Bref… en avant la musique.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est le dos collé au mur alors que le soleil réchauffait la pièce que Naruto se réveilla. Sasuke se trouvait encore sur lui en mode « koala sur sa branche », la tête enfouie contre son torse, les bras autour de sa taille et les jambes repliées dans une position presque foetale. Naruto regarda fixement la masse corbeau des cheveux de son petit ami et sourit en coin, repensant aux « arg », aux « yeurk » et aux « bordel, j'les sens encore » qu'il avait poussé sous sa douche froide quand ils étaient rentrés la veille. Sasuke ne s'était pas endormi de suite, se collant à Naruto pour se réchauffer avant de mettre le blond sur lui pour le serrer comme un nounours pour ensuite le remettre sur le côté pour se plaquer contre lui, le nez dans ses cheveux.

Naruto avait eu l'impression d'être une peluche pour son petit ami mais n'avait rien dit, se laissant faire dans la mesure du possible.

Sasuke ne trouva sa position que lorsque Naruto fut à moitié assis contre le mur, les jambes écartées pour laisser le corps du brun entre elles et les bras enlaçant sa tête… là, il avait poussé un soupir de soulagement avant de tomber illico endormi, soulageant un instant le blondinet qui ne sentait plus ses muscles et qui plaignait grandement le « doudou » d'un Sasuke-bébé.

C'est avec un air amoureux sur le visage que Naruto observa Sasuke, le voyant frémir un instant, faire une moue dans son sommeil et plisser le nez de manière comique quand il frôla la pointe avec son index. Le jeune homme soupira un instant en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et songea qu'il leur restait encore deux nuits dans ce chalet… sans compter les jours également. Ils avaient visité presque tout, même si Naruto ne comprenait toujours pas cette fuite du manoir Phantomhive-oni.

- Hmmmmm

Le son encore ensommeillé ramena son attention sur la bouille de Sasuke qui venait de se plaquer contre lui, ouvrant un œil brumeux avant de le refermer en soupirant. Naruto leva son bras pour regarder sa montre qu'il avait remise une fois son enfoiré endormi, près de midi passé, les émotions fortes de la veille leur avaient fait louper le petit déjeuner et l'heure de douche, sympa, l'eau froide serait pour eux si Itachi avait oublié de mettre de l'eau à bouillir sur la cheminé.

- 'ruto ?

- Tu te réveilles ?

- Heure ?

- Midi vingt, on a loupé l'heure de douche…

- Hmmm…

- Tu vas te lever ?

- Nan, je reste là jusqu'à Dimanche… je sors plus dans ces bois où les insectes sont explorateurs, le lac abrite sûrement un monstre homophile et qui est près d'un manoir de l'horreur…

- … T'es… vocal au matin toi…

- Je t'emmerde Naruto !

La phrase aurait été plus vexante si Sasuke ne frottait pas son nez contre la hanche du blondinet qui souriait au-dessus de lui. Il le savait, il y avait un moyen pour faire sortir le brun de son cocon… mais allait-il résister à cette visite ?

- Sasuke ?

- …

- Oh, enfoiré ?

- Quoi encore ? marmonna-t-il en se redressant pour enfouir son visage chiffonné par le sommeil dans le cou de son petit ami.

- Et si on va visiter cet endroit où je suis sûr que les morts ne sont pas si morts que ça et aux statues qui font coucou ?

- … Naruto… soupira Sasuke. Les statues ne te disaient pas « bonjour », une statue ne bouge pas… et quand on est dans un cimetière, c'est qu'on est bel et bien mort !

- Ouais, va dire ça à Alice, que je sache, ses morts étaient on ne peut plus mobiles !

- … Alice ?

- Resident Evil ! rappela Naruto.

- Putain, Naruto, me fais pas réfléchir au matin, merde ! Et pis, c'est qu'un film bordel !

- … bah oui mais même…

Sasuke se redressa en s'étirant, regardant Naruto se décoller du mur où il l'avait plaqué toute la nuit et ce, sans se plaindre. Le jeune homme se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de se pencher pour bécoter la bouche boudeuse de son petit ami, souriant contre ses lèvres en le sentant soupirer. Des doigts vinrent caresser sa nuque alors qu'il posait son front contre celui de Naruto, les yeux dans les azurs brillants.

- Tu veux vraiment aller visiter ce cimetière ?

- Moi, non, mais Itachi et toi, oui, donc… je supporterai les statues, les tombeaux et autres joyeusetés morbides pour vous !

- … très bien.

Après tout… que pouvait-il se passer dans un vieux cimetière ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent souplement du lit, s'habillant rapidement avant de quitter la pièce, loupant encore une fois ce regard rouge fixe qui les regardait passer sous lui. En descendant les escaliers, Sasuke aperçut son frère aîné devant la cheminée, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses mèches noires lui voilaient le visage alors qu'il restait songeur, semblant penser à quelque chose très loin de lui.

- Itachi ?

- Hn ?

- On va visiter le cimetière cette après-midi ?

Le regard surpris d'Itachi se posa sur Naruto qui sourit en coin, clairement d'accord pour un coup et l'aîné des Uchiha se releva du canapé en partant chercher son blouson en laissant le temps à Sasuke et Naruto de se rincer à l'évier de la salle de bain avec l'eau chaude qu'il avait mise de côté pour eux. Il entendit la trappe s'ouvrir, indiquant que le blondinet allait prendre de quoi grignoter en cas de fringale et redescendit, découvrant enfin le couple à la porte d'entrée, Naruto dans les bras de Sasuke, le front collé à son torse alors que Sasuke souriait en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

Sans un mot, il les dépassa, se dirigeant aussitôt vers l'arrière du chalet, râlant encore une fois sur les broussailles qui venaient s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles. Sasuke et Naruto semblaient avoir le même problème derrière lui, le blondinet trébuchant plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne s'accroche au bras de son petit ami pour plus de sécurité.

La petite barrière cassée qui ouvrait le cimetière fut bientôt devant eux et là, les deux Uchiha prirent le temps d'observer les alentours, impatients de découvrir les tombes anciennes et autres statues qui s'y trouvaient. Naruto, lui n'était pas si pressé que ça d'y entrer, un mauvais pressentiment naissait en lui, lui nouant l'estomac alors que ses orteils se contractaient… mauvais signe donc…

- Euh… je sais ce que j'ai dit mais… je le sens mal en fait…

- Naruto-kun ! soupira Itachi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il y ait, crétin, un fantôme ? Une statue mangeuse de blond ?

- Tu ne vas pas le rassurer là, petit frère…

Naruto regarda Sasuke et Itachi et grinça des dents, les suivant en silence malgré son intuition… ils n'auront qu'à s'en prendre à eux-mêmes s'il arrivait quelque chose.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans ce lieu de repos et de paix, Naruto frissonnant en voyant l'état lugubre des lieux. Des arbres étaient penchés, leurs branches mortes frôlant le haut des tombes qui poussaient de-ci de-là comme de la mauvaise herbe. La verdure avait totalement envahi les lieux, recouvrant tout de la voie piétonne. Certaines tombes étaient fissurées, d'autres ouvertes complètement ou partiellement, on pouvait voir un « bout » du locataire d'où ils se tenaient et d'un accord silencieux, en voyant le regard figé de Naruto sur ces tombes, Itachi et Sasuke décidèrent de ne pas s'en approcher.

Un vent glacial se leva amenant un frisson chez les trois hommes qui remontèrent leurs cols de blouson sur leurs cous alors que Naruto regardait d'un œil interrogatif les nuages sombres voilaient le soleil.

- Il va peut-être pleuvoir…

- Ouais ouais, on fait un tour et on rentre, promis ! soupira Sasuke.

Mais c'est qu'ils ne croyaient vraiment rien de ce qu'il disait en plus ! songea Naruto.

Le jeune homme boudeur suivit les deux silhouettes vêtues de noir, tenant le dos de son petit ami d'une main sûre, pas décidé à rester loin d'eux quand… une sorte de chanson vint à ses oreilles, attirant son regard vers un trio de portraits statufiés qu'ils venaient de dépasser… ils chantaient…

- Sa… Sas… Sasuke…

- Naruto, pitié, laisse nous visiter et je te jure qu'il ne va rien t'arriver ! gémit celui-ci.

Naruto le regarda d'un air ébahi avant de reporter son regard azur sur les trois têtes qui venaient de pivoter vers lui, chuchotant encore entre elles, dialogue qui était assourdi mais… dialogue quand même bordel !

- Non mais Sasuke… essaya de nouveau Naruto.

- Naruto-kun, on n'en a pas pour longtemps…

Le pauvre blondinet se tut et se fit entraîner par Sasuke plus loin, observant les statues bavarder entre elles. La haute statue de la veille recommença à lui faire coucou dès qu'ils s'en approchèrent, le regard de plâtre fixé sur lui alors qu'un sourire étirait la bouche de l'ange dans une grimace dévoilant des crocs. Naruto déglutit une fois de plus en se collant au dos de Sasuke qui lui serra le bras un instant avant de continuer à lire les noms sur les tombes et autres ornements.

De longues heures passèrent alors que le blondinet remarquait de plus en plus de « choses » qu'Itachi et Sasuke ne voyaient pas, parcourant lentement le cimetière, découvrant des tombes mouvantes, des mains qui bougeaient seules, des couvercles en pierre qui se soulevaient au fur et à mesure de leur avancée alors qu'une fine brume commençait à recouvrir le sol et que le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus.

Naruto vit enfin un homme, assis sur le toit d'un mausolée à moitié détruit. Surpris par le fait que l'homme était « normal » malgré ses vêtements de l'ancienne époque, Naruto le détailla lentement, regardant la redingote, le chapeau haut de forme et ses bottes de chasseur qui lui remontaient sous le genou. L'homme était assis, une jambe sur l'autre alors qu'il se penchait vers l'arrière en s'appuyant sur un bras, l'autre tenant un livre devant lui.

C'était quoi ce barge qui venait lire ici ?

L'homme sentit sur lui le regard fixe de Naruto et lui sourit lentement, courtois, décontractant le blond qui hocha la tête dans un salut muet… décontraction qui ne dura pas longtemps vu que l'homme posa son livre près de lui pour le saluer à son tour… retirant le chapeau mais aussi la tête avec dans un « slurp » sonore qui tétanisa totalement Naruto.

- Sasuke ! cria-t-il.

- Quoi encore ? soupira celui-ci.

- Mais regarde bordel de merde !

Sur cette phrase, le blondinet sauta sur le dos musclé de son petit ami et dirigea son visage vers l'homme en question, regardant le visage pâle de Sasuke se crisper alors qu'il voyait parfaitement ce mec remettre sa tête tranquillement et leur sourire alors qu'il reprenait son livre pour poursuivre sa lecture.

- Nii… Itachi-nii ? souffla Sasuke.

- J'ai… vu… on se casse… de suite… désolé Naruto-kun.

- Pas grave, on part maintenant…

Pourtant, le « de suite » d'Itachi dut attendre car, tout en reculant vers la sortie, Naruto leur montra enfin tout ce qu'il voyait depuis le début. Sasuke se demandait encore comment il avait pu passer à côté de ça à l'aller alors qu'Itachi se crispait à chaque nouvelle apparition.

Ce fut un grognement rauque suivi d'un « Bonjour Cerbère » des statues qui les bloqua. Lentement, les trois hommes se retournèrent vers la barrière pour y voir… ce qu'aucun chien ne devrait être… la tête de la bête arrivait à la poitrine de Sasuke, pourtant grand. Son poil d'un noir profond était strié de reflets rouges alors que ses pattes étaient maculées de boue jusqu'au cuisses. Les griffes de l'animal s'enfonçaient dans la terre tandis qu'il baissait la tête vers eux, le regard mauvais et rouge sombre posé sur les trois hommes qui venaient d'empiéter sur son territoire.

Sasuke fit un pas en arrière, amenant l'animal à faire un pas en avant en découvrant des crocs luisant de bave. Itachi recula à son tour avant de prendre la fuite de l'autre côté du cimetière, téméraire mais pas audacieux et suicidaire non plus. L'aîné des Uchiha se fit suivre par Sasuke qui jeta une nouvelle fois son petit ami sur son épaule sous le soupir profond de celui-ci, ça en devenait une habitude.

L'animal les suivait lentement, sachant pertinemment… qu'ils n'iraient pas bien loin.

- Oooh, Sasuke, j'arrive à voir au travers d'une femme là, elle a un de ces putain de trou dans le bide, énorme !

- Tais-toi… crétin… merde…

- Eeeh, et là, la tombe se soulève, j'vois la gueule du mort, et vu l'état, ça fait un bail qu'il a fait sa location…

- … Naruto-kun… silence…

- Oh merde, il doit m'avoir entendu, il se lève le mort pas mort !

- Quoi ? hurlèrent les deux Uchiha.

Dans un même mouvement, les deux bruns se tournèrent vers la tombe désignée et virent effectivement un corps en décomposition s'asseoir lentement en les regardant de ses orbites vides tandis qu'un gros vert semblait sortir de son crâne.

- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! souffla Sasuke.

- J'savais pas que t'étais croyant, Sasuke ! demanda Naruto.

- Moi non plus… répondit-il dans un murmure.

D'un coup, les deux Uchiha se figèrent alors que face à eux… un second chien énorme et terrifiant venait de faire son apparition, les crispant totalement. Le regard élargi d'Itachi se porta rapidement autour de lui en vue d'une issue qui se présenta sous la forme d'un mausolée dont la porte était ouverte, accueillant et sûrement sécurisant.

- Sasuke.

- Ok, j'ai vu aussi ! lâcha Sasuke.

- Euh… j'ai pas enviiiiiie de….

- Naruto-kun, tais-toi !

Ils ne le laissèrent pas terminer sa phrase alors qu'ils s'engouffraient rapidement dans le monument de pierres, refermant lourdement la porte en la coinçant avec leurs corps tandis que Naruto reculait d'un pas, soupirant devant la crétinerie que les Uchiha montraient pour un coup.

- Dites donc… et vous avez vérifié si cette crypte était « vide » au moins avant de nous y bloquer ?

- Que veux-tu qu'il y ait ded…

- J'aiiii faiiiiimm…

Les trois hommes se crispèrent alors que Naruto pivotait lentement vers le plus gros des cercueils de pierre au centre de la pièce. Celui-ci commença à trembler alors que de la fumée sortait par l'ouverture qu'il y avait. Le couvercle se souleva lentement, révélant des yeux d'un vert opaque, mauvais et affamés posés sur eux.

Sasuke lâcha la porte pour sauter à pieds joints sur le cercueil, ignorant le cri de son aîné qui recula d'un pas à cause d'un coup de patte qu'un des chiens donna sur la porte, appuyant ensuite de toutes ses forces pour refermer le panneau.

- Naruto-kun… trouve quelque chose… pour la bloquer, merde !

- Et grouille-toi… ce putain de mort pas mort est costaud, j'ai besoin d'un poids supplémentaire là !

Effectivement, malgré le poids de Sasuke, le couvercle de la tombe se soulevait lentement, l'obligeant à sauter dessus pour que l'élan le referme à chaque fois. Naruto regarda rapidement autour de lui, trouvant une haute statue qui eut le bon goût de rester immobile et la tira lourdement vers Itachi qui l'utilisa aussitôt en levier, bloquant la porte avec un soupir de soulagement qu'un appel de Sasuke coupa court.

Regardant autour de lui prestement, Itachi découvrit malheureusement que la crypte ne comportait qu'une seule statue et divers tombeaux. Les autres étaient scellés par de lourdes pierres qui s'étaient effondrées dessus, ils ne devaient y avoir aucun risque avec…

- J'aiiii faiiiiimmm ! lâcha la voix rauque sous les deux Uchiha.

- Vous voyez… putain, prochain coup, on m'écoute ! râla Naruto.

Sasuke regarda son petit ami qui boudait face à lui, totalement blasé par tout ce qu'il avait vu, ne semblant même plus avoir peur des grognements des deux monstres derrière lui, des voix qui arrivaient vers eux alors qu'une musique stressante venaient à leurs oreilles… Sasuke et Itachi se dévisagèrent.

Peut-être qu'ils auraient dû l'écouter en fait…

* * *

Naruto s'ennuyait, ça faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils étaient coincés dans ce mausolée avec deux chiens des enfers dehors et un mort pas mort dedans… désespérant. Une chansonnette s'imposa à lui, le faisant « meumeumer » entre ses dents, attirant le regard interrogatif de Sasuke sur lui.

- Tu chantes quoi ?

- Un petit truc que j'ai appris enfant…

- Ah… bah, vas-y, fais partager !

- J'aiii faiiiimm ! lâcha une voix sourde sous Sasuke.

- Ouais, on sait, ferme-la toi ! répondit le brun en levant son regard noir sur Naruto.

Itachi se tourna vers le blond qui sourit en se tenant les mains derrière le dos en basculant sur ses talons. Il entrouvrit la bouche et d'une voix haute et claire, entreprit de leur montrer ses talents : « **J'ai la quequette qui colle**… **J'ai les bonbons qui font des bonds**… **J'ai la quequette qui colle**… **Dansons sur le pont d'Avignon**… » Naruto sautillait en chantant, pleinement heureux de se souvenir de cette chanson apprise en France pendant ses vacances, ignorant le regard élargi de Sasuke sur lui.

- Euh… Naruto… commença t'il.

Naruto le regarda un instant avant de sourire et de poursuivre son couplet « **Viens avec moi dans la clairière**… **Tu verras de quoi elle a l'air**… **Et si tu montes jusqu'au grenier**… **Tu pourras la toucher **». Maintenant, même Itachi le dévisageait d'un air ébahi alors que le mort pas mort s'était tu dès les premières phrases. « **Joyeuse comptine et farandole**… **J'ai la quequette qui colle !** ». Sasuke enfouit son visage dans ses mains alors qu'il était toujours assis sur le couvercle du cercueil de ce putain de mort pas mort qui n'avait plus faim actuellement mais qui tremblait… Comment se lever pour aller cogner son petit ami si un mort qui refusait de rester immobile tremblait sous lui ?

- Naruto ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents. C'est quoi c'te chanson de merde ?

- Bin quoi ? Dans un petit village français, on me l'a apprise, j'aime bien moi ! se défendit Naruto

- Naruto-kun… c'est… paillard… avança Itachi.

- Mais non !

Naruto se tourna vers la porte du tombeau en essayant de regarder par la lucarne si les chiens sortis des enfers s'étaient carapatés mais non, il voyait encore leurs yeux rouges dans la nuit noire… Il se décida d'entamer le second couplet de sa chanson : « **J'ai les arpions qui fouettent**… **Et des morpions pleins les roupettes**… ».

Un « Naruto ! » menaçant le coupa alors qu'il sursautait en se retournant brusquement vers Sasuke avec un regard qui parlait clairement avec un « Quoi ? » muet.

- T'as rien d'autre à chanter que ça, sérieux ?

- Euh… non.

- Naruto… commença son petit ami.

Le jeune homme haussa une épaule en poursuivant, baissant la voix un peu pour que les deux Uchiha ne perçoivent pas trop la chanson : « **Des pellicules su' l'crâne… Comme tous les gars de la campagne**… **Si tu me suis au presbytère** »

- Naruto-kun, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre ça…

« **J'te débal'rais toutes mes affaires**… **Et si tu veux qu'j'te montr' mon cul** »

- Tu risques de souffrir si tu poursuis… menaça Sasuke.

Avec un grand sourire tandis qu'il lui tirait la langue en baissant une de ses paupières en une grimace malicieuse, Naruto continua sa chanson, se dandinant pour narguer Sasuke, l'entendant grogner dans son coin. « **Allons nager au ru**… **Faisons la ronde jolie Juliette**… **Danse avec moi la gigolette**… **J'ai les arpions qui fouettent** ».

- Putain, j'm'le fais ! lâcha Sasuke en sautant du cercueil en vue de trucider son blond hilare, déjà en train de cavaler de l'autre côté des caveaux.

Pourtant, un « J'ai faiiiim » marmonné près de lui d'une voix un peu tremblante le rappela à l'ordre et il retourna son regard noir et colérique sur le couvercle en ressautant dessus, utilisant son poids pour le garder fermé.

- Naruto… je te jure que si tu continues…

- Bon, ok, très bien… une autre chanson ?

- Oui… pitié, une autre chanson ! souffla Itachi.

- Ok !

Naruto ferma les yeux en réfléchissant alors que Sasuke et Itachi soupiraient de soulagement sur le fait qu'il ne chanterait plus de chanson paillarde… enfin, c'était ce qu'ils pensaient quand Naruto entama une chanson… modifiée pour faire chier son enfoiré : « **L'avion, l'avion, l'avion**… **ça fait monter les yeux**… **Sasu, Sasu, Sasu**… **il fait monter ma q**… ». Sa voix se coupa alors qu'il se faisait plaquer sur le dos par une envolée de blouson, le coupant ainsi dans sa chanson. C'est avec une moue boudeuse qu'il émergea de là, regardant avec innocence les deux bruns face à lui, le visage totalement pivoine alors qu'Itachi se frottait les yeux derrière ses lunettes, semblant essayer de retirer une vision impromptue.

- Bin quoi, vous m'avez demandé une autre chanson, j'ai changé non ?

- Vas-y… tais-toi ou je te jure que je te colle dedans avec le mort pas mort ! Il aura plus faim après ! siffla Sasuke entre ses dents.

- Mais euh ! Itachi-san, il me menace ! se plaignit Naruto.

- … Assume, Naruto-kun… c'est de ta faute là !

- Pfff… souffla en boudant Naruto.

Il y pouvait quoi lui s'il s'ennuyait ? Si en plus il ne pouvait pas chanter… il décida d'explorer davantage les alentours, regardant du coin de l'œil Sasuke se décontracter et Itachi faire pivoter sa tête pour faire craquer son cou…

Cela allait être une longue nuit…

- J'ai faaaaaiiiim ! râla le mort.

- Moi aussi ! lâcha le blondinet.

- Naruto !

Une très très longue nuit…

* * *

« J'y vais ? J'y vais pas ?... J'y vais ? J'y vais pas ?... »

Sasuke ferma les yeux, respirant fortement par le nez pour se calmer en entendant la litanie incessante de Naruto. Celui-ci avait été étrangement silencieux après les dernières chansons, cherchant de quoi s'occuper dans la crypte avant de tomber en admiration devant un…

« J'y vais ? J'y vais pas ?... J'y vais ? J'y vais pas ?... »

… caméléon… Qu'est-ce qu'un caméléon foutait dans un tombeau, Sasuke et Itachi ne voulaient pas le savoir mais l'animal avait distrait Naruto qui l'avait admiré en silence, s'exclamant de temps en temps doucement quand l'animal levait une patte pour la reposer…

Oh dieu que Sasuke voulait hurler sur ce crétin d'indécis de la bouger cette putain de patte de merde mais il devait se calmer, il était un Uchiha, il n'allait pas craquer malgré les…

« J'y vais ? J'y vais pas ?... J'y vais ? J'y vais pas ?... »

… propos que son blondinet marmonnait dans son coin.

Itachi jeta un regard à son frère, voyant ses muscles de mâchoire se crisper fortement alors qu'il se retenait de hurler sur le blondinet… après tout, Naruto était très calme depuis qu'il avait découvert le reptile.

Celui-ci se trouvait sur une racine dont il avait pris la couleur, regardant autour de lui d'un roulement total de son œil. Il bougeait très très lentement, levant délicatement la patte pour la reposer à la même place, se balançant d'avant en arrière dans un geste hésitant, faisant retenir son souffle à un blondinet aux yeux fixés sur lui, assis calmement sur un cercueil dont le mort avait le bon goût de le rester, les genoux sous son menton, assis de trois-quarts face à eux.

La moue attentive sur le visage de Naruto était attendrissante, Sasuke ne pouvait le nier mais l'ambiance, ce mort-vivant, ces chiens des enfers qui grognaient sourdement de temps en temps, son blond qui parlait sans arrêt et en prime…

- J'aiiii faiiiiim… gémit le locataire du dessous.

- Ouais, moi aussi ! souffla Sasuke.

- Petit frère, ne commence pas !

- Quoi, j'ai faim, j'y peux rien ! protesta le jeune homme.

- Non mais déjà qu'on en a un qui ne pige pas qu'on ne lui donnera pas à bouffer, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre !

Un soupir lui répondit alors que Sasuke posait son front sur ses genoux, écoutant d'une oreille la conversation de l'admirateur du reptile qui venait de passer à des encouragements plus ou moins sonores.

- Allez… tu peux le faire… tu es grand…

- Naruto-kun… je doute qu'il te comprenne…

- Mais si ! Allez mon petit, on lève sa jolie petite papatte…. Ouiiii, comme ça… allez on y va… on avance la patte… on l'avance doucement, tu vas pas tomber…

Sasuke grinça des dents… il allait craquer…

- Allez, t'es un super caméléon hein ? Tu vas le faire… vi vi vi oh ouiiii, repose la patte devant toi, tu peux le faire, tu vas le faire, je le sais ! continua Naruto.

La respiration coupée par l'attente, il ignora le regard amusé d'Itachi et le corps tremblant de son petit ami. Son calme d'Uchiha s'écoulait lentement mais sûrement.

- Allez mon petit, tu y es presque, encore quelques millimètres et tu auras avancé de deux centimètres… allez… allez… allez mon grand, t'y…

- Mais il va la poser sa putain de patte l'indécis ou il veut de l'aide ? cria Sasuke.

Dans un sursaut, Naruto manqua de se casser la figure sur le sol pierreux alors qu'Itachi lui-même se décalait un peu plus de son petit frère au cas où il craquerait totalement.

- Ah merde, enfoiré !

Le regard emplis de larmes de Naruto se porta sur le pauvre caméléon qui s'était figé avant de reposer la patte sans avancer, se tétanisant.

- Et voilà, maintenant, va falloir le rassurer ! Tes constipations émotionnelles, tu te les gardes, merde, il est traumatisé le pauvre petit…

- … je rêve… c'est un cauchemar là… souffla Sasuke en le regardant.

- Allez mon grand, tu es fort, n'écoute pas l'asocial là-bas, tu es un super caméléon, tu peux le faire, avance la patte…

Et c'était reparti pour un tour.

Sasuke gémit dans ses genoux alors qu'Itachi le regardait du coin de l'œil, craignant une attaque de rage de son frère.

* * *

L'intérêt pour l'indécis caméléon retomba avec la faim montante chez les trois hommes. Naruto revint près de son petit ami dont il entoura la taille de ses bras, blottissant son visage dans son cou en respirant son odeur. Sasuke le tenait par les épaules contre lui, silencieux alors qu'il gardait les yeux fermés, entendant malgré tout le cadavre très frétillant se mouvoir sous eux.

- J'ai faiiiim…

- Putain, il ne peut pas dire autre chose sérieux ? soupira-t-il.

- Bah, et si on lui apprend ? proposa Naruto.

- Naruto-kun… commença Itachi en souriant. Si tu arrives à lui apprendre autre chose que son « j'ai faim », je t'offre tous les ramen que tu veux une fois rentré chez nous.

- Vrai ? s'écria le blondinet, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Vrai de vrai ! confirma Itachi.

Naruto sauta sur le cercueil et s'allongea sur le ventre entre les deux hommes, le menton posé sur ses bras alors qu'il attendait le prochain commentaire répétitif du mort pour engager la conversation. Sasuke regarda Itachi d'un air désespéré, un sourcil levé en rencontrant le regard noir amusé de son frère.

- Non mais tu es fou ? Tu sais combien il en mange en fait ?

- … Crois-tu vraiment que ce mort pas mort va dire autre chose ?

- Euh… non…

- Donc…

- J'ai compris ! soupira Sasuke.

Le jeune homme regarda la bouille sérieuse de son blondinet alors qu'il commençait à parler avec la personne sous lui, changeant de phrase à chaque fois pour terminer sur un « j'ai soif » au cas où le mort aurait décidé de changer de refrain…

- J'ai faiiiim…

Ce qui ne semblait pas gagné en fait…

- Oui, je sais, on a tous faim, mais on va pas se bouffer, donc… dis autre chose… je sais que tu peux le faire… répète après moi : « J'ai soif »

- J'aiii… faiiiim ! chuchota le corps.

- Non… j'ai soif… allez… dis-le…

Au moins… Naruto était calme en essayant de lui apprendre autre chose…

- J'ai faaaaiiiim…

Bien que ce mort semble très têtu…

* * *

Itachi soupira encore une fois en sentant quelque chose lui pincer le mollet…

Cela faisait près de deux heures que son petit frère essayait de lui arracher la vérité sur Asuka mais jamais il n'avait ouvert la bouche… le jeune homme rejeta une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule en grognant sourdement, tournant le dos au duo d'emmerdeurs qui avait décidé de le prendre pour cible.

Ils manoeuvraient sournoisement… tiraillant une mèche de cheveux… le pinçant dans les côtes… « pouettant » sa joue avant de se barrer pour ce qui était de Naruto sous le rire étouffé du manipulateur. L'aîné des Uchiha avait alors sauté de la pierre pour s'approcher d'un autre cercueil pour s'accouder là, hors des mains malicieuses des deux emmerdeurs.

Itachi avait l'impression de garder deux gosses de neuf ans… Sérieusement, ils voulaient vivre ensemble ? Que nenni, il fallait plutôt les enfermer très loin de tout ce qui pourrait se rapprocher d'Itachi…

Et vas-y, encore un pincement à son tibia !

- Bordel de merde, Sasuke ! lança Itachi en se retournant.

Le jeune homme fit face à l'autre tombe et se tétanisa. Il voyait parfaitement Sasuke et Naruto, assis dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le cercueil habité, le regardant d'un air interrogateur. De la façon imbriquée dont ils se tenaient, impossible que ce soit eux… normalement.

- Quoi ? J'ai fait quoi encore ? demanda son petit frère.

- … Tu… m'as pincé le tibia là, non ?

- T'as rêvé mon vieux, j'ai pas bougé depuis dix minutes, Naruto non plus.

Mais alors… c'était quoi ce truc qui lui remontait vers les genoux ?

Déglutissant doucement, Itachi baissa les yeux vers ses pieds avant de se figer, conscient que son frère et Naruto se rapprochaient à leur tour pour voir le phénomène. Là, à ses pieds, une main… un bras plutôt… un putain de bras couleur bleuté, veiné et très sale… aux ongles très longs et crasseux… se baladait de haut en bas pour essayer de mieux l'atteindre.

- Oh, le mort pas mort a un pote pas mort non plus ! s'écria Naruto.

- J'aii faiiiimm !

- Ah ta gueule toi ! hurla Itachi en sautant sur la tombe habitée, hors de portée de l'autre bras qui s'agita encore une fois sous le regard hagard des deux Uchiha avant de disparaître.

- Putain… mais c'est quoi ce bordel encore ? souffla Sasuke.

- … Non mais là… j'en peux plus… il y en a marre là…

- Grand frère… calme-toi, dis-toi que la nuit est presque terminée, les morts ne sortent pas le jour…

- Non mais les chiens des enfers oui ! précisa Naruto.

- Merci, vraiment…

Le silence se fit entre les trois hommes et le mort pas mort avant qu'une petite phrase ne vienne faire gémir de désespoir les deux bruns.

- J'aiiii soiiiiif ! soupira le mort.

- Niahahah ! Je le savais ! hurla Naruto en se levant sur la tombe ! Ramen à volonté !

Sasuke regarda d'un air compatissant son aîné qui affichait un visage aux traits tirés, clairement fatigué d'être avec la boule de nerfs qu'était Naruto. Le contrecoup de la journée commençait à se faire sentir et là…

L'enfer ferait mieux de reculer si Itachi en venait à craquer totalement.

* * *

Le soleil se levait lentement dans le ciel bleuté du matin, attirant le regard fatigué des trois locataires vivants d'une certaine crypte. Naruto partit près de la lucarne vérifier les alentours tandis qu'Itachi fixait la tombe muette depuis quelques heures, le mort pas mort n'avait pas semblé apprécier son « Ta gueule ! » qu'il lui avait hurlé après un énième « J'aii faiiiim ». Sasuke se releva également, venant près de son blond pour regarder près de la porte et autour mais rien de rien… il voyait parfaitement les traces qu'avaient laissées les deux chiens monstrueux mais rien de plus… une sortie était à prévoir.

- Naruto…

- Hum ?

- Je vais aller débloquer la porte, regarde bien s'il n'y a rien aux alentours, ok ?

- Ouais ! acquiesça Naruto.

Le jeune homme fit pivoter la statue qui avait servi de levier pour bloquer la porte de fer, la faisant grincer sur le sol pour la bouger de là, maintenant un pied contre le battant que vint soutenir à son tour Itachi. Les deux Uchiha attendirent un instant avant d'ouvrir la porte où ils se firent aussitôt agressés par le soleil. Rien de rien, aujourd'hui, le cimetière avait une allure « normale » ni habitée, ni vivante, ni rien de rien.

- Naruto ! souffla Sasuke. Viens là, on y va.

- D'accord !

Le jeune homme s'approcha de son petit ami et sortit à ses côtés dans l'air frais du matin, frissonnant un instant avant de se tendre. Un grognement rauque résonnait derrière eux et ça… aucun des trois hommes ne voulait savoir ce que c'était réellement. Sans un regard en arrière, Sasuke attrapa la main de Naruto et suivit Itachi qui venait de partir en courant en direction du chalet qu'ils apercevaient en hauteur. Les trois hommes disparurent du cimetière, ignorant le « Putain, mais j'ai vraiment faim là » qui retentit doucement du caveau, suivi d'un pouffement rauque.

Ils étaient déjà arrivés au chalet pour l'entendre. Itachi bondit sur le portable qu'ils avaient remis dans la boite à pharmacie dans la salle de bain mais ne put rien envoyer… le réseau venait de disparaître subitement, il ne leur restait qu'à attendre le lendemain matin que Minato-san vienne les chercher.

Ils déjeunèrent tous royalement, filant sous la douche chaude une fois tout avalé, Sasuke et Naruto y allant en même temps pour plus de rapidité. L'aîné des Uchiha ferma la porte d'entrée qu'il bloqua avec ce qu'il put déplacer, leurs trois chaises et le canapé avant de voir passer son frère portant un blondinet ensommeillé dans ses bras. Il se doucha rapidement et une fois prêt, il s'effondra ensuite sur son lit…

Les trois hommes s'endormirent lourdement, n'entendant plus rien, ni les ricanements assourdis, ni le bruit au dehors. Le jour passa rapidement et puis alors…

Vint leur dernière nuit au chalet…

* * *

**Bon, là, je dois dire que je me suis éclatée !**

**Ca vous est déjà arrivé de faire un chapitre et de rire aux larmes en le relisant ?**

**J'ai eu le coup avec cette fic…**

**C'est là que je me dis…**

**« Hagane, tu as un gros grain… »**

**Allez, à la prochaine pour leur dernière nuit et le sauvetage )**

* * *

**Hagane** : Plus qu'un…

**Sasuke, Naruto ne répondent pas, la fixant avec stupeur alors que les deux Potteriens les regardent avec compassion.**

**Hagane d'une voix morne** : Et puis… on continuera nos choses…

**Sasuke** : Hagane… as-tu dormi cette nuit ?

**Hagane** : Ouais…

**Naruto** : Hagane ?

**Hagane** : Ouais ?

**Naruto** : C'est quoi ce chapitre ?

**Hagane** : Défouloir…

**Sasuke** : Et tu fais des défouloirs sur les deux autres là ?

**Harry et Draco** : Hey !

**Hagane** : Ouais, il y en a…

**Harry et Draco** : Quoi ?

**Naruto avec un sourire** : Pour quand ?

**Hagane en baillant** : Pour l'anniversaire de Harry… Draco aussi mais moins…

**Sasuke avec un rictus** : Soft ?

**Hagane s'écroule sur son bureau en refermant les yeux** : Ouais…

**Naruto la fixe une nouvelle fois** : Toi… dès la fin de cette saga HP, tu vas dormir deux semaine consécutive…

**Hagane lève un pouce à moitié dressé** : Ouais…


	7. Chapter 6

**Genre** : Humour/Shonen-ai/UA/OOC

**Couple** : SasuNaru

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est le seul propriétaire légal de ces personnages...

**Note **: Et c'est sur ce chapitre que je vous quitte, Vengeance est terminé, il n'y aura pas de suite, ni lemon.

**Lecteur, attention, tu vas entrer dans une ère d'horreur et de trucs glauques, songe à tout ce que tu as lu et crois-moi… tu me détesteras XD…**

* * *

Sasuke sourcilla dans son sommeil, serrant contre lui le corps chaud de son petit ami. Les sourcils légèrement froncés sous une « inquiétude » sans nom, il enfouit son visage dans la tignasse blonde contre lui. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le haut de Naruto alors qu'il entourait les jambes bronzées, découvertes par le short assez court que le blondinet avait enfilé dès qu'ils étaient rentrés au matin, avec une des siennes également nue.

Décidément, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à rester calme…

- Humm… Suke ?

La petite voix ensommeillée de Naruto lui parvint, le forçant à ouvrir un œil pour regarder vers le bas. Le visage de son petit ami était tout contre lui, chiffonné de sommeil et le regard vaseux. Naruto se retenait à son tee-shirt comme à une bouée en essayant de mieux le voir, ce que Sasuke empêchait inconsciemment en serrant son corps contre lui.

- Kék'il y'a ? marmonna le jeune homme.

- Je sais pas. souffla Sasuke. Je le sens mal ce dernier jour…

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre et découvrit que l'obscurité les entourait. Il ôta son bras orné de sa montre du corps de Sasuke et regarda l'heure, soupirant en comprenant qu'ils avaient dormi toute la journée et une petite partie de la soirée. Il était près de minuit et… il commençait à avoir faim.

- Cette dernière nuit… ça va aller, oublie pas que papa va venir nous chercher demain matin !

- Hum…

- Hey, Suke ? murmura Naruto en se couchant sur le corps de son petit ami.

- Quoi ?

Sasuke décolla les longues mèches de cheveux blonds des lèvres tendres de Naruto, le regardant en souriant intérieurement. Il ne sentait pas trop le poids du corps de celui-ci sur le sien, aimant l'attitude douce du jeune homme lorsqu'il venait de se réveiller.

- Malgré tout… on a survécu !

- Ouais… pas faute d'avoir failli se faire bouffer plusieurs fois ! précisa Sasuke.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? continua Naruto.

- Humm… non, quoi ? questionna le brun, taquin.

Naruto le mordit doucement à la poitrine, sentant son petit ami pouffer silencieusement avant de poser sa joue sur le torse musclé, refermant les yeux doucement. Ils y étaient arrivés… malgré les insectes… les bois… le puit… le manoir… le cimetière… bref, malgré tout, ils étaient tous les deux, vivants et ils allaient vivre ensemble après ça…

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en sentant le corps du brun se crisper soudainement alors qu'une des mains pâles venait de lui plaquer le visage contre le tissu du tee-shirt. Naruto essaya de se redresser mais en sentant la respiration rapide de Sasuke, il se figea…

Ce n'était pas bon…

- Sa…suke ?

- Pu…tain…

Un ricanement rauque retentit dans la pièce, les tétanisant tous deux alors que dans un mouvement rapide, Naruto se retournait, découvrant ce qui avait crispé son petit ami. Devant le lit, positionné vers le plafond à près de deux mètres cinquante du sol, un regard rouge démoniaque les dévisageait. Sous ces yeux menaçants, on pouvait voir une bouche entrouverte et souriante, dévoilant ses crocs pointus dont un semblait encore garder une trace de sang sur l'émail. Le rire sourd venait de là. L'image était trouble, comme si le visage attendait une chose avant d'apparaître clairement, et pourtant, Naruto et Sasuke n'ignoraient pas que les yeux les regardaient tous deux, suivant leurs gestes avec intérêt.

Dans un mouvement brusque, Sasuke éjecta le drap qui recouvrit quelques secondes le visage grimaçant et, attrapant par le poignet Naruto, il se précipita vers la porte, oubliant de s'habiller dans sa précipitation alors que Naruto butait contre le battant un instant, crispant sa main sur la poignée de fer avant de claquer la porte. Jamais les deux hommes ne se retournèrent alors qu'ils se précipitaient en bas où, enfin, Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule pour découvrir le noir total.

- Petit frère ?

La voix qui marmonnait provenait du canapé où était installé Itachi dont le regard encore brumeux démontrait qu'il venait de se réveiller. Le jeune homme était également en tee-shirt et short noir, ses jambes croisées au niveau de ses chevilles devant la cheminée qui illuminait l'atmosphère d'une chaude couleur. Sasuke se porta vers son frère en tirant à sa suite Naruto qui restait un peu crispé par la trouille ressentie plus tôt.

- Tu t'es… levé… normalement, nii-san ? demanda Sasuke.

- Bin oui, pourquoi ?

- Nous… nous… commença Sasuke.

Le jeune homme regarda son frère se lever pour s'avancer vers la table devant l'armoire normande. Sur la plaque de bois, une cafetière de l'ancienne époque trônait. De forme assez large et haute, elle avait un « chapeau » posé sur le haut pour garder la chaleur à l'intérieur. Itachi avançait une main distraite vers la hanse de métal quand un « ploup » fit sursauter le couvercle, figeant les trois hommes de surprise. Lentement, comme au ralenti, celui-ci se souleva, laissant passer une patte velue et noire recouverte de fins poils sombres. Itachi écarquilla les yeux au maximum en sentant les muscles de son corps se crisper un à un au fur et à mesure que la Spiderwoman faisait son entrée en sortant de sa chère cafetière qui contenait logiquement son or noir…

- Mon café ! souffla Itachi.

- Tu… l'avais préparé, nii-san ? demanda Sasuke.

- Mon… café…

- Itachi-san… nous n'avons pas fait de café nous, on vient de se lever. prévint Naruto.

- Mon… ca…fé… putain, j'en ai marre…

Le gémissement poussé fit grimacer Sasuke qui sentait son frère au bord de la rupture. Il regarda Naruto du coin de l'œil, souhaitant que le blond montre à nouveau ses talents de manipulateur de Spiderwoman pour la remettre dehors. Naruto comprit de suite et se dirigea vers la table en attrapant délicatement la cafetière par sa hanse, la soulevant avant d'avancer vers la porte d'un pas lent.

Soudain, un éclair blanc passa devant la fenêtre et Naruto se dirigea vers celle-ci. Derrière, il découvrit le visage pâle et aristocratique de Sebastian, le maître du manoir. Le fin sourire de l'homme amena un sourire identique sur les lèvres de Naruto, ravi de revoir l'aristocrate. Le jeune homme se redressa, regardant fixement Sebastian en le détaillant, un peu interloqué de le voir intégralement vêtu de cuir alors que quelque chose dans son regard l'intriguait… ses yeux n'étaient pas ambre au lieu de roses ?

… Qui avait les yeux roses si bien ?

- Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

- Sebastian-san… il avait les yeux ambre, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, pourquoi ? marmonna celui-ci, le dos tourné à observer son frère se lamenter de la perte du café.

- Bin, là, il les a roses, ça fait bizarre…

- Quoi ?

Le cri des deux Uchiha retentit alors que Naruto sursautait, lâchant la cafetière qui se renversa, libérant l'araignée qui fila sous les planches de la maison sous le regard surpris de Naruto. Sasuke se précipita vers son blond, le tirant contre lui alors qu'il allait ouvrir cette putain de porte et recula lentement vers le milieu de la salle, les yeux figés sur Sebastian qui souriait enfin de tous ses crocs… Itachi, de son côté, dévisageait avec inquiétude le visage d'Undertaker collé à la fenêtre de l'autre coté de la porte, le fixant avec ce qui semblait être une faim innommable, la bave s'écoulant du coin de sa bouche et sur son menton.

Sebastian leva une main dont les ongles s'étaient changés en griffes et la posa sur la vitre, laissant celle-ci courir de haut en bas en effleurant la surface de ses ongles. La manœuvre provoqua un crissement strident quand les griffes rayèrent le verre sans le casser pour autant. Dans un mouvement rapide, Itachi et Sasuke bondirent sur les chaises, les coinçant sous les poignées des fenêtres afin de retarder une entrée peut-être imminente de ce qui semblait être un vampire et son disciple.

Naruto regardait fixement Sebastian et se crispa en entendant un rire rauque près de lui, sachant qu'il était derrière la table face à l'armoire normande, il savait d'instinct qui riait ainsi. Sasuke se recula à petit pas vers lui, son frère suivant, jusqu'à sentir le corps de son blond contre son dos. Ils n'avaient pas encore entendu le rire.

Un bruissement se fit entendre ainsi qu'un râle sourd. D'un même élan, les trois jeunes hommes se tournèrent lentement vers le meuble massif, regardant vers le haut avec une terreur non feinte. Sous leurs yeux, le bonnet noir de Sasuke se mouvait, reculant petit à petit de sa position en découvrant la sculpture satanique dessous. Dans un dernier mouvement, le tissu se détacha et chuta comme au ralenti sur le plancher. Deux yeux rouge sombre les observaient alors que la sculpture normalement de bois les fixait en ricanant. Le visage de bois ridé se crispa alors qu'il semblait faire craquer son cou, bougeant de droite à gauche lentement avant de les dévisager, ses cornes pointées en avant.

- Mortels… profitez de vos derniers instants…

La statue possédait une voix rauque et sourde qui fit trembler Naruto qui recula un peu, se dirigeant sans le voir vers une trappe sans cadenas, légèrement soulevée, laissant pourtant entrevoir deux silhouettes sombres. Sasuke se rapprocha d'Itachi en « protégeant » de sa carrure Naruto, ses yeux posés sur le meuble. Aucune réponse ne vint, le diable n'en attendait d'ailleurs pas.

- Dans peu de temps… un de vous disparaîtra… c'est la loi pour ceux qui bafouent les règles…

- Quelles règles ! demanda Itachi, essayant de garder une voix calme.

- Ne jamais dépasser les limites du bois, ne jamais s'aventurer dans la forêt ! expliqua avec un rire sarcastique la statue.

- Nous… ne savions pas… murmura Sasuke.

Naruto sentit des mains se refermer sur ses chevilles et, tandis qu'un frisson lui hérissait le corps en amenant une chair de poule, il baissa les yeux en les écarquillant au maximum. Deux mains étaient enroulées autour de ses jambes, deux mains humaines sales et ensanglantées. Les bras auxquels elles appartenaient disparaissaient derrière lui et c'est lentement qu'il se tourna un peu, découvrant la trappe de la cave ouverte où deux morts-vivants le regardaient avec une faim manifeste. Son sanglot de frayeur se fit entendre, tétanisant les deux Uchiha qui se retournèrent vers lui, Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant la position de son petit ami et tendit un bras dans sa direction.

Soudain, tout se précipita. Dans un même élan, Itachi et Sasuke bondirent vers lui alors que les mains tirèrent, le faisant chuter sur le plancher de bois en égratignant ses genoux et ses coudes qui se mirent à saigner. Le jeune Uchiha effleura le bout des doigts tendus de Naruto avant que celui-ci ne se fasse happer dans la trappe dans un cri suraigu et insoutenable. Le battant se referma dans un claquement sourd accompagné d'un « Sasuke » hurlé à pleins poumons.

Sasuke bondit sur la trappe, la décrochant presque dans sa fougue et vit le corps de son petit ami se faire traîner dans un coin sombre de la pièce, une traînée de sang issu de ses bras et de ses jambes montrant le chemin pris. Itachi n'eut pas le temps de retenir son petit frère que celui-ci avait sauté dans la cave, regardant les yeux de Naruto emplis de larmes de peur fixés sur lui.

- Ai… aide-moi… s'il te plait…

- Naru… oh merde bébé !

Le jeune homme se précipita à la suite du trio, réussissant à attraper une des mains de Naruto sous le sanglot de soulagement de celui-ci. Essayant de s'arrimer quelque part, Sasuke s'écorcha la main libre contre un bout de bois, son sang s'écoulant lentement de la blessure alors qu'il grimaçait. Ses yeux se remplissaient à leur tour de larmes provoquées par la peur tandis qu'au-dessus de lui, des bruits lourds annonçaient des mouvements qu'il qu'il n'osait imaginer pour son frère. Sasuke grogna en voyant les deux morts-vivants s'engouffrer dans un mur dont la texture semblait gluante et mouvante. Les jambes de Naruto s'y enfoncèrent à leur tour jusqu'au bassin avant que Sasuke ne réussisse à attraper l'autre main ensanglantée de Naruto.

Le silence entre eux se fit douloureux alors que cet instant d'éternité les étouffait presque, chacun sentant que leurs mains glissaient et qu'ils allaient lâcher à un moment ou un autre. Sasuke secouait la tête dans le déni alors que Naruto fermait les yeux dans une sorte d'acceptation, les larmes coulant sur ses joues sales. Une secousse se fit plus dure, décollant leurs paumes et dans un mouvement lent, le jeune blond franchit le mur, disparaissant de la vue de son petit ami, figé dans une horreur sans nom.

Il ne pouvait pas… il n'avait pas le droit… Naruto ne pouvait pas le quitter… pas maintenant…

Itachi sauta à son tour dans la cave une fois les issues bloquées par le canapé et la table qu'il avait réussis à détacher du plancher. Le silence angoissant lui nouait la gorge alors qu'il craignait pour la vie des deux adulescents. Il vit la silhouette figée de son frère face à un mur à l'aspect peu ragoûtant, les mains en sang alors qu'il était à genoux, tétanisé à regarder cette cloison qui avait, comprit-il assez vite avec la traînée de sang, absorbé le blond. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se précipita vers son frère, le prenant par les épaules pour le tourner vers lui, se mettant accroupi, assis sur ses talons nus, ses pantoufles ayant disparu dans la manœuvre.

Entourant le visage de son frère de ses mains noires de saleté, Itachi grimaça en voyant le regard vide de Sasuke, attirant son visage vers le sien pour poser son front contre celui, en sueur du jeune homme. Il avait besoin qu'il réagisse rapidement.

- Sasuke… petit frère… je suis là…

- Nii… san… Naruto… ils m'ont pris…

- Sasuke réagit… ils peuvent revenir…

- Naruto… non… je veux pas… ils ont pas le droit… souffla Sasuke.

Ses yeux bougeaient de droite à gauche dans l'affolement qui le submergeait. Ces enfoirés de morts pas morts lui avaient pris son bébé… il était… non… non ! Le souvenir d'une conversation proche lui revint et il se figea encore plus…

_« … Naruto… Les statues ne te disaient pas « bonjour », une statue ne bouge pas… et quand on est dans un cimetière, c'est qu'on est bel et bien mort ! » Le blondinet se redressa en regardant Sasuke, le regard assuré en continuant la conversation. « Ouais, va dire ça à Alice, que je sache, ses morts étaient on ne peut plus mobiles ! » « … Alice ? » Naruto roula les yeux avant de souffler la réponse « Resident Evil ! » qui fut suivie par son grognement « Putain, Naruto, me fais pas réfléchir au matin, merde ! Et pis, c'est qu'un film bordel ! »_

Sauf que… ce n'était pas qu'un film… ils étaient plongés dans une réalité douloureuse. Sasuke se fit secouer par son frère aîné, le ramenant au présent.

- Sasuke, réagis, merde ! C'est trop tard ! il est peut-être déjà…

- Non ! s'exclama Sasuke. Il n'est pas… ils mangent de la chair humaine vivante ! Mort, ça n'a aucun intérêt pour eux !

- Petit frère… écoute !

- Non, je te dis ! Rien à foutre de ton avis ! Naruto est encore vivant ! cria le jeune homme. Et on va aller le chercher !

- Et s'il est mort ?

Sasuke sourit doucement à son frère avant de chuchoter qu'il n'aurait qu'à laisser deux corps derrière lui avant de fuir. Itachi fixa son petit frère devenu si adulte en l'espace de quelques minutes. Il croyait ce qu'il disait, sans le blond, Sasuke ne comptait pas revenir, restant là avec lui à tout jamais. L'aîné des Uchiha soupira en fermant les yeux et se releva avec son frère et regarda rapidement autour de lui pour essayer de trouver une arme quelconque alors que Sasuke avançait la main vers le mur, grimaçant sous la texture gluante qui semblait aspirer le bout de ses doigts. Sa main libre se fit saisir par son frère et c'est d'un seul mouvement, sans crainte de ce qu'ils pourraient trouver derrière qu'ils s'engouffrèrent à la recherche de Naruto.

Derrière la paroi se trouvait une représentation grandeur nature de ce qu'ils s'imaginaient être le commencement des enfers. Cela semblait être un long couloir aux murs aussi mobiles que celui qu'ils avaient traversé. La lumière qui sortait de là était rouge orangé, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus glauque tandis que sur le sol, divers morceaux humains étaient posés là, des crânes recouverts de chair, des os à moitié rongé, des corps presque entiers dont le thorax était éventré, montrant la chair pourrie qui les composait. L'odeur putride qui se dégageait de ce couloir de la mort les fit suffoquer mais Sasuke avança quand même d'un pas, décidé à suivre la traînée sanglante qui les guidait le long de ce tunnel. Dans le coin, ils remarquèrent un tournant où la ligne de sang se voyait encore.

Les deux Uchiha se dirigèrent rapidement vers la courbe et, au milieu du couloir, les ennuis recommencèrent lorsqu'un bras essaya d'attraper Itachi, lui cognant le visage violemment au point de le faire saigner à l'arcade. L'odeur les submergea en même temps qu'un grognement affamé résonnait des murs, plusieurs bras en sortant pour les agripper. Le haut d'un mort sortit de là lentement, la chair tombant morceau par morceau du squelette tandis que de ses orbites vides, le crâne humain semblait les dévisager.

Sasuke sembla suffoquer mais persista, poussant de l'avant-bras ce mort qui se fit réabsorber dans un bruit de succion désagréable en griffant la chair pâle, provoquant une traînée rouge qui suinta un peu du précieux liquide vital. Il grinça des dents mais continua son chemin, conscient que son frère aîné le suivait, se battant de temps en temps avec les bras qui essayaient de les arrêter. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la chair humaine, les cervelles répandues des corps en décomposition mais jamais il ne se détourna de son but.

Soudain, son corps fut pris d'un frémissement, il venait de percevoir une voix… une voix faible mais distincte qui lui fit accélérer le mouvement jusqu'à courir, évitant souplement les bras tendus devant lui. Son visage fut griffé par les ongles longs, son corps souillé par les chairs pourries mais il continuait son chemin suivi de son aîné. Les deux hommes tournèrent au mur et sous leurs yeux, ils virent Naruto encore allongé, se débattant en pleurnichant de peur, les deux morts pas morts s'enfonçant dans ce qui semblait être une tombe boueuse. Le jeune homme était ensanglanté, son haut déchiré au niveau du ventre mais ne présentait aucune morsure alors qu'il tentait de se dégager en se redressant pour libérer ses jambes.

- Naruto ! souffla Sasuke.

Naruto se figea et regarda vers le haut, découvrant pour son plus grand bonheur son petit ami, peut-être mal en point, mais vivant en compagnie de son frère. Un sanglot de soulagement lui échappa alors que ses larmes coulaient de plus belle, les nerfs lâchant à la vue de la haute silhouette de Sasuke. Le jeune homme se laissa attraper par Sasuke, s'accrochant à son cou en pleurant tandis que le brun le maintenait fermement. Itachi attrapa un os sur le sol, grimaçant malgré tout et cogna sur les bras encore tendus dans la boue qui maintenaient Naruto, les faisant lâcher brusquement, action qui fit tomber en arrière le couple.

Sasuke et Naruto se dévoraient du regard, le soulagement de se savoir vivant et ensemble les faisait trembler alors que Naruto mangeait des lèvres chaque parcelle de peau de son petit ami, celui-ci respirant les cheveux dorés en le serrant contre lui.

- T'es… t'es… venu me chercher ! murmura Naruto, la voix tremblante.

- Je serais mort s'il l'avait fallu… répondit doucement Sasuke en l'embrassant.

Le tableau tendre et amoureux du couple fit sourire Itachi avant qu'un grognement ne le tétanise, le ramenant à la dure réalité où ils étaient plongés. Sasuke leva son regard noir vers la tombe boueuse en tenant le corps souple de Naruto, jamais il ne le relâcherait maintenant. Le jeune homme se redressa en aidant son petit ami, le regardant grimacer à cause de ses genoux et ses coudes écorchés. Dans un mouvement rapide, il le prit sur son dos et recula lentement avant de se détourner.

- Sasuke… les murs… souffla Itachi.

Effectivement, les murs tremblèrent avant de commencer à s'avancer l'un vers l'autre, semblant décidé à enterrer vivant les trois hommes. Itachi s'élança en premier, prenant une cadence rapide qui fut imitée par son frère. Les bras essayèrent encore de les attraper, l'un d'eux agrippant l'aîné des trois par son haut qui fut déchiré dans le processus. La chair tomba de l'os qui resta dans le mur alors que le sang recouvrait légèrement le tee-shirt noir d'Itachi, souillant sa peau découverte. Le haut-le-cœur du jeune homme se fit entendre alors qu'il fermait les yeux un instant.

- J'vais dégueuler ! souffla Itachi.

- Tu dégueuleras plus tard ! C'est pas le moment là ! grogna Sasuke en poussant son frère.

Le trio arriva enfin devant le mur délimitant le couloir alors que celui-ci se refermait lentement, le même mur qu'ils avaient traversé tous trois pour rejoindre l'enfer. Rapidement, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la cave, action qui les fit soupirer de soulagement avant qu'ils ne grimpent l'escalier qu'ils avaient ignoré à l'aller. Dans le chalet, rien n'avait changé, le diable les regardait avec, semble-t-il, un peu de surprise dans les yeux en les voyant dans cet état… un bruit humide se fit entendre tandis que du sang montait de sous les planches de bois, les faisant craquer encore un peu plus.

- Sasuke ! murmura Naruto, accroché au brun. Il faut sortir !

- On ne peut pas… Sebastian !

- Regarde dehors ! insista le blond.

Conscient que le sang lui arrivait presque jusqu'aux chevilles, Sasuke se tourna vers les fenêtres obstruées et se figea… l'aube… le jour se levait. Itachi se jeta sur la porte, reculant les obstacles rageusement alors que Sasuke essayait de l'aider. Les murs de la maison de bois se mirent aussi à suinter du sang, précipitant la montée du liquide épais et visqueux. Dans un mouvement brutal, Itachi ouvrit la porte et fit passer son frère et Naruto avant de sortir… et de se figer…

Face à eux… droit devant eux… deux silhouettes souriantes…

- Papa ? murmura Naruto.

- Bonjour Soleil !

Un sanglot se fit entendre de Naruto alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le creux du cou pâle qui lui faisait face, lui demandant de le faire descendre. Sasuke rechigna un instant, pas décidé à laisser son blond lui échapper bien que ce fut pour aller vers son père mais obtempéra lentement. Regardant son blondinet échevelé se précipiter dans les bras tendus de son paternel, lui-même ayant les larmes aux yeux en voyant l'état de son fils. Itachi et Sasuke regardèrent leur père qui les dévisageait avec de la fierté dans ses prunelles noires, ils n'avaient pas abandonné le blond…

- Oh papa ! souffla Naruto en crispant les mains sur la veste noire de son père.

- Je sais… je suis désolé…

- De…

- C'était une épreuve ! informa Fugaku.

- Pardon ? murmura Sasuke, tremblant légèrement en sentant ses nerfs le lâcher.

Près de lui, livide et raide comme une statue, son frère aîné regardait son géniteur avec dans les yeux un sentiment de soulagement mêlé de rage… il venait de comprendre. Son corps vibra alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas vers Fugaku, ses poings étroitement serrés alors qu'il recourait à toute sa volonté pour se retenir de cogner l'homme face à lui.

- Tu nous as fait vivre l'enfer… pour une épreuve ?

- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient si loin ! se défendit Fugaku.

- Qui ! grogna Itachi.

Derrière eux, un bruit de pas se fit entendre, crispant les trois jeunes hommes encore soumis à la peur vécue plus tôt. Lentement, Sasuke et Itachi se retournèrent vers le chalet alors que Naruto s'agrippait encore plus à son père, celui-ci essayant de le calmer en lui caressant les cheveux, tentant de lui expliquer que c'était faux.

Itachi regarda avec stupeur les silhouettes revêtues d'une cape noire sortir de la maison, leurs visages si familiers étaient souriants dans la moquerie à laquelle ils avaient participé. L'Akatsuki au grand complet… un bruit de camion se fit entendre, attirant tous les regards vers la route où plusieurs voitures venaient dans leur direction. Elles portaient le logo de l'Akatsuki mais aussi de Hebi, entreprise experte en effets spéciaux de cinéma digne des plus grandes productions américaines. Dans un coin, Sebastian, redevenu un homme certes angoissant, mais humain parlait avec celui qui aurait dû finir en soupe, le torturé de la cuisine. Undertaker se tenait près d'eux, riant dans sa manche en entendant des propos inconnus d'eux.

- Je le crois pas ! souffla Itachi.

- Petite vengeance… commença Yahiko.

- De quoi ! grogna Sasuke, reconnaissant le cousin de Naruto.

- De l'abandon de l'Akatsuki par ton frère…

- Le travail…

- On s'en tape… et puis, votre père nous a payés aussi…

Les deux Uchiha se tournèrent vers le père en question, le fusillant des yeux alors qu'il reculait d'un pas.

- Vous… avez tout organisé ? articula soigneusement Itachi.

- Je n'étais au courant que de la semaine qui a précédé cette nuit. Elle a été organisée par Hebi, pas par moi…

- Vous… étiez au courant ! souffla Sasuke, rageur.

Le jeune homme se dirigea rapidement vers son père, fermement décidé à lui faire manger son poing quand il se reçut un corps chaud et encore tremblant dans les bras. Réagissant instinctivement, il enferma Naruto contre lui, le hissant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci enroule ses jambes autour de ses reins. Le jeune homme brun enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou doré en soupirant… ça n'avait jamais été réel…

Un bruit de pas le fit se tendre alors que sur son épaule, une main chaude se posait à son tour. Sasuke leva les yeux et rencontra l'azur de Minato, ce dernier lui souriant avec amitié et sympathie.

- Merci, Sasuke…

- De… quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- On a tout vu et tout entendu… je sais que tu serais resté là-bas si Naruto avait disparu… même sans savoir que c'était faux… je t'en remercie.

- Normal, Minato-san… j'aime votre fils…

- Et tu me l'as prouvé… vous pourrez vivre ensemble dès la semaine prochaine si on trouve un appartement ou un loft proche de votre université.

- Merci ! murmura le jeune Uchiha.

Naruto leva un regard embué de larmes vers son père, le faisant gagatiser un instant avant de lui sourire en enlaçant plus fortement Sasuke, ignorant que dans leurs dos, les membres de l'Akatsuki attrapaient rapidement Itachi, fermement décidé à refaire le portrait de leur paternel.

Sasuke frotta son nez contre la peau tendre de Naruto, soulagé que ce fut terminé et se crispa avec un « merde » bas, attirant le regard interrogateur du blond sur lui. Le jeune homme soupira en posant son front contre celui de Naruto, laissant ses mèches noires se mêler au blond en murmurant un « On a oublié de questionner Itachi sur Asuka » qui fit rire Naruto.

Effectivement, l'énigme d'Asuka était encore là mais en voyant Itachi encore ceinturé par Kisame, hargneux envers son père et près à le tuer, ils n'allaient pas se risquer à l'interroger maintenant…

« Ca appelle une vengeance père ! Ne dormez que d'un œil, croyez-moi, vous le regretterez ! » menaça Itachi d'un ton sourd, le sourire inquiétant aux lèvres, faisant trembler intérieurement Fugaku…

Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que son aîné lui réservait tout compte fait…

* * *

**Yeah ! Dernier chapitre de cette fic défouloir et je dois dire…**

**Je me suis éclatée à la faire XD**

**Moment de fou rire ? De « peur » ? De « Mais… elle est barge c't'auteur ? »**

**Bref, dites-moi tout XD**

* * *

**Un gros silence se fait dans l'appartement tandis qu'un air ****ébahi se montre sur les visages de Sasuke et de Naruto.**

**Sasuke souffle entre ses dents** : C'est quoi c'te merde

**Naruto** : Mais depuis quand tu nous aimes plus, Hagane ?

**Hagane en s'****éventant** : Mais je vous aime mes chouchous...

**Draco ****à Harry** : J'en doute...

**Harry est d****éconcentré, il fixe une deuxième silhouette féminine avec interrogation depuis quelques minutes...**

**Draco** : Potter ?

**Harry** : Mais c'est qui elle ?

**Tamaki** : J'y crois pas, c'est vraiment eux ?

**Hagane** : Oui Tama, c'est eux... Harry, voici Tamaki, ma bêta lectrice

**Harry avec un sourire nerveux face au regard fixe de la b****êta** : Euh... salut

**Draco** : Encore une moldue...

**Sasuke fusille du regard Tamaki** : Et une lâcheuse...

**Tamaki** : Mais non, t'inquiète pas, je te laisserai jamais Sasuke. Mais j'aime bien Harry et Draco.

**Hagane** : Exactement, ce n'est pas parce qu'on ficke sur ça ***pointe du pouce Draco*** qu'on vous oublie

**Draco ****écarquille des yeux** : Ca veut dire quoi ce "ça"

**Harry glousse** : Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire, t'es une chose, Malfoy

**Sasuke** : Vu ce qu'elle vient de taper, je confirme...

**Tamaki** : Là, je peux que confirmer après ce que je viens de lire ***s'évente***

**Draco sort sa baguette et la pointe sur Hagane** : Toi... tu as fait quoi encore ?

**Hagane** : J'ai lémonisé... mais ne t'inquiète pas, t'es toujours aussi beau

**Draco** : ...

**Sasuke** : Et sexy

**Draco se redresse** : ...

**Tamaki** : Et tu restes un Malfoy quelque soit les circonstances.

**Draco se recoiffe d'une main avec un sourire hautain envers Harry**

**Harry** : Et un dominé qui aime ça...

**Draco** : QUOI ?

**Hagane** : Mais ferme la bordel ! Mais quel con !

**Naruto soupire** : Allé, on reprend

**Draco le fixe** : De quoi tu parles

**Naruto** : Que tu es un haut symbole de sexy-attitude dans la fic

**Sasuke** en dissimulant un rictus : Et qui aime...

**Hagane** : Uchiha, tu te la fermes !

**Sasuke** **termine** : Qui aime les pensines...

**Hagane**, **Naruto** **et** **Harry** : ... j'abandonne...

**Draco** : Bin quoi, c'est bien une pensine, ça sert... pas vrai Tamaki ?

**Tamaki** : Tout à fait, d'ailleurs là, elle va être très utile.


End file.
